Aliados del espacio-tiempo
by Lupyta Gomez 017
Summary: Aliados del espacio-tiempo es la 1ra secuela de la saga de Las crónicas del tiempo, se abarcan de una aventura de 2 tiempos distintos, pero que el destino unirá para una aventura sorprendente, Ash, Misty y la viajera del tiempo con secretos ocultos... estarán dispuestos a evitar desastres que puedan afectar la tranquilidad de los tiempos opuestos. Elite, Liga, objetivo ganar
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! este es mi primer y único fanfic. Bueno esta historia se trataría de un final de Pokemón desde mi punto de vista espero que les gusten y no olviden comentar. Sea buenas o malas criticas yo los acepto con toda franqueza :D

Capítulo 1: Una aventura en dos tiempos opuestos (Parte I)

**Presente**

Lugar: Casa de Ash

Ya paso todo una año lleno de aventuras, se puede apreciar al protagonista (de 11 años), planeando su nueva aventura, cada vez más experimentado, y más cerca de convertirse en el mejor del mundo.

En la escena se puede ver a Ash y a su Pikachu, en su cuarto hablando con Misty, desde su computadora. Ella le acaba de dar una noticia, que hace que este se ponga muy emocionado.

Ash: En serio!..vaya la verdad que no lo sabía

Misty: Claro.. Me entere de parte de mis hermanas, cosa que es raro ya que a mí me debían de dar ese tipo de noticias.

Pikachu: pika-pika

Ash: Genial! … poder enfrentarme a la elite 4, y después al campeón, para poder ingresar de nuevo a la conferencia añil, suena emocionante!

Misty: No tendrías que comenzar tu viaje ahora, ya que necesitas descansar

Ash: Nada de descanso (se levanta de su asiento), la vida es corta y hay que tomarse las cosas en serio, a partir de ahora nada de tomarse las cosas como si fuera un juego.

Misty: "típico de Ash." Eh?(Daisy se le acerca para decirle algo)

Daisy: Oye Misty, necesito que vengas, hay muchos entrenadores esperándote para que les entregues las medallas!

Misty: Es muy urgente?

Daisy: Claro! Así que mejor que te apresures!

Misty: pff, está bien.

Ash: oye sucede algo?

Misty: Si hay varios entrenadores desafiándome para que le entregue las medallas

Ash: Bueno es el típico trabajo de una líder del gimnasio

Misty: Sí (u.u)

Ash: No te preocupes Misty yo iré a visitarte a tu gimnasio, cuando pase por Ciudad Cerulean

Misty: (asiente con una sonrisa) que bueno…. uhm, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

Ash: Me lo esperaba, adiós Misty…

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi (Misty)

(se corta la transmisión)

Ash: Viste pikachu, ahora podremos comenzar otra nueva aventura!

Pikachu: Pi-kachu(feliz)

Ash: Ahora no hay tiempo que perder!

Delia: Alto ahí!

Ash: Eh!?

Delia: Ya piensas irte otra vez, después de que llegaste de la región anterior?

Ash: Em sí mama, que tiene de malo?

Delia: Es que apenas llegas, y ahora te vas, es algo que me está empezando a molestar un poco, ya que cada día te estaré extrañando….

Ash: No te preocupes, a pesar de que no esté aquí… nunca estarás sola

Delia: Tienes razón, sabes antes de que te vayas, te preparare mucha comida para que estés con mucha energía para tu próximo viaje

Ash: Siii, a comer

_**Al día siguiente….**_

Ash, se está preparando para su viaje por alrededor de Kanto, y llevara como siempre a su Pikachu pero tambien llevará a sus 5 pokemons más fuertes que son:

Charizart

Squirtle (que ahora puede ser de nuevo el pokemón de ash, ya que el escuadrón se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte para necesitar del squirtle de Ash)

Bulbasaur

Snorlax

Heracross

Cuando Ash, sale de su casa, los espera el profesor Oak y Tracey, para desearle suerte.

Ash: La aventura épica comienzaaa! (con los puños arriba)

Pikachu: Pika-pikachu (tambien con los puños arriva)

Y así se puede ver a Ash y Pikachu, corriendo para el comienzo de su nueva aventura, por ahora debe llegar a Ciudad Verde para poder conseguir los datos de los 4 principales entrenadores de la elite. Logrará pasar un camino lleno de obstáculos, pero nada podrá detenerlo hasta llegar a sus propios objetivos.

_**Ahora continuaremos la historia, pero paralela a la 1ra, ya que ambas historias se cruzaran. Diferentes historias, diferentes tiempos, pero el mismo objetivo, la nueva era comienza. **_

**Futuro**

25 años en el futuro

Lugar: Pueblo Primavera Región de Johto

Una niña de 9 años, recién llega a al pueblo Primavera, de la región de Johto, para comenzar sus aventuras, dejo todo atrás en Kanto, para tener una vida llena de aventuras y sorpresas, su nombre es Amy, y es una chica que está corriendo, no por la emoción, sino que se tiene que dirigir a un laboratorio, ya que está llegando tarde.

Amy: Oh…no si no llego ahora será demasiado tarde (corriendo y agitada)

Amy llega al laboratorio pero ve que hay un gran revuelto, hay policías investigando por la zona, y una oficial se le acerca y le dice:

Oficial: oye que haces tu aquí! Uhm…ya veo que las descripciones de la ladrona concuerdan con tu perfil… así que TÚ…. (enfadada)

Amy: Emm yo no..! (nerviosa)

?: Ella no fue!

Oficial: Eh!?

Un chico de 10 años de edad se le enfrenta a la oficial, tenía un pokemón en su hombro

?: Yo vi al ladrón y es una chica de cabello verde y ella es pelirroja!

Oficial: Entonces lo siento señorita, pero la próxima vez no venga tan de repente ya que puede aguardar sospechas... Ok! (;D)

Amy: Emm sí claro

La oficial se aleja y deja solos a Amy y al chico desconocido.

Amy: (tímidamente) oye gracias por ayudarme con esta situación

?: Uhm no me lo agradezcas hice lo que una persona cualquiera haría… (¬¬)

Amy: Bueno pero al menos lo hiciste… pues mi nombre es Amy

?:…(evitando la mirada) soy Brad

Amy: WOW ese pokemón, es asombroso (macho), yo pensaba tener uno cuando llegase aquí!

Brad: Es un totodile, pues lo obtuve recién aquí, es asombroso por ser un tipo agua, podías haber tenido uno si hubieras llegado más temprano (¬¬)

Amy: (U_Ú)Emmm bueno jejejeje

Un profesor se les acerca a Amy y a Brad, su nombre es Elm y es conocido por ser el profesor del laboratorio del pueblo Primavera

Elm: Ahh si eres la Pequeña Amy, tambien conocida por ser la hija de dos grandes entrenadores

Amy: (^/^) Emm sí jejeje

Elm: Bueno a causa del robo del pokemón…

Amy: de un pokemón! (interrumpiendo)

Elm: Sí señorita, solo puedo ofrecerte un solo pokemón

Amy: Genial al menos pude llagar a tiempo para tener un pokemón

Elm: (sonrisa) Me alegro que no te moleste (le da una pokeball)

_**Nota: Es una pokeball. muy peculiar, ya que es del futuro sigue conservando la forma esférica la parte inferior es blanca y la parte superior es trasparente y se puede ver al pokemón desde allí**_. _**Como las pokeball de la manga pokemón special.**_

Amy: Guau una pokeball cual será (lo saca)

(Brad se queda mirando a Amy)

Luego de que Amy saque al pokemón sale un cindaquil

Brad: (observando) Uhm un tipo fuego… je

Amy mira a Brad

Amy: Por qué la burla? (se veía ofendida )

Brad: Tenías que ser novata (mirada desafiante)…¿no sabes que los tipo agua le ganan a los tipo fuego? jeje

Amy: más o menos (u_u)

Brad: Jé! lo sabía

Amy: (mirada desafiante)

_**Nota: El pokemón que se habían robado era una chikorita (también se reveló el género) de tipo planta.**_

En la escena se puede ver a Brad observando a Amy

Brad: "esa niña, es tan inmadura, no sé cómo podría llegar lejos… viajando sola… solo el tiempo lo dirá"

Amy está con su cindaquil tratando de presentarse, luego ve a Brad (que la estaba mirando), pero él evita su mirada hacia ella.

Amy ya estaba pensando en irse del laboratorio, para empezar su aventura para convertirse en una gran entrenadora pokemón, pero el profesor la detiene.

Elm: Amy!

Amy: Eh!?

Elm: Necesito tu ayuda y la de Brad, por favor…

Amy: Que necesita profesor?

Elm: Bueno, como sabes, lo del robo del pokemón es una chikorita, necesito que me ayudes a recuperarla, ya que no quiero imaginarme de las cosas horribles que es capaz esa ladrona.

Amy: No se preocupe, yo iré a recuperar a chikorita

Brad: Cuente con nosotros profesor.

Elm: Umh ya me lo olvidaba, ya que ustedes ya son unos entrenadores, parece que les tengo que darles esto.

Elm les da pokeballs y una pokedex a Amy y a Brad.

Elm: Ahora podrán comenzar su aventura, les deseo mucha suerte.

Amy: Vaya es genial.

Brad: Cumpliremos con nuestra misión profesor.

Amy y Brad se dirigen al bosque (ruta 29), para comenzar a un rumbo nuevo, para el rescate de chikorita

Amy: Entonces viajaremos juntos?

Brad: See, pero solo para esta ocasión

_**Esta es el final de la segunda historia paralela.**_

_**Esta historia continuará**_

_**Personajes:**_

_**Amy**__**:**_ Es la protagonista principal de la _Saga Futura_, es una niña que cumplió recién 9 años, es de la región de Kanto, pero a pesar de eso ella decidió empezar por la región de Johto, la razón se explicará más adelante. Sus padres son dos de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto, su padre es uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo, y Amy es muy famosa en Kanto por ello. Es una entrenadora novata, es muy alegre, torpe, cariñosa y enojona, pero de buen corazón. Su primer pokemón es un cindaquil, a lo cual ella no había planeado tener uno ya que ella pensaba tener un pokemón de tipo agua ya que conoce un poco de ellos. La apariencia física de Amy, es que su cabello es de Color Rojo oscuro, casi bordo, ojos verdes, lleva una cola atada con un pañuelo (es muy especial para ella). Su vestimenta consta de una musculosa rosa con un logo de una pokeball de color fucsia sobre un chaleco negro, unas calzas de color negro sobre un pantalón corto de jean y las deportivas especiales de color blanco con detalles fucsia.

_**Brad: **_Es otro protagonista de la _Saga Futura_, es un chico de 10 años recién cumplidos, es de la región de Hoenn, pero él decidió empezar por Johto simplemente por curiosidad. Es una persona seria, maduro para su edad, y decidido, se ve que es un buen entrenador, considerado como astuto. Es el rival de Amy, a pesar de que él no la toma mucho en cuenta. Él lleva en su mochila un huevo, que pronto nacerá, es un regalo de su madre antes de comenzar su viaje.

Brad es hijo de coordinadores, pero él decidió ir por el lado de entrenador ya que para él es un mundo más emocionante. Su cabello es de color castaño y ojos de color celestes, Lleva un pañuelo de estilo pirata en su cabeza de color azul con una pokeball de color blanco. Lleva una campera azul con detalles de color blanco, sobre una remera negra, pantalones de jean azules y unas zapatillas blancas con detalles azules.

Espero que les haya gustado, si tuviera que agradecer sería a ustedes los lectores que se animaron a leer mi fic, en una comunidad de facebook llamada "Ash y Misty" publique dibujos de mi fic, además esa comunidad es la mejor comunidad de pokeshipping. Apreciaría mucho si ustedes comentan, den sus crítica, manden todo yo con gusto los leo. Saludossss


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pues si estás leyendo esto es porque tenes curiosidad de leer mi fic, algo que realmente aprecio :) bueno es el 2cap es larguito e interesante y es para que entiendan algunas cosas jejeje, espero que terminen de leerlo y no olviden comentar, ya saben criticas buenas o malas de todos modos yo los recibo con todo gusto :D y soy capaz de contestar sus dudas

Capítulo 2: La aventura en 2 tiempos opuestos (Parte II)

_**Presente:**_

Lugar: Ciudad Verde

Luego de Ash y Pikachu, cruzaron por el bosque y finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Verde, para sacar información de La elite 4, del Campeón, y de la Conferencia Añil.

Ash y Pikachu, llegaron a la puerta de un edificio en donde puede encontrar la información que estaba buscando.

Ash: Por fin llegamos

Pikachu: Pipí-kachu

Entraron al edificio, y Ash llega al centro de información y se encuentra con un viejo amigo.

Richie: Hola Ash!

Ash: A hola, cuanto tiempo, vaya sorpresa

Richie: Tu tambien piensas inscribirte para enfrentarte a la elite 4

Ash: Claro…por qué otra cosa será!?

Richie: Jajaja...Me lo imaginaba

Ash: Tu tambien… verdad

Richie: Sí…. Parece que volveremos a ser rivales

Luego Ash, se inscribe, para ser uno delo pocos entrenadores capaces de ir a vencer a la elite 4, y al campeón para ingresar a la liga. Le informaron que su primer contrincante se encuentra en Ciudad Cerulean (Y a causa de las reglas, el centro de información no pudo dar más datos)

Ash, se despide de Richie y toman caminos distintos caminos, ya que Richie ya venció a la primera contrincante y va por la segunda (No le dio datos a Ash, ya que él espera ver por sus propios medios que clase de entrenador se va enfrentar)

Se puede ver que Ash y Pikachu se dirigen al Bosque Verde, para llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

_**Futuro:**_

Lugar: Bosque (ruta 29)

Luego de que Amy y Brad se dirigen a la Ciudad Cerezo, se encuentran un bosque lleno de pokemón jamás vistos (por ellos). Ambos se ven impresionado por lo que ven.

Luego ellos continúan con su camino mientras tratan de conocerse

Amy: Así que eres de Hoenn

Brad: Así es

Amy: y por qué viniste de tan lejos?

Brad: Bueno como verás… este es un lugar que me llamó la atención ya que mis padres me hablaron mucho de ello… conocer cosas nuevas me parece muy emocionante… y lo estuve planeando desde que era pequeño.

Amy: ….. "ya veo"

Brad: y tú dices que eres de Kanto verdad?

Amy: Sí... verás preferí empezar desde aquí ya que me estaré fortaleciendo lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarme a mi padre, que es uno de los mejores del mundo!

Brad: Tu padre! El mejor del mundo?

Amy: Claro

Brad: …. Pues mis padres son coordinadores pokemón

Amy: en serio, wow he oído mucho de eso de ser un coordinador… pero porque no eres como tus padres?

Brad: bueno será porque le vi más interesante ser un entrenador que un coordinador.

Amy: ya veo…

Brad: Ten cuidado conmigo, ya que en mi mochila poseo un huevo que en cualquier momento puede eclosionar.

Amy: Un huevo pokemón?

Brad: Sí, me lo dio mi madre como regalo de mi primer viaje. Dice que me servirá mucho para las batallas.

Amy: Y de qué pokemón es?

Brad: Aún no lo sé.

Brad y Amy continúan con la caminata.

_**Nota: Mientras caminaban por el bosque, estuvieron luchando contra pokemón salvajes para fortalecer a sus pokemón iniciales (luego terminan cansados, claro) **_

Amy y Brad ya llegaron a la Ciudad Cerezo

Brad: Que bien que llegamos

Amy: fiuuu (cansada)

Luego un señor se les acerca a los entrenadores

Señor: Oigan! De casualidad ustedes son entrenadores pokemón

Brad: sí, por qué

Señor: Qué casualidad, jeje yo soy un guía de entrenadores pokemón como ustedes, en caso de que no sepan cómo cuidar a sus amigos cansados, (observa a sus pokemon) umh y si se ven cansados

_**Nota: La verdad que están re cansados (después de tanta pelea se fortalecieron mucho como para aprender nuevos ataques)**_

Amy: La verdad sí que están cansados ¿qué hacemos?

Señor: Bueno.. síganme.. a perdón por ser tan maleducado… pero mi nombre es Monti

Amy: yo soy Amy (entusiasmada)

Brad: Mi nombre es Brad (seriamente)

Monti: Bueno ya llegamos… (Les muestra un gran edificio), es un Centro Pokemón

Amy: WOW

Monti: Bueno entren chicos

Los chicos entraron al edificio

Enfermera Joy: Buenos días les puedo ayudar a curar a sus pokemón

Amy y Brad: Claro, muchas gracias

El proceso fue muy rápido, luego salieron del edificio

Amy: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a recuperar la fuerza a nuestros pokemón

Monti: Fue un placer… saben cómo son buenos chicos les daré esto.

Monti le da unas zapatillas especiales a todo terreno para Brad

Monti: Toma

Brad: Para mí?

Monti: Claro (le sonríe) las necesitarás mucho para tu viaje

Brad: Muchas gracias Monti, son geniales

Monti: Ah… y para la señorita toma esto (les entrega unas zapatillas muy especiales)

Amy: Genial, muchas gracias señor!

Monti: Estas zapatillas son muy especiales ya que se transforma en patines

Amy: es cierto!

Luego Amy y Brad se despiden de Monti, y se van de la Ciudad Cerezo

Siguen su búsqueda del chikorita secuestrada

_**Nota: Mientras Brad y Amy caminan por el bosque un par de figuras invisibles los están espiando, ambas figuras poseen un aura distinta, de color rojo y azul. **_

Amy: Oye.. presiento que alguien nos está observando

Brad: Tu… crees?

?: Tal vez porque así lo es! (Una chica aparece sobre un arbol)

_**Nota: Bueno… tambien me olvide que había una persona más espiando.**_

Amy: Y tú quién eres!?

Brad: Es la ladrona!

Amy: La LADRONA!?

?: Como verás acertaste niño (se baja del arbol)

Amy: Oye y que hiciste con ese pobre chikorita!?

?: Te refieres a este (le muestra la pokeball), como verás para mí más que nada es una de las cosas más inútiles que he robado.

Amy: Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa como esa!? (enojada)

?: Jajajaj (risa burlona)… como me gusta ver a la gente enojada… sabes quiero verte en acción.. te desafío

Amy: Con mucho gusto (saca su cindaquil)

Brad: oye Amy… estás segura de esto

Amy: Claro… Brad… acaso me estás subestimando?

Brad: Bueno has lo que quieras (terco) "jamás pensé que esta niña tendría un lado muy obstinado…jé...sonaría muy interesante ver como pelea"

?: Para que sepas mi nombre es Miranda… Estás preparada?

Amy: Claro que sí!

Miranda: Empezaré con esta tonta chikorita

Amy: Grrrr

Chikorita vs Cindaquil

Amy: Cindaquil Utiliza ataque de ascuas

Miranda: Esquívalo inútil (Le da) Grrr maldición! Vamos inútil utiliza embestida!

La envestida de chikorita le da a cindaquil pero como chikorita estaba muy débil no le surgió mucho efecto

Amy: Último golpe cindaquil

Y chikorita queda debilitada y queda al mismo tiempo quemada

Miranda: Argh… sabía que ese pokemón era una pérdida de tiempo (se va dejando a chikorita debilitada en el suelo)

Amy: Oye no te escaparás de esto (Brad la detiene)

Amy: Oye… suéltame!

Brad: Tranquilízate… no te olvidas de chikorita

Amy: Uhm…(recupera la razón) cierto (se acerca a chikorita para ayudarla), chikorita no te rindas (se ve que chikorita ve a Amy)

Brad llama al profesor Elm

Brad: Ya encontramos a chikorita, pero está gravemente herida por la batalla

Elm: y la ladrona!?

Brad: Escapo

Elm: Sabes dónde?

Brad: aún no

Elm: Donde están ustedes?

Brad: En la ruta 30

Elm: Sabes…hay una casa en donde vive un gran amigo mío, es un investigador pokemón, tal vez pueda ayudar a recuperar a chikorita, se hace llamar el señor pokemón

Brad: Suena bien (se acerca a Amy)…oye Amy hay una casa cerca de allí y vive un investigador pokemón. El podrá ayudarnos

Amy: Suena genial… a la carga!

Amy y Brad van hacia la casa del investigador pokemón

(TOC-TOC)

Señor P: Uhm, Elm me dijo que ustedes llegarían aquí, pasen.

Amy: Disculpe señor, pero nos podría ayudar (le muestra a chikorita al señor pokemón)

Señor P: No se preocupe… ya se recuperara en un instante (pone a chikorita en una capsula)

Amy: Me alegro (preocupada)

Señor P: se ve que te preocupas mucho por ese chikorita, me alegra ver que entrenadores como tú se preocupen por ellos aun no siendo suyo…

Amy: pues... (Sonriente y sin palabras)

Señor P: Como se llaman?

Ambos se presentaron

Señor P: Mucho gusto, uhm parece que chikorita se recuperó de sus heridas

Amy: A ver….(se acerca a chikorita) Hola! estas bien!?

Chikorita: … (la mira con cara de confundida)

Amy: Me alegro (Y la abraza)

La cara de chikorita cambia con una sonrisa de alivio

Brad: Parece que le agradas a este pokemón

Amy: Tu crees? (mira a chikorita)

(chikorita se aferra a Amy)

Señor P: Pues es porque realmente le agradas!

Amy: Chikorita de verdad te agrado

Chikorita: - (afirma)

Señor p: Hasta te lo podrías quedar!

Amy: Encerio! me lo podría quedar

Señor P: Claro, si ella te escogió

Amy: Genial, ahora eres parte de mi equipo!

Chikorita celebra

Brad: "Que suertuda, obtuvo a su primer pokemón, sin necesidad de capturarlo"

(TOC-TOC)

Brad: Esperaba a alguien?

Señor P: Ah sí, a un viejo amigo que viene de visita (le abre la puerta)

Profesor Oak: Que hay amigo, cuanto tiempo…parece que ya tienes visita! (Ve a Amy)

Brad: Pero es el Profesor Oak!

Amy: Lo conoces?

Brad: Es un famoso científico de la Región de Kanto, que acaso no lo conoces?

Amy: (Cara de duda)

Profesor Oak: Vaya vaya, si es la pequeña Amy

Amy: Eh?

Profesor Oak: Que… acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

Amy: Disculpe… pero no se quién es usted?

Profesor Oak: (PLOP) (típica caída del anime) Bueno será porque a última vez que vi a Amy es cuando era una pequeña y dulce niñita, ya que conozco muy bien a tus padres

Amy: Enserio?

Profesor O: Exacto, recuerdo que ambos eran entrenadores novatos igual que tu

Amy: Vaya (asombrada)

Brad: Lo siento, si interrumpo, pero recuerdas Amy, que tenemos que atrapar a la ladrona?

Amy: A sí, casi se me olvidaba

Profesor Oak: Ladrona?

Brad: Sí, profesor esa ladrona se llama Miranda, y fue el que secuestro y abandono a Chikorita

Amy: Sí, y tenemos que encontrarla de una vez por todas

Señor P: Tal vez podría ayudarlos

Amy y Brad: Pero cómo?

Señor P: Tengo a Poochyena, posee un buen olfato, solo necesitamos algo que poseía Miranda

Amy: (Pensando)

Brad: Amy! Utiliza la pokeball de Chikorita

Amy: Oh claro, cómo no lo pensé antes, toma (le da la pokeball al señor P)

Señor P: Con esto será suficiente (saca a Poochyena)

El Señor P le muestra la pokeball a Poochyena

Amy: Nunca vi a ese pokemón (Lo registra en su pokedex)

Brad: Es de la región de Hoenn (también lo registra)

Señor P: Síganme!

Los chicos y el Profesor Oak siguen al Señor P, por el bosque hasta llegar a una cueva oscura

Señor P: Tenemos que entrar a la cueva oscura

Brad: (asienta)

Amy: (con una gotita) te-te-tenemos que entrar a la-la-la cu-cueva oscu-cura? (se notaba muy nerviosa)

Brad: Que acaso tienes miedo? (desafiante y al mismo tiempo burlón)

Amy: Claro que no! Entremos Ya (Amy saca a Cindaquil)

Amy: Por favor Cindaquil, podrías prender el fuego de tu espalda para tener iluminación?

Cindaquil: (asienta y prende el fuego de su espalda)

Brad: Miedosa

Amy: Oye! Necesitamos iluminación para continuar, no?

Brad: jé..

Señor P: Parece que llegamos

Profesor Oak: Pero… no hay nadie

Señor P: Que raro, mi Poochyena, tiene un olfato muy potente, es raro que se equivoque

Profesor Oak: Pero escuchen….. hay ecos

Amy: Ecos?...Ah claro!

Profesor Oak: Puede estar rodeado de una superficie de acero (comienza a golpear la superficie)…Tengo un plan (saca a un Dragonite)

Amy y Brad se asombran (Y lo registran en su pokedex)

Profesor Oak: Dragonte Utiliza golpe roca

El Dragonite dio un potente golpe contra las paredes, la tierra se convirtió en acero

Profesor O: Tal como lo suponía, es de acero, debe haber un cuarto secreto por aquí

Brad: Hay que averiguarlo!

El profesor Oak, le dice a su Dragonite, que utilice de nuevo su Golpe Roca, contra la superficie de acero

Pero a pesar de que Dragonite, de su gran golpe, no es suficiente

Amy: Cindaquil utiliza tu ataque ascuas

El ataque de fuego parece ser muy eficaz, pero necesitaba más potencia en el ataque

Amy: Como destruiremos la pared de acero

Profesor Oak: Mmm… (Piensa)… lo tengo

Brad: Cuál es su plan profesor?

Profesor Oak: Les daré esto a ustedes dos (Les entrega algo a Brad y a Amy)

Amy: Qué es esto? (mirando el objeto)

Profesor Oak: Es una Maquina Técnica, sirve para enseñarle a un pokemón, un movimiento al instante

Brad: Enserio (saca a su Totodile)

Profesor Oak: Brad el tuyo es una MT rayo de hielo, y el tuyo Amy es lanzallamas. Mejor enseñen a sus pokemón ahora mismo.

Brad y Amy: Sí (les enseñan sus nuevos movimientos a sus pokemón)

Profesor: Ahora… Brad, has que tu Totodile, utilice su rayo de hielo contra la superficie de acero

Brad: Sí (Totodile utiliza su rayo de hielo)

La superficie quedo totalmente cubierto por el hielo

Profesor Oak: Ahora te toca a ti Amy, dile a tu Cindaquil que utilice su lanzallamas

Amy: Claro (Cindaquil utiliza su lanzallamas)

Pero el lanzallamas de Cindaquil no es suficiente para derretir la superficie cubierta de hielo

Amy: Vamos Cindaquil (alienta)

Luego se puede observar que la llama de Cindaqui, se hizo más elevado (con más volumen de lo normal)

Amy: Que le sucede a Cindaquil!

Señor P: Parece ser que tu Cindaquil, es una especie muy rara de la familia evolutiva, ya que es inusual que un Cindaquil, pueda aumentar el volumen de su llama de esta manera.

Profesor Oak: No solo aumenta el volumen de su llama, sino que aumenta su poder al máximo

Brad: Cindaquil es asombroso

Amy: Genial, Cindaquil utiliza toda tu potencia!

Cindaquil utiliza todo su poder como para derretir todo el acero

Amy: Sí! Bien hecho Cindaquil (Pero a pesar de que Cindaquil utilizó todo su poder, la consecuencia de ello fue cansarse)….Oye Cindaquil, se debilito..

Brad: Seguro porque utilizo todo su poder

Amy: Bien hecho amigo (lo regresa)

Profesor Oak: Este lugar parece un cuartel secreto

Brad: Pero de qué!?

Miranda: Del Team Rocket sabiondo

Brad: Eh!?

Amy: Pero si es Miranda! (Furiosa)

Miranda: pero si nos volvemos a encontrar… que casualidad

Amy: qué haces aquí!?

Miranda: No es obvio…

Amy: Eh!?

Miranda: No ves tanta tecnología avanzada del Team Rocket

Amy: Team Rocket? Me suena familiar….(Pensativa)

Profesor Oak: Si esa organización, fue destruida hace varios años… por qué lo mencionas

Miranda: Mi objetivo, es hacer que esta organización vuelva a lo que era antes hace 24 años

Brad y Amy: 24 años!

Profesor Oak: Pero cómo puedes decir esto. Revivir a una organización que se encargaba de robar, secuestrar, experimentar, a los pokemón, como si fueran basura, no lo voy a permitir!

Miranda: jajaja, solo observa (saca a un Gyarados)

Miranda: Utiliza Hiperrayo contra Dragonite

Gyarados deja muy débil a Dragonite

Profesor Oak: oh... no (regresa a Dragonite)

Señor P: Pero cómo va a restaurar a una organización que fue destruida por completo hace 24 años?

Miranda: Fácil…con una máquina del tiempo (señala aun dispositivo que parece ser una máquina de tiempo)

Amy: Pero cómo es posible eso…. no lo voy a permitir (Saca a Cindaquil)

_**Nota: Cindaquil solamente estaba cansado pero no debilitado**_

Amy: Utiliza tu potente lanzallamas

Brad: Noooo Amy… no va a funcionar

Miranda: Jajaja, pero que inepta… Gyarados utiliza hidropulso!

El Gyarados utiliza el hidropulso contra Cindaquil. Dejándolo de verdad debilitado, pero consiente.

Amy: Nooo…Cindaquil!(se acerca a Cindaquil para ayudarlo)

Miranda: Nada de eso, Gyarados utiliza Hiperrayo para terminar con esto

Justo cuando Gyarados iba a utilizar su potente ataque, justo sale un rayo de hielo que le da justo a Gyarados

Miranda: Argh Acabaré contigo (a Brad)..Gyarados utiliza Hiperrayo

El Hiperrayo da a Brad y a Totodile dejándolo inconsciente

Amy: Brad!

Miranda activa la máquina de tiempo durante 25 años en el pasado para poder evitar que el Team Rocket se destruya, y el lugar de localización Kanto (pero al azar), luego se abre un agujero del gusano

Miranda aprovecha para encerrar al Señor P y al Profesor Oak en una jaula de hielo hecha por Gyarados con su rayo de hielo

Miranda intenta entrar al portal, pero es detenida por Amy

Amy: Cindaquil utiliza de nuevo tu ataque de lanzallamas

Miranda: ¿Tú sí que no te rindes verdad?, Gyarados utiliza Hidropulso (El hidropulso da a Cindaquil y a Amy a la vista del Profesor Oak y El señor P, que no pueden hacer nada al respecto)

Amy termina inconsciente, junto a Brad, Cindaqui y Totodile

Miranda: Observen (A los profesores), tengo una idea divertida, si lanzo a estos 2 por el portal ellos tendrán una caída libre desde el cielo

Profesor Oak: Nooo, no lo hagas!

Miranda: Observa anciano…Gyarados lánzalos al portal…. (Amy, Brad y sus pókemon son lanzados al portal)

Miranda: (tambien se mete al portal junto a Gyarados) Saludoss, jjajaja

_**Nota: Miranda no fue la última en meterse al portal… recuerden los seres invisibles del aura de color azul y rojo tambien entraron (ellos siempre estuvieron observando)**_

El portal del tiempo se cerró, Amy y Brad van a un viaje a lo desconocido… sobrevivirán a la caída libre?

_Esta Historia Continuará…_

Gracias a ustedes los lectores por leer esta historia, en caso de que se aburran ya que ash y misty no hayan hecho mucha participación, lo se pero tenía que hacer esto antes pero prometo que si ustedes son pacientes no los decepcionaré, sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar :D


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola espero que hayan podido llegar hasta aquí jejeje aca ya comienza la aventura en el tiempo presente, así que la pequeña Amy podía a llegar a llevarse sorpresas inesperadas

Capítulo 3: Lugar conocido en el tiempo desconocido

Bueno esta historia se enfoca en Amy, ya que Ash y Pikachu se están dirigiendo a Ciudad Plateada

Se puede ver a Amy y a Cindaquil cayendo desde el cielo, pero luego aparece un aura roja y termina de inmediato al suelo.

Más tarde, se puede ver a Amy, despertándose gracias a Cindaquil, y luego Amy abre los ojos y se puede ver que está en una casa, Amy se asusta un poco ya que el lugar le resulta familiar

Amy: Cindaquil dónde estoy? (apenas abrió los ojos, ya que los tiene cansados)

Luego se ve una silueta de una mujer, que se le acerca amablemente, pues es Delia, la mamá de Ash

Delia: Por fin te despertaste

Amy: (atónita)…quién eres tú?

Delia: Bueno, yo soy la persona que te recogió, mientras tú estabas inconsciente

Amy: Inconsciente!?

Delia: Me llamo Delia Ketchum

Amy: (Quedó helada) "que!?"

Delia: Qué sucede… estás bien?

Amy: Lo mismo me pregunto… (nerviosa) de casualidad tú tienes un hijo?

Delia: Claro.. por qué?

Amy: Y su-su no-nom-br-bre es Ash?

Delia: (inocentemente) Claro! Qué casualidad

Amy: Hay me duele l cabeza, que año es este?

Delia: (Le responde inocentemente)

Amy:(tiembla, y está más nerviosa que nunca) "ay no, de todas las personas en este mundo justo tengo que caer aquí" "de seguro viajé por el tiempo, como lo dijo…. Miranda!…oh no Brad"

Amy: Disculpe…eh… uhm- es decir señora Ketchum, dónde estoy?

Delia: En Pueblo Paleta

Amy: Pueblo Paleta?

A Amy le suena el videomisor

Amy: Uhm…. Mi videomisor… quién será? Disculpa pero tengo que contestar

Era Brad

Amy: Brad…. Estas vivo….

Brad: Claro que estoy vivo

Amy: Pero como…

Brad: No lo sé. Lo se que estoy vivo en Ciudad Azulona, ahora dime ¿¡dónde estás!?

Amy: Ciudad Azulona!? Está muy lejos de aquí….pues yo estoy en Pueblo Paleta

Brad: Pueblo Paleta!?

Amy: (Asienta)

Brad: Ya veo….(piensa) que tal si vas a Ciudad Azulona para reencontrarnos

Amy: Brad….sabes que…..

Brad: (la interrumpe) Sí….pero no lo menciones….

Amy: Pero…

Brad: No te preocupes, te prometo que volveremos JUNTOS a nuestros hogares

Amy: En serio?...lo prometes!?

Brad: Claro…Yo jamás rompo mis promesas

Amy: Pues… es una promesa (sonríe)

Brad: Te espero en Ciudad Azulona

Amy: No te preocupes…llegaré lo más antes posible! (Fin de la transmisión)

_**Nota: El videomisor de Brad y Amy son de tecnología avanzada de 25 años después, el punto es que solo entre ellos se pueden comunicar con el dispositivo.**_

Amy le cuenta a Delia que tiene que ir a Ciudad Azulona. Pero antes Delia le dice a Amy si antes de irse, si le gustaría conocer al Profesor Oak, por lo cual Amy aprovecha para saber del Team Rocket, y decide ver al profesor.

Ambas van al Laboratorio

El profesor Oak les saluda (obviamente el profesor Oak es más joven, que el profesor Oak que Amy conoce)

Amy: Usted es el Profesor Oak

Profesor Oak: Así es…quieres que mire a tus pokemón?

Amy: (seriamente) la razón por la que vine aquí no es para que vea a mis pokemón, es para que me explique que es la organización del Equipo Rocket

Profesor Oak: Del equipo Rocket, porque quieres saber esto?

Amy: Lo siento, pero no se lo puedo decir

Profesor Oak: Ya veo…sabes si no te molesta… puedo ver a tus pokemón

Amy: Por qué?

Profesor Oak: Para ver como los tratas… si me los prestas un rato… te cuento lo del Equipo Rocket, Trato Hecho?

Amy: Hecho! (Amy les entrega las pokeballs de Cindaquil y Chikorita)

Profesor Oak: Vaya, jamás he visto estas pokeball, dónde las conseguiste?

Amy: Ehm… Ehm (nerviosa) "¡pero esas pokeball no existían!"

Profesor Oak: Es muy peculiar (observando las pokeball)

Amy: Lo siento señor… pero no puedo revelarle la información..

Profesor Oak: Bueno no te haré más preguntas…no quiero que te sientas presionada, tienes toda mi confianza.

Amy: Esta bien, señor

El profesor Oak observa a Cindaquil y a Chikorita

Delia: Y cómo va Profesor?

Profesor Oak: Fascinante! Veo que les das mucho amor a tus pokemón, y que les gustas mucho a ambos.

Amy: Que bueno

Profesor Oak: Bueno como te dije antes te voy a contar la historia del Team Rocket

El profesor Oak le cuenta la historia, y le dice que la organización no ha sido destruida

Amy: "así que no ha sido destruida la organización aún"

El profesor Oak, le devuelve los pokemón a Amy

Oak: Oye Amy, acaso eres una entrenadora pokemón

Amy: Em Sí claro

Profesor Oak: Por qué no vas a ganar las medallas del Gimnasio para poder ingresar a la Liga Pokemón?

Amy: La verdad, que yo pensaba comenzar por la región de Jhoto, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas y llegué aquí, pero pensándolo bien no estaría mal la idea.

Delia: Genial, entonces iras a la meseta Añil

Amy: Lo intentaré señora Ketchum, iré a la meseta Añil

Amy se despide del Profesor Oak y de Delia

Amy: Nos volveremos a ver? (a Delia)

Delia: Claro, si eres una niña muy buena

Luego Amy abraza a Delia, provocando que esta reaccione como una sorpresa

Amy: (mientras abraza a Delia) Muchas gracias por cuidarme

Delia: Fue un placer (y puso una mirada tierna hacia ella y acaricio su cabeza)

Amy se dirige hacia el bosque hacia Ciudad Verde con mucha energía

Delia: No olvides visitarme (Gritando)

Amy: Claroooo! (Se dirige al Bosque)

El viaje de Amy comienza, en un mundo diferente, pero con el mismo objetivo.

Mientras tanto se observa al Profesor Oak y a Delia

Profesor Oak: Delia parece que esa niña ya tocó tu corazón

Delia: Puede ser… (se observa su mirada pensativa pero al mismo tiempo conmovedor)

Esta historia continuará…..

Espero que les haya gustado de veras me gustaría que sigan leyendo ya que aquí comienza lo interesante, la acción y por supuesto Ash y Misty estan cada vez mas cerca que nunca, ya cuando sigan leyendo ya sabran a los que me refiero, pero la cosa es que sea pacientes, y no olviden comentar, criticas buenas y malas, de todos modos lo acepto con todo gusto y sus dudas. Saludosss


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! de nuevo por fin llegamos al cap 4, Amy se dirige a Ciudad Azulona, pero creo que el destino hará que tome una decisión importante.

Capítulo 4: Una decisión tan dura como un golpe de roca

_**Nota: En esta historia se enfocará en Amy llegando a Ciudad Plateada, omitimos la historia en Ciudad Verde, ya que sería puro relleno. Y tambien omitimos la historia de Ash y Pikachu.**_

Después de tantos enredos en Ciudad Verde, finalmente Amy llega en la Ciudad Plateada con el objetivo de llegar a Ciudad Azulona

_**Nota: Amy no está decidida de recolectar las medallas en Kanto, ya que lo único que piensa es en reunirse con Brad.**_

Amy (y cindaquil): Cada vez más cerca de Ciudad Azulona (estirando sus brazos hacia arriba)

_**Nota: Durante la mayoría del viaje, Amy lleva a Cindaquil en su hombro como acompañante **_

Amy se dirige en la ruta, pero es detenida por una niña misteriosa

Descripción de la niña misteriosa: Es una niña, más alta que Amy, de cabello castaño con un mechón de color rojo y una boina de color blanca, un vestido floreado. Y unas botas marrones.

Amy: oiga, disculpe, pero puedo pasar?

Niña: (niega con su cabeza) Dato: no habla

Amy: por qué no puedo pasar?

Niña: (le sonríe)

Amy: Te estás burlando (frunciendo el ceño)

Amy intenta pasar pero la niña no lo deja, asi que Amy se rinde.

Amy: Bueno, que quiere que haga para poder pasar. (Aflojada)

Niña: (le señala el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada)

Amy: Quiere que vaya al Gimnasio?...para ganar la medalla?

Niña: (asienta con la cabeza)

Amy: De habérmelo dicho antes….(se decide) lo haré

Niña: (le sonríe)

Amy: Esta bien… iré por la medalla así me dejas pasar

Amy, se dirige al Gimnasio para ganarse su primera medalla.

Se enfoca que la niña callada le sonríe

Amy: Hola, hay alguien por aquí (entrando al gimnasio)

Amy: Bueno Cindaquil, parece que no hay nadie aquí

?: Alto ahí jovencita!

Amy: Eh?

?: Soy Brock, el líder del Gimnasio

Amy: Líder de Gimnasio!?

Brock: Así es! Y como soy el primer líder del Gimnasio al que tienes que enfrentar las reglas aquí son más interesantes. (Con los brazos cruzados) Tienes al menos 2 pokemón?

Amy: Sí

Brock: Entonces no perdamos tiempo y comencemos a luchar!

La batalla por la primera medalla comienza con Amy vs El líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Brock especialista en Pokemón tipo Roca.

Amy: Bueno yo empiezo con Cindaquil (arroja su pokeball con cierto estilo) A lucirse se dice amigo

Sale El CIndaquil de Amy en el campo de Batalla

Brock: Puedo notar que tu Cindaquil está muy bien cuidado (observando)

Amy: Ja! Hablas demasiado

Brock: Bueno, empecemos con la acción, Geude yo te elijo

Sale Geude

Amy: Como soy una chica daré el primer golpe… Cindaquil utiliza lanzallamas

El cindaquil de Amy lanza su lanzallamas contra Geude

Brock: Se nota que eres novata, los ataques tipo fuego no son muy eficaces contra los tipo roca, Geude utiliza tumba roca

El tumba roca de Geude le da con mucha fuerza a Cindaquil, dejando muy herido

Amy: Oh no! "que hago"

Brock: Bueno te daré con un último golpe, Geude utiliza de nuevo tumba rocas

Amy: No tan rápido, cindaquil utiliza toda tu potencia en tu ataque de lanzallamas

Brock: Qué!? Aunque utilices toda tu fuerza en tu lanzallamas no le hará ningún daño a Geude

Amy: Ah sí, pues observa!

El Cindaquil de Amy aumenta su llama de la espalda y lanza su potente lanzallamas dejando debilitado a Geude.

Brock: Qué!? Pe-pero no es posible!

El Geude de Brock queda muy debilitado

Amy: Lo ves mi pokemón tipo fuego derrotó a tu pokemón tipo roca…. (Luego ve que su cindaquil también cae debilitado también) pero qué!?

Brock: Parece que se cansó ya que dio todo para ganar en esta batalla

Amy: Lo has hecho excelente amigo (lo devuelve en su pokeball)…bueno ahora continuemos con nuestra batalla

Brock: Bueno ahora utilizaré al mejor de todos, Onix sal

Sale el Onix de Brock

_**Nota: Sé que el Onix de Brock ya evoluciono, pero este Onix es otro.**_

Amy: Pero es enorme…. Eso le hace más interesante las cosas! Chikorita ve

Sale el Chikorita de Amy de manera lúcida

Brock: Tienes estilo… pero no es suficiente… Onix atrapa a Chikorita

El Onix tiene atrapado a Chikorita

Amy: Suéltate Chikorita

El Chikorita trata de soltarse, pero como Onix es más grande y fuerte se le hace imposible

Amy: Utiliza Hojas navaja

El Chikorita de Amy utiliza las hojas navajas contra El Onix, haciéndolo mucho efecto

Brock: Onix… resiste, utiliza placaje

El placaje le da a Chikorita

Amy: Utiliza Hojas navaja "puedo notar que este ataque es muy útil contra los tipo roca"

La hoja afilada de Chikorita le da con mucha potencia a Onix, hasta que cae debilitado.

Amy: Sí hemos ganado, (abraza a chikorita), gracias amiga

Brock: Admito que perdí porque te subestimé joven entrenadora

Amy: Eh!?

Brock: Así que, como prueba de tu victoria te confiero la Medalla Roca de la Liga Pokemón (le entrega la medalla)

Amy: Mi primera medalla (observa su medalla y se puede observar en sus ojos la emoción)

Brock: Te doy una sugerencia, ve al gimnasio cerulean y prueba tus habilidades

Amy: Lo haré, y seré la mejor maestra pokemón de todos los tiempos

Brock: (queda atónico) "maestro pokemón, me recuerda a…"

Amy: (interrumpe) Oye no te quedes pensando….

Brock: um,,, lo siento Amy… me quedé recordando aquellos viajes que tuve, me hiciste acordar de tantas cosas y aventuras que tuve. (Le acaricia la cabeza de Amy)

Amy: Eh!? (Con cara de algo inesperado)

Brock: Puedo ver en tus ojos…. Que llegarás muy lejos

Amy: Claro…. Me dejas pensando, ya me decidí, llegaré lejos comenzando desde Kanto.

Brock: Así que tú sueño es llegar a ser un maestro pokemón eh

Amy: Sí, y cuál es el tuyo

Brock: Para que sepas, yo quiero convertirme en un excelente doctor pokemón

Amy: Eso suena interesante y veo que lo lograrás

Brock: Gracias

Luego Amy se despide de Brock,

Amy: Adiós Brock, es decir futuro doctor pokemón

Brock: Mucha suerte Amy, y no te olvides de seguir tus sueños

Se puede enfocar a Brock observando a Amy

Brock: "esa niña me recuerda a…. hay que admitir que tiene la pinta de un viejo amigo"

Amy se dirige a la entrada de la ruta para el comienzo del largo camino a Ciudad Cerulean

Amy: la niña callada no está por aquí, eso quiere decir que puedo continuar. Continuemos Cindaquil

_**Nota: Amy ya curo a todos sus pokemón en el Centro pokemon**_

Amy: (encuentra un objeto muy extraño) que es esto? , se ve muy útil, será mejor que lo lleve.

_**Nota: Amy no sabe que el objeto que se encontró es una MO de destello**_

Amy va corriendo por la ruta, contenta hasta llegar a la entrada de la Cueva Lunar, se puede observar que hay muchos entrenadores por aquí, rodeando por lo que parece ser una batalla pokemón.

Amy: (de curiosa intenta observar la batalla) Lo siento…. Permiso (Se encuentra con alguien inesperado y queda atónica) Qué!?

Amy puede observar a Miranda, peleando con un entrenador

Se observa que Miranda tiene un nidoran macho, y le está ganando un ratatta del entrenador

Miranda: Puedes ver la fuerza de mi pokemón, perdedor

Entrenador: oh no, se ve que soy muy débil (decepcionado)

Miranda: jajaja (burlona) Eh!? (Logra ver a Amy)

Ambas se encontraron, como si el destino estuviera planeando un encuentro que puede llegar a terminar con un final desesperante, quien sabe si se les juega una mala pasada, lo que se sabe es que es un encuentro muy reñido.

Se sabe que ambas se encuentran con una mirada desafiante.

Esta historia continuará…

Gracias por leer otra vez, la verdad que lo aprecio mucho :) ahora el próximo cap será muy interesante ya sabrán porque de todos modos el título lo dirá. Comenten, dudas y críticas buenas y malas yo lo acepto con todo gusto :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! llegue al cap más interesante y siempre quise escribirlo ahora léanlo y opinen porqué.

Capítulo 5: Encuentros desesperantes

Se puede apreciar la imagen de desprecio mutuo en ambas, aunque se puede apreciar a Miranda asustada al ver que Amy está viva.

Miranda: pe-pero es imposible

Amy: A qué te refieres con eso

Miranda: "debería estar muerta, nadie sobrevive con una caída libre" Eh nada (nerviosa), vaya, vaya se puede apreciar que una cierta entrenadora está muy nerviosa

Amy: A qué te refieres!?

_**Nota: los entrenadores huyeron de la zona al ver que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta**_

Comenzó a llover, y Miranda estaba a punto de huir, pero le detiene Amy

Amy: oye, tu no te escaparás de mí fácilmente

Miranda: Ya veo, creo que me estás desafiando, No?

Amy: Claro, que más podría decirte, je

Miranda: Acepto, con toda franqueza (irónica)

El combate comienza, a pesar de que esté lloviendo nada lo impedirá.

Miranda: Bueno yo comienzo con Gyarados, "es ideal ya que está lloviendo"

Amy: No está mal, pero yo empiezo con cindaquil (él se rehúsa a pelear)…..pero por qué?

_**Nota: El cindaquil de Amy, se rehúsa a pelear, porque el le tiene miedo a Gyarados, a causa de la experiencia que tuvo en la cueva oscura.**_

Miranda: jajajaja me da risa tu cindaquil, llorón jajajaja, acaso te vas a rendirte

Amy: Mejor no te rías, porque a pesar de esto yo no me rindo fácilmente, (saca a su chikorita) a lucirse se ha dicho (y sale)

Miranda: Me vencerás con esa cosa tan diminuta no me hagas reír

Amy: Tú solo observa (ordena a chikorita), vamos chikorita, ataca con tus afiladas hojas

Chikorita le da con toda su fuerza contra Gyarados

Miranda: Grr, te derrotaré fácilmente, utiliza tu más potente rayo congelador

El rayo de hielo le da con tanta fuerza a chikorita que quedó debilitada con un solo golpe

Amy: Oh no!

Miranda: Sabía que esa cosa debilucha iba a ser derrotada fácilmente, igual que a ti

Amy: Grr, como te atreves

Miranda: Ahora a rematarla

Amy: A qué te refieres

Miranda: Ya verás, Vamos Gyarados, remátalo de nuevo con tu ataque final

Amy: Pero ya está debilitada, no me digas que…

Miranda: es lo que tú piensas

Amy no podía dejar que eso pase, entonces regresó a chikorita en su pokeball

Miranda: Maldita, entonces me desharé de ti como si fueras un insecto

Amy: Hazlo si te atreves (ella no cree que sería capaz de hacerlo todo por sus objetivos)

Miranda: Lo haré!, Gyarados, hiperayo

Amy se queda quieta hasta que se da cuenta que Miranda hablaba en serio, el hiperayo iba a ser lanzado, hasta que un potente rayo le da contra el Gyarados, haciendo que éste se debilite fácilmente.

Amy: Que fue eso?

Miranda: Pero quién hiso eso!?

Un Pikachu se le acerca a Amy para protegerla

Amy: pero es un pikachu (el pikachu se le acerca con toda su simpatía) Ehm hola (tímidamente)

Luego se acerca un entrenador para ir tras su pikachu

?: Pikachu, no te vuelvas a escapar así otra vez

_**Nota: Eso explica que el Pikachu fue tras Amy a causa de un instinto que posee Pikachu hacia Amy, pudo ver algo en ella que le resulta familiar y a causa de ello quiso protegerla. (ya sabrán que es lo que vio en ella) **_

Miranda: Y tú quién eres

?: bueno para que sepas, soy …. (un rayo dio contra un arbol, causando que se interrumpa lo que iba a decir )

Miranda aprovecha para huir. (ya que Amy no lo dejaba huir tan fácilmente, pero ella se distrajo por el arbol caído)

Amy: está huyendo! (un rayo casi le da, pero es detenida por el entrenador)

Amy: Oye suéltame (con tono grosera, sin saber a quién le habla), no hay que permitir que se escape

?: Pero es peligroso

Amy: Mira… (Miranda logra escapar) lo que hiciste! Si no fuera por ti, Miranda no escaparía

?: (La suelta) Mi culpa, pues deberías agradecérmelo, ya que salvé tu vida

Amy: (desvía mirada)jamp nadie pidió tu ayuda

?: (mirando de reojo) oye, deberíamos ir al Centro Pokemón, ya que está lloviendo a cántaros

Amy: lo haré porque no hay otra opcion

?: Mejor vámonos Pikachu

Pikachu: …

Ambos se dirigen al edificio, luego Amy cura a su chikorita de sus heridas

…..

?: Vaya, sí que tuviste una batalla reñida

Amy: (con la cabeza en bajo) pero no pude ganarle

?: Es normal si eres una novata,

Amy: Talvez tengas razón…., pero no es lo mismo, Miranda es una persona cruel y sin sentimientos, es capaz de hacer cosas horrendas, y siempre se sale con la suya

?: Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que se escape

Amy: (asienta), a por cierto lamento ser tan grosera contigo, pues verás, Miranda siempre me saca de quicio.

?: Te entiendo, permíteme presentarme, soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y este es mi Pikachu

Amy: QUE!? "no puedo creerlo, pero si es… "

Ash: Holaa, en que estás pensando (intentando despertar a Amy de sus pensamientos)

Amy: Uhm lo siento, mi nombre es…. Mi nombre es Amy! (re nerviosa)

Ash: Ehm…. Mucho gusto

Amy: (Amy se queda observando fijamente a Ash)

Ash: Oye no te me quedes mirando, acaso te recuerdo a alguien

Amy: Ehm no es que solo….(iba a decir algo pero se arrepiente) lo siento (apenada)

Chikorita se recuperó de sus heridas

Ash: Que bien Amy tu Chikorita se recuperó de sus heridas, que vas a hacer ahora

Amy: Pues yo me dirijo a la Ciudad Cerulean

Ash: Yo también, así que tú vas a juntar las medallas

Amy: Sí, tú también vas a hacer eso

Ash: ya pasé por esto, yo me voy a enfrentar a la elite 4

Amy: La elite 4?

Ash le cuenta a Amy de qué se trata

Amy: Fabuloso, (impresionada) sabes se me ocurrió una idea divertida

Ash: Cual

Amy: Que tal si viajamos juntos en toda le región, como sabes soy una novata y tú eres más experimentado y maduro, no te parece divertido?

Ash: No será porque tienes miedo de entrar sola en la cueva oscura (burlona)

Amy: Retiro lo que dije acerca de tu madurez (testaruda)

Luego deja de llover

Ash: jajaja no hay problema de ser tu "superior", seguramente te costará demasiado para convertirte en un entrenador como yo.

Amy: jajaja (sarcástica) eso lo veremos

Ash y Amy se dirigen al Monte Moon para llegar a su próximo objetivo, Ciudad Cerulean

Ash y Amy entran al Monte Moon y tal como lo parece está lo bastante oscura para pasar así nomás.

Amy: No hay otro camino? (con miedo)

Ash: Que pasa Amy acaso le temes a la oscuridad?

Pikachu: Pikaaa

Amy: Claro que no! Es solo que….. buscaré algo en mi mochila para ver si hay algo útil (escarba su mochila, vaciando sus cosas)

Ash ve algo interesante

Ash: Eso podría ayudarnos (señalando al objeto que Amy encontró al final del capítulo anterior)

Amy: Eso, y para qué

Ash: Es una MO destello, sirve para iluminar, es muy útil si lo uso con pikachu.

Amy: Enserio entonces úsalo (emocionada)

Pikachu aprende destello. Y lo utiliza para iluminar la Cueva

Amy: Que bueno (tranquila), ahora podremos continuar

Ash y Amy continúan con el largo recorrido

Amy: Genial, ahora estoy cada vez más cerca de enfrentarme a la mejor entrenadora de pokemón de tipo agua.

Ash: Te refieres a Misty

Amy: Claro a quién más, es la mejor del mundo (emocionada), es mi modelo a seguir

Ash: Vaya no sabía que Misty tenía fans

Amy: Fans y varios admiradores

Ash: (PLOP) Oye, sabes que tienes que tener por lo menos 2 pokemón, para poder enfrentarte a Misty

Amy: Bueno, para que sepas yo poseo 2 pokemón, o no cindaquil

El cindaquil se deprime (ya que le teme a los pokemón de agua)

Ash: Veo que tu cindaquil, está muy emocionado por la batalla (sarcástico)

Amy: Parece que cindaquil, debe temerle a los pokemón tipo agua, o no es así

Cindaquil afirma

Amy recuerda un flashback de la batalla que tuvo cindaquil con el Gyarados de Miranda

Amy: Ahh, y ahora qué hago

Ash: Simple, por qué no capturas pokemon

Amy: ja! No se me había ocurrido

Ash: Nunca se te ocurre algo verdad (¬¬)

Amy: (¬¬)

Después de un gran recorrido, encuentran a un pokemón, muy raro o sea que es difícil de encontrar

Amy: Ayy que lindo 3, qué es? (lo registra)

Ash: es un clefairy!

Amy: Bueno lo voy a capturar (lo lanza, pero lo rechaza)

Ash: No puedes hacer eso, deberías debilitarlo primero

El clefairy se puso a perseguir enojada a Amy para atacarla

Amy: Auxilio, auxilio, auxilio….. (Corre de clefairy)

Ash: Debiste pensarlo antes

Amy: (mientras corre) tengo una idea (saca a cindaquil)

El cindaquil sale pero de repente se enamora de clefairy

Ash y Amy: (PLOP)

Amy: regresa cindaquil (avergonzada), utilizo a chikorita

Chikorita, usa hoja afilada

La hoja afilada le da a clefairy, pero el pokemón salvaje no se rinde fácilmente y utiliza su propio ataque

Amy: Awww está bailando

Ash: Claro que no tonta, está utilizando metrónomo

Amy: Y eso que significa

Ash: No lo sé, puede significar cualquier cosa

Clefairy utiliza metrónomo y sale descanso

Amy: Pero se durmió

Ash: Ahora Amy, utiliza la pokeball

Amy: Aja… adelante (lo lanza pero se vuelve a rechazar) Pero qué!? (Mira su pokeball)

Ash: Vaya (observando la pokeball de Amy) nunca eh visto esa pokeball, de donde lo sacaste

Amy: Eh…. De…. Por ahí (tartamudeando)

Ash: (mirada sospechosa) Ya sé seguro la conseguiste…. (Se ve la mirada nerviosa de Amy pensando que iba a decir algo que no quiere que diga) COMO PREMIO DE UNA COMPETENCIA! (Inocentemente)

Amy: Em sí Claro, de ahí lo conseguí, (desviando el tema) mira ese clerairy está dormido

_**Nota: El clefairy, a través del movimiento metrónomo le salió descanso **_

Ash: A causa del ataque de metrónomo

Amy: pero a pesar de que esté dormida no puedo capturarlo

Ash: Debe ser que ya tiene un entrenador

Amy: Y está perdida, hay que salir de la cueva para encontrar a su dueño

Ash: A la carga

Pikachu: pikachu

Amy: Sí (lleva al clefairy dormido en sus brazos)

_**Nota: Ya regresó a chikorita a su pokeball **_

Después de una larga caminata por fin pudieron encontrar la salida de la cueva

Amy: Ahí está, la salida

Ash: Después de todo por fin llegamos

Pikachu: pika pi (llamando a Ash y señalando una niña)

Ash ve a una niña desesperada buscando a un clefairy (ya que está gritando su nombre), y de le acerca

Ash: Disculpa, pero de casualidad perdiste a un pokemón

Niña: Sí, lo perdí ayer, porque una chica quería robármelo, lo llevo buscando desde entonces, ¿lo has visto?

Ash: una chica, de casualidad tiene pelo verde

Amy: Pelo verde! (Se acerca deprisa con el clefairy dormida)

Niña: Mi Clefairy! (Justo se despierta, ve a su dueña y se aferra a ella)

Amy: Disculpa, pero viste a una muchacha con cabello de color verde?

Niña: Em si

Amy: Lo sabía es Miranda, ella quiere que el equipo Rocket vuelva a las andadas

Ash: A las andadas!?, pero esa organización no fue destruida

Amy: (nerviosa) Claro que no fue destruida AUN!

Niña: Creo que me tengo que ir porque mi mama se preocupará por mí, ADIOS

Se despiden de la niña

Los Chicos se dan cuenta que están a punto de llegar a Ciudad Celeste, pero antes de llegar allí Amy necesita capturar a un pokemón, para poder enfrentarse a Misty. Después de su primer intento fallido, tiene una oportunidad para conseguir al pokemón perfecto para ella, ¿lo logrará? Esta historia continuará.

Que lindo, a partir de ahora se hará mas interesante desde mi punto de vista, jajaja ya que Amy se encontró con Ash... y ahora se van a Ciudad Cerulean y...y... ahhh leanlo el próximo cap.

Comenten, dudas, criticas buenas y malas, de todo que yo los leo con mucho gusto, enserio!


	6. Chapter 6

Hala! Y gracias por llegar a este cap, por fin aparece Misty! Lo estaba esperando, jeje ya sabrán a lo que me refiero

Capítulo 6: El Agua como factor principal del encuentro

El viaje hacia Ciudad Cerulean continúa con Ash y Amy, continúan por ganar su segunda medalla.

Ash: Cómo te enfrentarás a Misty, si solo posees 2 pokemón, en la cual tu cindaquil le teme a los pokemón tipo agua

Amy: (Desilusionada) No lo sé, pero seguramente encontraré algún pokemón interesante por aquí.

Ash: Si tienes suerte. ( ¬¬)

Pikachu: …..

Luego de una caminata, Amy ve a un pokemón, muy raro pero bonito.

Amy: Ayyy que lindo pokemón!

Ash: Uhm (¿?)

Amy lo registra en su pokedex

Ash: Es un Eevee, que raro que haya uno por aquí

Amy: No me importa, solo sé que si está aquí es porque el destino lo quiso (saca su pokeball)

Ash: Oye!, no te olvides que tienes que tener una batalla antes de capturarlo

Amy: Ups (^-^´), lo olvide

Ash: (PLOP)

Amy: Entonces elijo a mi linda Chikorita, sal

Chikorita: …. (Desafiante)

El eevee, se ve muy desafiante contra el chikorita de Amy

Amy: Que la batalla comience!, chikorita utiliza hoja afilada

El chikorita de Amy lanza su hoja afilada, pero el eevee salvaje lo esquiva y utiliza su ataque rápido

Amy: No te rindas chikorita, utiliza otra vez tu hoja afilada

Esta vez sí le da a eevee

Amy: Genial!, ahora envestida

El eevee, le lanza arena en la cara de chikorita haciendo que esta falle

Amy: "es muy ruda, pero no tanto como yo", chikorita hoja afilada ahora

El eevee termina un poco débil, por lo que se ve.

Ash: Ahora Amy, lanza la pokeball!

Amy: (asienta), pokeball ve!

La pokeball atrapa al eevee, da unas cuantas vibraciones hasta que se queda quieta. La sonrisa de Amy se logra ver.

Amy: siiiii, pude capturar a mi primer pokemón (sonrisas), es el comienzo de una gran aventura y tambien para convertirme en maestro pokemón. (Agarra el Pikachu de Ash y comienza a dar vueltas con el)

Ash: (sonrisa) que conmovedor, me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando capturé a mi primer pokemón, pero tenías 2 pokemón, como conseguiste a ambos.

Amy: (deja de dar vueltas con Pikachu) Pues verás a cindaquil lo obtuve porque es mi pokemón principal y a chikorita porque Miranda lo abandonó

Ash: Abandonó!?, entonces ya veo porqué desprecias tanto a esa muchacha

Amy: Ni lo menciones (terca)

Amy saca a su nuevo pokemón y les presenta a cindaquil y a chikorita, y que se logra ver que se llevan muy bién.

Amy: Genial, una nueva integrante en el equipo.

El cindaquil de Amy, se "enamora" del eevee de Amy.

Amy: Cindaquil, no otra vez (cara de avergonzada)

A pesar que el cindaquil se insinúa a Eevee, esta lo rechaza

Amy guarda a todos sus pokemón excepto a cindaquil que lo lleva a su hombro.

Continúan con su viaje hasta que Amy decide hacerle una pregunta a Ash.

Amy: Oye Ash, cual fue al primer pokemón que capturaste?

Ash: MI primer pokemón fue… un carterpie

Amy: Carterpie?, recuerdo que en el bosque verde quería capturar uno pero se me escapó (un poco avergonzada)

_**Nota: La historia de Amy por alrededor del bosque verde se omitió por falta de tiempo**_

Amy: y…. como reaccionaste

Ash: (flashback de su reacción de su primer pokemon), fue exactamente igual que tu reacción

Amy: Bailaste con Pikachu?

Ash: Ehm….no

Amy: Y entonces….

Ash: (desviando el tema) Mira Amy (señalando)

Amy: jajaja ya veo… una ciudad

Ash: Pero si es Ciudad Cerulean

Amy: Ciudad Cerulean (se emociona), Vamos pikachu (va corriendo con pikachu y cindaquil)

Pikachu: Piii-ka (Amy)

Ash: Oye espérame

Los chicos llegan a la Ciudad Cerulean pero antes deben curar a sus pokemón.

Luego de eso Amy se va corriendo al Gimnasio.

Amy: "Jamás creí que en estas estancias iba a sentirme tan emocionada de tener un batalla contra una líder del gimnasio, pero pensándolo bien es lógico sentirme así" (corriendo hacia la puerta del gimnasio)

_**Nota: Ash quedó muy atrás ya que Amy corrió muy rápido por la emoción. **_

Amy: (Entrando al gimnasio) Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, prepárate para enfrentarte a la futura mejor entrenadora pokemón del mundo (luego ve algo que no esperaba)

Amy ve a las hermanas de Misty hablando entre ellas y tambien ve a un azumarill

_**Nota: El azumarill es el azurill de Misty que nació del huevo de Misty**_

Amy lo registra

Amy: Disculpe, pero donde puedo encontrarme con el líder del gimnasio

Daisy: Bueno, estás frente a ellas (señalándose a sí misma y a sus hermanas)

Amy: QUE!? (Decepcionada), pero yo creí que la líder del gimnasio era Misty.

Justo entra Ash y Pikachu.

Ash: Escuché gritos, que sucede.

Amy: (decepcionada) ahhh, Misty no es la líder del gimnasio después de todo

Ash: Pero cómo es posible esto.

Pikachu: -

Lilly: Pues verás, Misty únicamente nos remplazó, mientras nosotras estábamos de gira mundial por ser más bonitas y talentosas. (Engreída)

Ash: Ahora tiene más sentido

Se puede observar la cara de Amy completamente decepcionada.

Violet: Oye y tú quién eres? (refiriéndose a Ash)

Ash: Que acaso no me recuerdan?

Daisy: Oh ya recuerdo tú debes ser el "noviecito" de nuestra pequeña hermana, verdad?

Ash: (PLOP)

Amy: Ash, no me dijiste que Misty es tu novia (mirando a Ash)

Ash: Tal vez porque no lo soy! (Con la vena sobresalida)

Amy: Ah ya veo...oye, ustedes saben en donde me puedo encontrar con Misty

Lilly: Y para qué?

Amy: Para poder….. (piensa) verla.

Daisy: Pero tú no viniste para ganar la segunda medalla?

Amy: La verdad sí, pero primero quiero ganar la medalla teniendo una batalla contra Misty.

Daisy: Desgraciadamente no es posible poder verla a estas instancias, además este es un lugar privado, nadie puede pasar por aquí.

Ash: Y no puedes llamarla?

Violet: No, lo siento.

Amy: Grrr no me quedaré aquí quieta (se va corriendo para buscar a Misty)

_**Nota: Es lógico que Amy quiera ver a Misty.**_

Ash: Oye espérame!

Pikachu: Piii-ka (Amy)

Ash: Si quieres encontrar a Misty, debemos separarnos, ya que este gimnasio es enorme.

Amy: Tienes razón

Ambos van por diferentes caminos para encontrar a Misty.

Ash y Pikachu están corriendo alrededor del gimnasio, para buscar a Misty, mientras grita su nombre. Luego entran a un cuarto y logran encontrarse con Misty.

Ash: Misty!

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi

Misty se encontraba sentada y pensativa.

Misty: Ash! Pikachu, que hacen ustedes 2 por aquí

Ash: Te estábamos buscando, pues verás hay una entrenadora que quiere desafiarte para ganar su segunda medalla.

Misty: Pero ya no soy líder del gimnasio (triste)

Ash: No importa, parece ser que esta entrenadora te admira mucho como para querer enfrentarse contigo.

Misty: Pero…. No puedo (triste)

Ash: Claro que puedes hacerlo, lucha por lo que más quieres y lo obtendrás

Misty: Tú crees

Ash: Nadie más que tú puede hacerlo.

Misty: Pues….. puede ser…. (Mirada baja).

Ash: Misty…(preocupado)

?: Así que ahí estabas!

Justo Amy aparece.

Amy: Misty, que bueno que te encontré (agitada), permíteme presentarme soy Amy y quiero ganar la medalla enfrentándome contra ti.

Misty: Mucho gusto Amy

Amy: (con ojos brillosos por la emoción) Que bueno es verte

Misty: Acaso nos conocemos?

Amy: (tímidamente) Emm…. no, es que estoy muy emocionada por enfrentarme contra ti

Misty: Pero no puedo…

Ash: Tal vez puedas

Misty y Amy: Uhm!?

Ash: Claro que puedes, si hablas con Charles Goodshow, tal vez él sepa que hacer en estos casos.

Amy: Charles Goodshow?

Ash: Es el organizador de la liga pokemón, y el responsable de portar la llama olímpica.

Amy: wow, entonces hablemos con él.

Los chicos se dirigen al centro pokemón, para poder comunicarse con Charles Goodshow, se dirigen especialmente en el area en donde se encuentra la videollamada.

Misty: Que!?, no puedo ser líder del gimnasio.

Charles: Lo siento, pero eres muy joven para convertirte en el líder oficial del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

Ash: Pero no hay otra opción?, Misty es la mejor entrenadora de pokemón Tipo agua

Charles: Si tú lo dices así, hay una opción, pero no es nada fácil.

Misty: Dímelo por favor.

Charles: Como te lo dije no es nada sencillo, ya que necesitas ganar al menos dos competencias importantes, y cuando ganes aquellas 2 competencias tienes que enfrentarte al maestro pokemón de agua.

Misty: Al maestro pokemón de agua?

Charles: Exacto, y poseer la tarjeta de entrenador de oro.

Misty: Pero yo tengo la tarjeta plata, no será tan difícil.

Charles: No te creas, no es nada sencillo.

Ash: Cierto, yo poseo la tarjeta oro y no fue nada fácil llegar allí.

_**Nota: La mejor tarjeta que puede poseer un entrenador es la tarjeta platino, que Ash aún no posee ya que no gano ninguna liga.**_

Amy: Uff, y yo tengo la tarjeta añil.

Ash: Es normal si eres una novata.

Misty: Entonces si gano las competencias más importantes y le gano al maestro pokemón de agua, podré ser finalmente líder del gimnasio.

Charles: (asienta) espero que tengas mucha suerte.

Misty: Muchas gracias

Amy: (interrumpe) Señor, usted podría hacer que Misty de su última batalla como líder del Gimnasio contra mí, por favor se lo pido.

Charles: No hay problema, autorizo a Misty que de su última batalla como líder del gimnasio y después de esto vaya a cumplir sus objetivos.

Los chicos se despiden de Charles Goodshow.

Ash: Genial, ahora ustedes se podrán enfrentar!

Pikachu: pikapika-chu

Misty: Lo sé, y será muy emocionante ver qué clase de entrenadora me voy a enfrentar.

Amy: No puedo esperar para luchar contigo.

Los chicos regresan al Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean para que comience la batalla por la medalla.

Los chicos le explican a las hermanas de Misty, que Misty puede ser líder del gimnasio temporalmente.

Daisy: Así que Misty, podrá dar su última batalla

Ash: Claro

Daisy: Me alegro, ten mucha suerte hermanita

Misty: Sí, gracias

Antes que la batalla comience, Ash, Pikachu y cindaquil están en las gradas para observar la batalla.

Amy: Observa cindaquil, verás que los pokemón tipo agua también tienen sus debilidades.

Misty: Ja, Amy prepárate para ver por qué los pokemón acuáticos son mis favoritos.

Amy: Entonces me preparo.

La batalla comienza, solo se pueden utilizar 2 pokemón por cada entrenador sobre una zona con piscina.

Misty: Bueno, entonces comienzo con Horsea.

_**Nota: Misty solo utilizará pokemón que deben ser anivelados con el rango que le toca.**_

Amy: Awww (lo registra), es adorable, pero mi chikorita es mejor

La batalla comienza con Horsea vs Chikorita.

Ash: (comentando) Amy posee mucha ventaja, tal vez esta batalla sea un poco interesante.

Pikachu: -

Cindaquil: -

Misty: Horsea utiliza hidropulso

Amy: No tan rápido, chikorita utiliza hojas navajas

La hoja afilada de chikorita le da al horsea de Misty, pero éste resiste y le lanza un ataque de hidropulso, dejando a chikorita confundida.

Amy: Qué le sucede a mi chikorita?

Misty: Pues verás este ataque confundió a tu chikorita, mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que hagas.

Amy: No me preocupa, chikorita utiliza hoja afilada otra vez.

El chikorita de Amy, a causa de la confusión se golpea a sí mismo.

Amy: Se golpeó a sí mismo!

Misty: jaja a eso me refería. Horsea utiliza pantalla de humo.

La pantalla de humo deja con poca visibilidad el campo de batalla, justo a chikorita a causa del golpe se recupera de la confusión.

Amy: Chikorita recupérate utilizando síntesis.

Misty: Horsea utiliza malicioso

El chikorita se recupera de sus heridas. Pero al mismo tiempo se le baja su defensa.

Misty: Que buen truco.

Amy: Aún hay más chikorita utiliza de nuevo hoja afilada.

La hoja afilada deja debilitado al horsea de Misty. Dejando por ventaja a Amy 1-0

Misty: Bien hecho horsea….. Admito que tienes talento, pero ahora pelearé enserio, sal Starmie.

Amy: Starmie? (lo registra en su pokedex), se ve muy rudo.

Misty: Adelante starmie utiliza rapidez

Amy: Chikorita, esquívalo y utiliza hoja afilada

La rapidez de starmie le da un golpe crítico a chikorita, y su hoja afilada falló.

Amy: Chikorita se ve muy cansada, utiliza síntesis.

Misty: No caeré en ese truco otra vez, starmie utiliza giro rápido.

El giro rápido debilitó al chikorita de Amy.

Amy: Oh no chikorita, lo has hecho perfecto regresa. Bueno admito que tu starmie es muy asombroso. Pero es la hora de hacer tu debut, adelante eevee.

Amy saca a Eevee.

Amy: Utiliza atracción.

Misty: jajaja, ese ataque no funciona con mi starmie. (Por lo cual es cierto)

Amy: "Tiene razón", vamos eevee utiliza ataque rápido

Misty: Starmie utiliza hidropulso

El ataque rápido le da un golpe directo al starmie, pero éste le lanza también un fuerte ataque de hidropulso.

Amy: Oh, no eevee

Misty: Utiliza rapidez

Amy: Resiste eevee….. Utiliza mordisco.

El mordisco le es muy eficaz contra el starmie de Misty.

Misty: Starmie utiliza recuperación.

Amy: "recuperación…. ese ataque de mordisco es asombroso" de nuevo utiliza mordisco eevee.

El starmie no puede atacar si recién utilizó recuperación, entonces el mordisco le afecta.

Amy: Ahora termina con ataque rápido.

El eevee termina con ataque rápido provocando la derrota de Misty.

Misty: Starmie….. ya veo, bien hecho Amy.

Amy: Si!, logré ganar a Misty. (da vueltas con eevee), eres la mejor eevee.

Amy logra vencer a Misty, por lo cual ella le entrega la segunda medalla.

Misty: Toma, esta es la medalla cascada, eso es porque has demostrado que puedes sobrepasar tus límites como entrenadora.

Amy: Genial tengo la segunda Medalla "es una medalla hermosa"

Pikachu: Pi-pikachu

Ash: Genial

Misty: Ahora debo de seguir con mis objetivos como para convertirme en líder del gimnasio oficial de agua.

Amy: Misty (tímidamente)

Misty: Que pasa Amy

Amy: Para mí sería genial, (agarrando a Ash por la chaqueta) digo para nosotros sería genial, que viajaras con nosotros por la región de Kanto, sería divertido.

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi

Misty: Ustedes creen

Ash: Claro, como los viejos tiempos.

Misty: Pues claro, me encantaría.

Amy: Genial, tengo el presentimiento de que los tres seremos un gran equipo.

Después de que se les uniera una amiga en el grupo, los chicos se dirigirán a la zona oeste de la Ciudad Cerulean para que Ash se enfrente al primer integrante del Almo Mando, qué sorpresas los aguardarán a nuestros héroes. Esta historia continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien ahora si me parece interesante ya que los 3 personajes principales ya están juntos jejeje ahora la aventura comienza!

Capítulo 7: Un duelo congelante

Nuestros héroes descansan en el medio de la ruta, antes de que Ash se enfrente al primer integrante del Alto Mando.

Misty: Tienes 9 años!

Amy: Sí, no es impresionante

Misty: Pero eres mucho más joven que los otros entrenadores.

Amy: Pues sí (risitas)

Misty: Aunque debo admitirlo, que tienes una chispa que te hace notar que eres una muy buena.

Amy: (risitas) gracias.

Ash: Oigan podríamos avanzar para que yo vaya a enfrentarme contra el integrante del alto mando?

Amy: Claro

Misty: Alto!

Amy: que sucede Misty?

Misty: Mira es un clefairy

Amy: Awww, otro clefairy, pero esta vez sí lo capturaré. (Saca su pokeball y lo lanza)

La pokeball de Amy le da un golpe fuerte el pokemon

Ash: Amy, recuerda que tenes que tener una batalla antes de capturarlo (u_u´)

Clefairy: Auch!

Todos: AUCH!

Clefairy: Niña tonta, cómo pudiste golpearme con esto?

Amy: Es-ese clefairy ha-hablo! (nerviosa) debe estar maldito ahhhhh (y se va corriendo detrás de un arbol)

Ash: Acaso habló ese clefairy?

Misty: Parece que sí

Pikachu se le acerca al clefairy para hablarle

Clefairy: Claro que sí, no estás enloqueciendo si es lo que tú piensas, pues mi nombre es Bill y estoy atrapado en este cuerpo.

Misty: Y cómo podríamos ayudarte

Clefairy: (sonrojado), Uhm solo deben ir a mi casa que está en la zona oeste de la ciudad.

Ash: Oye Amy, no te preocupes por el clefairy, no está maldito como piensas.

Amy: Preocuparme yo, jajaja ni hablar. (nerviosa y con una gota)

Misty: Pero todos te vimos gritar como una desesperada.

_**Nota: Amy le teme a lo extraño, fantasmas y la oscuridad, pero ella no lo admite frente a todos, así que lo oculta. La causa de esa fobia es de una situación que vivió cuando ella tenía 5 años.**_

Los chicos se dirigen a la casa de Bill.

Clefairy: Bueno aquí estamos

Ash: Bueno que quieres que hagamos para ayudarte?

Clefairy: Lo único que tienen que hacer es apretar este botón, yo me meto en tele transportador

_**Nota: La distancia entre el tele transportador (que son 2 capsulas) y el botón es muy lejos y por eso Bill necesitaba la ayuda de una segunda persona, en este caso sería Ash el que se ofrece tocar el botón.**_

Clefairy: Por favor aléjense, especialmente tú Misty, puede ser peligroso.

Misty: Bueno

Ash y Amy: Uhm? (ambos ponen una mirada de sorprendidos)

El "clefairy", se mete en el tele transportador.

Clafairy: Aprieta el botón!

Ash: Sí (aprieta el botón)

El tele transportador comienza a funcionar con el clefairy adentro, hasta que termina de funcionar y en una puerta sale un clefairy

Misty: Parece que no funcionó

Clefairy:…..

Y en la otra puerta sale un chico, que parece ser Bill

Amy: Parece que es Bill

Bill: Claro que lo soy. Después de 3 días siendo un pokemón, al fin vuelvo a ser humano! (Feliz)

Ash: Tres días?

Bill: Y te lo agradezco especialmente a ti (a Misty, que la toma de las manos)

Misty: Pero yo no hice nada

Bill: Con tu hermosa presencia ya basta (atontado)

Amy: Te lo dije Ash (con un tono irónico), te dije que Misty posee muchos admiradores (mirando a Ash)

Ash: Pero yo fui el que te ayudó a convertirte en humano, a mí deberías agradecérmelo (con un tono fuerte)

Amy: Oh, oh

Misty: (se aparta) Ash tiene razón, él fue quien te ayudó

Bill: Oh lo siento, muchacho muchas gracias.

Ash: Para que sepas yo no me llamo muchacho, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum

Bill: No te bastó que te lo agradezca pequeño.

_**Nota: Bill le dice pequeño ya que físicamente Ash es más petizo que Bill.**_

Ash: Pequeño! (furioso)

Amy: (risitas) No es la hora de pelear chicos

Bill: Tienes razón niñita, debería preocuparme por el hecho de que Misty no me vea como un maleducado. (Le guiñe el ojo a Misty)

Misty: (se aterra) sí, claro

Se enfoca la cara de Ash de ceño fruncido

Amy: (risa sarcástica), permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Amy, y soy una entrenadora Pokemon

Bill: Ah y yo soy un investigador pokemon.

Amy: Investigador?

Bill: Sí, es que este trabajo es muy interesante ya que cada día se descubre cosas nuevas, y ahora estoy investigando sobre las evoluciones de eevee

Amy: Evoluciones de eevee?, justo lo estaba pensando ya que dicen que eevee posee varias evoluciones

_**Nota: Lo supo a través del pokedex**_

Bill: Claro, déjame mostrarte sus formas evolutivas.

Amy: Eso sería muy interesante, pero antes sal (saca a eevee)

Bill: Tienes un eevee?, donde lo conseguiste

Amy: cerca de Ciudad Cerulean

Bill: Ese eevee se me había escapado de mi casa.

Amy: Ups, pero ahora es mío así que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Bill: No te preocupes de todos modos ese eevee no era mío, sino que estaba por aquí.

Ash: Eso explica por qué el eevee estaba cerca de Ciudad Cerulean (a Amy)

Misty: Oye Bill, no ibas a mostrar las formas evolutivas de eevee a Amy.

Bill: Casi me olvido (sonrojado)

Amy: Parece que Bill está enamorado de Misty (comenta Amy)

Ash: Como sea (¬¬)

Pikachu: Pika-pi

Bill: Bueno esta es mi PC, observa

Amy: Bien, vamos a ver eevee

_**Imagen de Vaporeon**_

Bill: es el tipo agua, mi favorito (insinuándose a Misty)

Misty se pone detrás de Ash, para apartarse de Bill

Amy: qué lindo, que te parece eevee (eevee no parece estar interesada en esa evolución), veo que no le llama la atención

_**Imagen de Flareon**_

Bill: Es el tipo fuego

Amy: que te parece (eevee no muestra interés)

_**Imagen de Jolteon**_

Bill: Es el tipo eléctrico

Amy: Y éste (eevee no le gusta para nada)

_**Imagen de Umbreon**_

Bill: Es de tipo siniestro

Amy: se ve asombroso (eevee da entender que no quiere convertirse en umbreon)

_**Imagen de Espeon**_

Bill: es de tipo psíquico

Amy: Es adorable (eevee se ve que lo ignora)

_**Imagen de Leafeon**_

Bill: es de tipo planta

Amy: se ve muy elegante (eevee se ve desinteresada)

Y justo cuando Bill iba a poner la siguiente imagen se apaga la PC.

Amy: que sucedió, se apagó!

Bill: No te preocupes, solo se le acabaron las baterías, ya que lo llevo 3 días sin cargarlo.

Amy: Parece que mi eevee no podrá evolucionar (se ve que eevee está triste)

Ash: Tranquila Amy, sabes, hay 2 evoluciones de eevee que no has visto aún.

Amy: Enserio, entonces no pierdo las esperanzas, a continuar con el viaje. (eevee se ve feliz)

Luego Amy regresa a eevee en su pokeball.

Ash: Ah, casi me olvido que tengo que enfrentarme a la elite 4

Misty: Cierto!, tenemos que irnos

Bill: Oigan quieren que los acompañe hasta la zona de la elite 4

Amy: Claro, si no tienes problema

Bill: Por supuesto que no (sonrojado) mientras estoy cerca de Misty

Misty: (se aterra)

Ash y Amy: (risa nerviosa y sarcástica)

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la zona de la elite 4.

Bill: Llegamos

Amy: Es enorme

Ash: Ya quiero entrar!

Bill: Bueno hasta aquí llego yo

Ash: Por qué?

Bill: Este lugar es una zona apto para entrenadores de todos los niveles, y para que sepas yo no soy un entrenador pokemon.

Amy: Ya veo, entonces yo también entraré.

Bill: Oye Misty, te gustaría quedarte conmigo hasta que salgan tus amigos.

Misty: Lo siento, pero yo también soy una entrenadora, y también quiero fortalecerme.

Bill: Es una pena.

Ash: Perfecto, entonces a la carga.

Amy: Nos vemos luego Bill

Misty: Adiós Bill

Ash: Si hasta luego

Pikachu: pika-pika

Se despiden de Bill mientras se dirigen al enorme edificio que se encuentra por allí.

Ash: (leyendo un cartel) Según el cartel dice que el miembro del Alto Mando se llama Lorelei

Misty: Lorelei, no lo recuerdas Ash, es la entrenadora que te enfrentaste hace mucho en el archipiélago naranja.

Ash: Claro!, lo recuerdo, tambien me acuerdo que se especializa en el tipo hielo.

Amy: De qué hablan?

Misty: Ah tu no estabas, verás…. (y le comienza a contar sobre el enfrentamiento de Ash vs Lorelei en el archipiélago naranja)

Amy: Entonces debes saber sus debilidades (sacando conclusión)

Ash: Exacto

Luego los chicos llegan a un cuarto lleno de hielo.

Amy: que escalofriante

Misty: Ash, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Ash: No te preocupes Misty, no creo que llegue a suceder algo malo, y menos en un lugar como este.

Luego comienza a cerrarse sola la puerta.

Amy: (asustada) QUE fue eso!?

Misty: Ves Ash, te dije que algo está pasando (nerviosa)

Ash: Pero solo se cerró la puer… (justo comienza a temblar el cuarto)

Luego hay un temblor en el cuarto.

Amy se tira al piso a causa del temblor

Amy: Ahhh, que esto termine!

Misty se acerca a Amy para tratar de protegerla

Misty: No te preocupes Amy, no pasará nada

Luego el piso en donde estaba Amy y Misty se abre y ambas caen en el vacío.

Ash: Misty!… Amy!

El agujero de hielo justo se cierra como la puerta de un ascensor

Ash: Hay que ayudarlas pikachu (y trata de abrirlo)

Luego aparece Lorelei

Ash: Pero si es Lorelei

Lorelei: Vaya, vaya cuanto tiempo Ash Ketchum

Ash: Y dónde están Misty y Amy (exaltado)

Lorelei: No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien, se divertirán un poco con mis aprendices, luego cuando terminen podrán verte pelear.

Ash: Entonces comencemos!

Pikachu: pika-pika

Luego se puede ver la escena en que están Misty y Amy

Amy: Donde estamos

Misty: No lo sé, pero busquemos la salida rápido

?: Alto allí

Misty: Eh!?

Aparecen 2 chicos en la escena

Amy: Y quienes son ustedes

Los chicos se presentan y sus nombres son Matt y Patt

Patt: Somos los aprendices de Lorelei

Matt: Y venimos a enfrentar a las acompañantes de los que se atreven a enfrentarse contra Lorelei

Misty: Y qué pasa si les ganamos

Patt: Los dejaremos pasar para que vean a su amigo pelear

Amy: Suena genial, una batalla

Matt: Corrección, una batalla doble

Amy: Batalla doble?

Matt le explica a Amy de qué se trata las batallas dobles.

Misty: Que te parece Amy luchamos juntas

Amy: "luchar con Misty", suena genial

Patt: Genial, será una batalla de muerte súbita, 1 contra 1, qué te parece.

Misty: Suena bien, empecemos.

_**Nota: Patt es el mejor alumno de Lorelei, y Matt al igual que Amy, es un entrenador novato.**_

La batalla comienza, Patt saca a un enorme Mamoswine y Patt saca a un pequeño Swinub

Misty saca a Gyarados, y Amy saca a su cindaquil (el cindaquil de Amy se aterra por el gyarados de Misty)

Amy: Por favor cindaquil, no temas al gyarados de Misty, él es un buen pokemon, no te hará daño.

Matt: jajaja ese cindaquil llorón va a derrotarme? (cindaquil se enoja)

Amy: No es un llorón, vamos cindaquil demuéstrales a estos que eres valiente

Cindaquil a causa de su orgullo decide pelear.

Amy: Bien hecho, ahora empecemos.

Misty: Estás lista Amy.

Amy: Por supuesto.

Misty: Ahora Gyarados utiliza lanzallamas

Amy: "no sabía que los gyarados aprendían poderes de tipo fuego", tú también cindaquil

Ambos forman una gran ráfaga de fuego, afectando tanto a swinub como a Mamoswine.

Patt: Adelante Mamoswine, utiliza terremoto.

El terremoto debilita a cindaqui y a swinub, pero a Gyarados no le afecta.

Matt: Patt! Debilitaste a mi swinub!

Patt: (nervioso) Lo siento Matt

Amy: Cindaquil… Me impresionaste amigo, ahora descansa "ahora derrótalo Misty"

Misty: Gyarados utiliza hidrobomba

El Hidrobomba hace que se debilite Mamoswine, haciendo que el duelo termine.

Misty: Sí ganamos!

Amy: Lo has hecho perfecto Misty

Patt: Fue divertido, no crees Matt

Matt: Sí y por suerte aprendí tantas cosas.

Misty: Ahora donde tenemos que ir para encontrarnos con Ash?

Patt: (señala un camino) vayan por allí, y apoyen con toda su fuerza a su amigo.

Matt: Sí porque su oponente es realmente fuerte.

Amy: Lo haremos.

Misty: Vamos Amy. (Amy asienta y se van corriendo para ver la batalla)

Se puede enfocar la escena en que se encuentran a Ash y a Lorelei.

_**Nota: Mientras Amy y Misty luchaban contra los aprendices de Lorelei, Ash le ganó al jinx de Lorelei con su Heracross. (El marcador lo marca) **_

Justo llegan Misty y Amy

Misty comienza a llamar al joven entrenador

Misty: Ash!

El joven entrenador la escucha, y se puede lograr ver una sonrisa en su rostro

Ash: Pero si es Misty y Amy

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi pi pikaaa

La batalla continúa

Lorelei regresa a su jinx debilitada, y comienza a sacar otra pokeball

Lorelei: Sal Lapras

Misty y Amy se quedan observando la batalla en las gradas

Loreley: Lapras utiliza rayo confuso contra el heracross

El rayo confuso deja confundido al heracross de Ash

Ash: Heracross, a bocajarro (pero el heracross se golpea a sí mismo)

Lorelei: Lapras, ataque psíquico

Y con este ataque, heracross termina debilitado

Ash: Regresa heracross (ahora saca otra pokeball) Bulbasaur yo te elijo, comienza con hojas navaja

Lorelei: (las hojas navajas dan contra Lapras) Lapras, rayo de hielo

El rayo de hielo le da al bulbasaur de Ash, pero como este es muy fuerte, no se debilitó

Ash: Bulbasaur, utiliza drenadoras

Las drenadoras comienzan absorberle la energía de lapras

Lorelei: Lapras, de nuevo reyo de hielo

Ash: Essquívalo, y utiliza hojas navajas

Bulbasaur logra esquivar el ataque y hace un golpe directo con el ataque de hojas navaja, debilitando al Lapras de Lorelei.

Ash: Sí, bien hecho bulbasaur

Lorelei: Bien hecho Ash (regresando a su Lapras) Ahora sal slombro

Ash: Bulbasaur utiliza rayo solar

Loreley: Slombro utiliza bostezo

Pero a pesar que el ataque de bostezo le da al bulbasaur, a este no le hace efecto (ya que el ataque bostezo gunciona en el siguiente turno)

Ash: Bulbasaur utiliza rayo solar

Y el potente rayo solar debilita a slombro de un solo golpe

Lorelei: Regresa Slombro (saca otra pokeball) Dewgong sal

El bulbasaur de Ash termina dormido a causa del ataque de bostezo de slombro

Ash: Pero qué!?

Lorelei: Dewgong utiliza rayo de hielo

Y el rayo de hielo debilita al bulbasaur de Ash

Ash: Lo has hecho bien amigo (lo regresa) ahora es el turno de Squirtle

Lorelei: Utiliza doble rayo

Ash: cabezazo

El doble rayo le da contra la cabeza de Squirtle de Ash, dejándolo confundido

Ash: Squirtle! Utiliza hibrobomba

Lorelei: Utiliza derribo dewgong

El ataque de hidrobomba de squirtle falla a causa de la confusión pero el ataque de derribo de dewgong la da con mucha fuerza al squirtle de Ash

Ash: Resiste squirtle!

Luego el squirtle de Ash sacude su cabeza para dejar de estar confundido

Lorelei: Utiliza derribo otra vez

Pero a pesar de que el squirtle de Ash salió del estado de confusión, fue derribado por el dewgong de Lorelei

Ash: Hiciste lo que pudiste amigo (lo regresa) a la carga pikachu

Lorelei: Utiliza rayo de hielo

Ash: Pikachu utiliza cola de hierro

La cola de hierro le da con mucha potencia al dewgong de Lorelei, haciendo que este falle su ataque rayo de hielo

Mientras tanto en las gradas

Amy: La cola de hierro de Pikachu es asombrosa

Misty: Vaya Amy, parece que te impresionas por todo

Amy: (risitas)

Ash: Pikachu utiliza tu ataque trueno

Y con esto bastó para vencer al dewgong de Lorelei

Ash: Lo hisiste Pikachu

Pikachu: Pikachu (entusiasmado)

Lorelei: Solamente me queda uno, sal cloyster y utiliza supersónico

El ataque de supersónico deja confundido al Pikachu de Ash

Ash: Pikachu, resiste de esta confusión y utiliza ataque rápido

Lorelei: Ataque de surf

El pikachu de Ash le da apenas con su ataque rápido pero el surf de cloyster es mucho más potente

Ash: Pikachu resiste! (El Pikachu seguía confundido) utiliza tacleada de voltios

Loreley: De nuevo surf

Como Pikachu seguía confundido, el ataque se dio a sí mismo más otro golpe de surf del cloyster, en conclusión terminó debilitado

Ash: Pikachu (preocupado)

Se acerca a él para alzarlo y se lo lleva junto a Misty y Amy en las gradas

Ash: Solo tengo una opción (saca una pokeball) sal charizard

Amy: Pero qué pokemón (a charizard), es enorme

Ash: Utiliza furia dragón

Lorelei: Cloyster utiliza protección

Ash: De nuevo furia dragón

Lorelei: Ahora utiliza supersónico

La furia dragón de charizard le da contra el cloyster, y cuando éste lanza su ataque supersónico charizart pudo esquivarlo

Ash: Bien hecho charizart (con un puño arriba) ahora termínalo con movimiento sísmico

Y el ataque de movimiento sísmico le dio con mucha fuerza a cloyster, y al mismo tiempo debilitarlo.

Misty (con Pikachu en sus brazos) y Amy celebran la victoria de Ash

Ash: Gané? (recién se da cuenta) sí gané (y comienza a celebrar)

Lorelei: Admito, que fue una gran batalla, regresa cloyster

Ash abraza a su charizard y éste lanza su lanzallamas hacia el techo

Luego Lorelei le dice a Ash que su próximo objetivo está en la isla Inta, contra Bruno y le desea suerte

Los chicos se despiden de Lorelei

Mientras caminan hacia su próximo objetivo, vuelve aparecer Bill

Bill: Y como les fue chicos?

Ash: Pues verás, ya puede vencer a Lorelei del Alto Mando (vanidoso)

Bill: Ah, casi me olvido…. Amy pude conseguir los datos de las 2 evoluciones faltantes de eevee

Amy: Enserio

Bill: Sí, aquí tienes una (le da una tarjeta de información)

Amy: (mientras lee) Silveon, tipo Hada, genial

Bill: Argh

Amy: Qué sucede Bill

Bill: No encuentro la otra tarjeta de información del otro pokemón (mientras escarba su mochila lleno de papeles)

Amy: (suspira) bueno no importa Bill, lograré ver la evolución faltante del eevee algún día

Bill: Tienes razón

Amy: Sí, porque cuando sos entrenadora pokemón, cada día encuentras con pokemón nuevos y jamás vistos, por ejemplo hoy aprendí muchas cosas

Bill: Mucha suerte Amy

Luego Bill tímidamente le pregunta algo a Misty

Bill: Oye Misty, no quisieras quedarte conmigo, además de hacer tu viaje

Ash: QUÉ!? (Perplejo)

Misty: Ehm…. uhm

Amy toma del brazo de Misty y habla por ella

Amy: Lo siento Bill, pero ella quiere viajar con nosotros, además la necesito como tutora de entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte

Bill: Es así Misty?

Misty: (Asienta)

Bill: Sabia que dirías algo así, jah de todos modos ya me diste entender que yo no te gusto

Ash: Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos

Amy: Cierto

Los chicos se despiden de Bill para dirigirse a su próximo objetivo

Esta historia continuará

Hola! espero que comenten sea buenas o malas criticas como siempre digo que los acepto con toda franqueza :D Anímense a comentar, y pasen por la comunidad "Ash y Misty" de facebook ahi pongo dibujos de mi fic, pongan like Saludoss


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Travesuras escalofriantes

Ash y sus amigos después de tanto recorrido se puede notar que están agotados.

Amy: (Temblando) Esa cueva oscura, no quiero volver nunca (con un tono traumada)

_**Nota: Los chicos después de salir de Ciudad Celeste, tuvieron que tomar un atajo en la Cueva Roca, que era una cueva muy oscura.**_

Ash: Oye Misty, no hay un pueblo cercano por aquí

Misty: El único lugar cercano qua hay por aquí es el pueblo Lavanda

Amy: Cuanto falta (con tono quejona)

Misty: Según este mapa falta 1km, no estamos tan lejos

Ash: Argh, y lo que faltaba, ya no hay comida (revisando su mochila)

Misty: Lo que faltaba, comienza las quejas

Amy: Lo que faltaba (con tono miedosa), niebla!

_**Nota: Amy ve una columna de niebla, no es que la niebla está sobre ellos, sino que el camino está cruzada por la intensa niebla. **_

Misty: Y cómo vamos a llegar al pueblo con esta niebla tan densa?

Amy: Oh, no yo no voy a tratar de cruzar esa niebla

Ash: Pero no queda otra

Amy: Pero no puedo ver ningún arbol con esta niebla, ¿qué hacemos?

Misty: Si nos seguimos quedando aquí hablando, la niebla puede llegar a nosotros

Ash: No hay tiempo que perder, a la carga! (Se dirige hacia la niebla pero es detenido por la voz de Amy)

Amy: Alto!

Ash: Cuál es tu problema!?

Amy: Si cruzamos la niebla tenemos que hacerlo juntos, sinceramente debo admitirlo…. Pero no quiero perderme

Misty: Y cuál es tu plan Amy?

Amy: Tal vez si nos tomamos de las manos no nos perdamos

Ash: Esta bien, pero yo voy primero

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la neblina tomados de la manos (primero va Ash y Pikachu tomado de la mano con Misty y luego atrás queda Amy tomado de la mano de Misty)

Amy: No veo nada (chillona)

Misty: No te preocupes Amy, seguramente ya estamos cerca (con tono dulce), o no es así Ash (con tono seria)

Ash: Eso creo (con tono inseguro)

Luego se ven que están caminando hasta que pasa algo

Algo toca a Amy en su hombro que le provoca un gran susto haciendo que se suelte de la mano de Misty

_**Nota: Recuerden que Amy, en esas cosas como fantasmas o cosas extrañas es lo que más teme.**_

Amy: Ahh! Algo me toco! (Se tira al suelo por el miedo)

Misty: Qué sucede Amy!? Dónde estás?

Amy: No lo sé, no veo nada! (Chillona)

Luego aparece un sonido de un Butterfree

Amy: Que fue eso

Luego la niebla comienza a desaparecer

Ash: La niebla desaparece

Misty: Cierto

La niebla desaparece

Amy: La niebla desapareció! (Con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Luego Amy ve a Ash y a Misty tomados de las manos

Amy: (con cara de pícara) Vaya vaya, sí que ustedes se ven bien tomados de las manos

Luego Ash y Misty se dan cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos y de repente se sueltan de las manos y se evitan las miradas y no dicen nada al respecto.

Luego aparece una anciana con su Butterfree

Anciana: Que bueno que estén bien, se ven muy cansados

Amy: Y quién es usted señora

Anciana: Mi nombre es Úrsula y este es mi Butterfree, él fue quien saco esta niebla

Amy: Enserio, muchas gracias, y por cierto este Butterfree es muy hermoso (lo registra en su pokedex)

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum

Pikachu: Pika-pikachu

Misty: A mí me dicen Misty

Amy: Y yo soy Amy

Úrsula: Ustedes parecen buenos chicos, quieren ir a mi casa para comer, estamos muy cerca ya que está en Pueblo Lavanda

Ash: Claro, ya que tengo mucha hambre

Luego los chicos llegan al Pueblo Lavanda y ven una torre

Ash: Oye Misty, recuerdas esa torre

Misty: Claro

Amy: De qué hablan chicos?

Misty: Ah, cierto que tú no lo sabes Amy, pues verás esta es una torre abandonada

Amy: Abandonada (con una gotita)y por qué

Ash: Porque está embrujada (con cara tenebrosa)

Úrsula: Pero eso fue hace tiempo

Chicos: Eh!?

Misty: Pero por qué Úrsula, ya no es una torre abandonada?

Úrsula: Dejó de serlo hace un tiempo, ahora se convirtió en un lugar en donde los pokemón descansan en paz.

Ash: Un cementerio (con tono afligido)

Úrsula: Así es, y últimamente han pasado cosas raras cerca de ahí

Amy: Acaso está embrujado

Úrsula: No podría respondértelo

Luego los chicos llegan a la casa de Úrsula, se pueden ver que Ash y sus amigos están sentados en la silla, mientras la señora vuelve de la cocina.

Úrsula: Sírvanse (ofreciendo su comida)

Ash: A comer!

Se puede ver a un niño de una apariencia de 5 años asomándose

Luego Misty ve al niño con una apariencia triste, pero él se oculta

Misty: Úrsula, acaso tiene niños en su casa

Úrsula: Ah sí, ese niño es mi nieto su nombre es Ray

Amy: Disculpe Úrsula, pero la torre no está embrujada?

Úrsula: No lo sé querida, es que hace tres días desapareció el cubone de mi nieto

Misty: Un cubone?

Úrsula: Así es, desde ese día mi pequeño Ray está muy triste

Misty: Pobrecito

Amy se dirige hacia donde está el niño

Úrsula: Y lo más triste de esto es que ese cubone había perdido a su madre

Ash: Cómo?

Úrsula: Yo lo sé, porque lo encontré cuando era un bebé solo y frágil…..

Luego Amy va en busca del niño, y lo encuentra sentado en un pasillo solo y triste

Amy: Hola Ray, mi nombre es Amy

Ray: Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Amy: Tu abuela me lo dijo, oye y porqué esa cara tan triste

Ray: Es que extraño a mi pokemón

Amy: mmh? Te refieres a tu cubone

Ray: Sí, ese cubone me lo regaló mi abuela y significa mucho para mi

Amy: Te entiendo

Ray: Eh!?

Amy: (Mira al techo) Si supieras mi historia lo comprenderías, es que aunque parezca un simple objeto este pañuelo (el que está en su cabeza), significa mucho para mi, porque mi padre me lo dio, me dijo que me iba a dar mucha suerte.

Ray: Y tus padres están muy lejos?

Amy: Mis padres…. (pensativa) No lo se

Ray: Umh (baja cabeza)

Amy: Oye, no quiero verte triste….

Ray: Emh (levanta cabeza)

Amy: Te prometo que recuperaré a tu cubone, pero me prometes que tú cambiarás esa cara

Ray: Harías eso?

Amy: Claro, no sería arriesgado

Ray: Irías a la Torre Pokemón?

Amy: A la Torre Pokemón!? (se pone nerviosa) A la torre embrujada!?

Ray: Claro, es que ya revisaron por todos lados

Amy: umh (nerviosa)

Ray: Qué te sucede Amy? Acaso tienes miedo

Amy: Claro que no! Yo te prometí que iría a buscarte a tu pokemón, y lo haré cueste lo que cueste (con tono nerviosa)

Ray: Genial, mi abuela se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa (se levanta y se dirige en donde está su abuela)

Amy: See (nerviosa)

Luego Amy y Ray se dirigen hacia donde está Úrsula

Ray: Abuela (con sonrisa en su rostro)

Úrsula: Raymundo (su nombre original), qué sucede

Luego Ray le cuenta a su abuela lo que le prometió Amy

Ash: Qué sucedió Amy?

Amy: Ehm nada, solamente le prometí a Ray que recuperaría a su cubone

Misty: Eso quiere decir que irás a la torre embrujada

Amy: Sí (con tono triste), pero no iré sola!

Ash y Misty con cara de confundidos

Amy: Ustedes me acompañarán!

Ash y Misty: QUÉ!?

Amy: Claro! Es una torre muy grande y una chica tan pequeña como yo, no puede estar sola en estas circunstancias y teniendo aún más a los mejores entrenadores a su disposición.

Ash: De qué estás hablando Amy, tú te propusiste a ir a la torre tú sola

Amy: Pero, por favor chicos ustedes son unos entrenadores valientes y muy fuertes, necesito su ayuda.

Misty: Yo no tengo problema

Pikachu: pika-pikachu

Amy: Gracias chicos

Misty: Y tú Ash, no piensas volver a la torre embrujada (mirando de reojo)

Ash: Solamente lo haré para recuperar el cubone de Ray

Ray: Qué bien, se los agradezco chicos.

Úrsula: Son muy valientes, para ser unos niños.

Luego los chicos se dirigen a la torre pokemón para rescatar al pequeño cubo-

Y llegan a la gran puerta

Amy: (suspira) Bueno (nerviosa) hay que entrar

Luego los chicos entran a la torre y se puede ver que varios entrenadores están dando su pésame a sus pokemón. Y hay un gran silencio

Misty: (en voz baja) esto es muy triste

Ash: Cierto

Luego suben a las escaleras y entre más pisos suben, hay cada vez menos personas, hasta que llegan al piso 8, que no hay nadie.

_**Nota: La torre Pokemón posee 9 pisos en total, y los chicos llegaron al piso 8 y no encontraron ningún rastro de cubone. **_

Ash: No hay nadie

Amy: Cubone dónde estás? (en voz alta)

Misty: Silencio Amy!

_**Nota: Se cierra la puerta del 7mo piso.**_

Amy: La puerta se cerró!

Luego comienza a ver sacudidas en el piso

Ash: Qué sucede (sostiene fuerte a su pikachu)

Luego Misty se cae a causa de la sacudida

Ash: Misty estás bien?

Misty: Sí….. (Luego sigue un estruendo y las lámparas de techo comienzan a moverse solas)

Amy: Ahhh yayayay esto se está poniendo horrible (nerviosa)

Ash: Hay que subir al 9no piso

Amy llega a la puerta del 9no piso y luego se cierra sola

Amy: Ahhh estoy atrapada

_**Nota: Ash y Misty no llegaron a la puerta, o sea que Amy está sola en el 9no piso.**_

Amy trata de abrir la puerta pero no puede.

Luego Ash y Misty, tratan de abrir la puerta del noveno piso pero tampoco pueden.

Amy: Estoy atrapada, no puedo abrir la puerta

Misty: No te preocupes Amy, ya te sacaremos de aquí

Ash: Tengo una idea, si sacamos a mi charizart-, lo derribará de un solo golpe (saca la pokeball de charizart)

Misty: No lo hagas Ash, si lo haces puede llegar a ser peligroso, porque tu charazart es enorme para este cuarto.

_**Nota: Es cierto **_

Ash: Entonces que hacemos

Luego aparecen en el piso 8 unos pokemón fantasmas

Misty: Qué es eso!?

Ash: Pero si es Gastly, Haunter y Gengar

Nota: Pero había un montón de esos pokemón en el piso 8

Mientras tanto Amy estaba sola en el piso 9

Se escuchan ruidos

Amy: (nerviosa) qué fue eso?

Luego sale un cuerpo de gas, haciendo que Amy se aterre aún más

Luego Amy no aguanta más

Amy: No voy a seguir quedándome quieta, ve eevee

Luego trata de registrar el cuerpo de gas

Amy: Pe-pero no es un pokemón (el pokedex no pudo registrarlo)

Luego Amy ve al cubone (de casualidad) en el rincón del piso 9

Amy: Pero si es cubone

Mientras tanto Ash y Misty en el cuarto 8

Misty: Pero son demasiados (Misty se pone detrás de Ash)

Ash: Pues no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

Ash saca a su Squirtle

Ash: Ataque de mordisco

Misty: Tienes razón, staryu se encargará de esto

Luego sale el psyduck de Misty

Ash: Psyduck!?

Misty: Psyduck! Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas de tu pokeball

El psyduck de Misty se quedaba quieto como siempre

Misty: Vamos psyduck utiliza tu ataque psíquico

Psyduck: ….?

Misty: Grrrrr

Luego los pokemón tipo fantasmas usaban garra umbría en la cabeza de psyduck, provocando que éste tenga jaqueca

Ash: Ahora Misty, ordena a tu psyduck que utilice su ataque psíquico!

Misty: Aja, adelante psyduck, utiliza psíquico

El ataque psíquico era tan fuerte que debilitó a todos los pokemon tipo fantasmas

Misty: Sí! sí lo has hecho de maravilla psyduck!

Mientras tanto nos enfocamos en Amy

Amy estaba luchando con la bola de gas (que no es un Pokemon)

Amy: Eevee utiliza mordisco

El mordisco le daña mucho a la bola de gas, que muestra su verdadera forma

Amy: Qué es ese pokemón?

Su pokedex lo registra

Amy: Pero si es un marowak

SU pokedex decía que era la evolución de cubone

Luego Amy, saca sus conclusiones

Amy: Tu debes ser la madre de cubone, verdad?

El marowak asienta

Amy: Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, pero no es excusa de que se lleve al cubone, por favor deja que el cubone esté con Ray, él es una buena persona y lo cuidará y le dará todo su amor, por favor créame

El marowak se puede observar que le creé en las sinceras palabras de Amy, y luego desaparece.

Las Puertas se vuelven a abrir.

Amy regresa a eevee en su pokeball y tiene al pequeño cubone en sus brazos y se reencuentran con Ash y Misty.

Misty: Amy!

Pikachu: Pii-kaaa!

Ash: Tienes al cubone!

Amy: Sí, y debo admitirlo pero tuve mucho miedo

Misty: Que bueno que estés bien

Luego Amy, les cuenta a los chicos que encontró al espíritu de la madre de cubone

Salen de la torre y se reencuentran con Úrsula y Ray

Ray: Mi cubone (va y lo abraza)

Úrsula: Que bueno que lo encontraron, muchas gracias chicos.

Amy: Ahora la madre de cubone podrá descansar en paz

Úrsula: Que bueno, será mejor que antes demos nuestro pésame a la madre de cubone

Los chicos dan su pese a la madre de cubone

Úrsula: y como recompensa de su valentía les concedo esto (le entrega a Amy una MT)

Amy: Qué es esto?

Úrsula: Es una MT reyo de hielo, enséñale a un pokemón al instante

Amy: "se ve muy distinto a mi época" Rayo de hielo, genial

Finalmente los chicos se despiden de Úrsula y su nieto

Ray: Adiós chicos y muchas gracias

Los chicos se despiden y se dirigen a Ciudad Carmín, para continuar con sus objetivos, después de una aventura escalofriante, a Ash se le ocurre hacer a Amy una pregunta curiosa.

Ash: Oye Amy, acaso le temes a los pokemón fantasmas?

Amy: (nerviosa) debo admitirlo, pero sí

Ash: Y por qué?

Amy: (le muestra una cicatriz enorme en el brazo) por esto..

_**Nota: La cicatriz de Amy no se ve a simple vista ya que Amy lo oculta con su ropa en este caso su guante que le llega a los codos **_

Ash: Qué te paso?

Amy: (Baja la cabeza) no quiero hablar de eso…

Misty: Y por qué tienes vergüenza en decirlo? Toda persona tiene sus miedos

Amy: Porque yo quiero ser una maestra pokemón, y los maestros pokemón no tienen miedos ni obstáculos

Ash: Es lo más normal del mundo, porque cuando te decides en convertirte en un entrenador pokemón, lo haces para sacar tus miedos de encima

Amy: Puede ser…. (las palabras de Ash deja a Amy pensativa)

Esta historia continuará…

_**Hola mas que nada, pues verán este capitulo me inspiró al videojuego de Rojo fuego y verde hoja, jaja para los que no saben los equipos de la elite 4 me inspiraron tambien en los equipos de los videojuegos :D , Otro dato es que diverti escribiendo este capitulo, tambien se revela algunas cosas, seguré haciendo la historia al estilo del anime, para que los personajes no pierdan su aire, la cosa ira al mismo ritmo de siempre pero al mismo tiempo se me ocurren ideas muy lindas (:D) tambien doy el aviso de que cada jueves publicaré al menos 2 capitulos por semana, de hecho el pokeshipping es lo mejor y me encanta. Y por último me gustaría que fueran tan amables en dejar sus reviewrs para saber que opinan de mi fic, la verdad es que es divertido saber las opiniones de los demás sean buenas o malas, la verdad me gustaría leerlos y tambien acepto sujerencias de todo tipo. Bueno eso es todo. Saludoss **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Los problemas comienzan.

Los chicos caminan cansados en el bosque, y luego se enteran de que están perdidos.

Amy: Oye Ash, no sabes el camino para llegar a la Ciudad Carmín

Ash: Recuerdo que nos llegó a tomar mucho tiempo para llegar allí.

Misty: No saques conclusiones Ash, Amy es obvio estamos perdidos.

Amy: Perdidos!

Misty: Eso pasa cuando dejamos que Ash, esté a cargo.

Ash: No se preocupen, yo como líder a cargo las sacaré de este bosque.

Misty: Líder, desde cuándo (mirándolo de reojo con un tono subestimante)

Luego se encuentran más perdidos que antes. Y Ash y Misty comienzan a discutir.

Misty: Genial señor "líder", ahora estamos en el medio de la nada

Ash: Si eres tan inteligente, entonces por qué no nos sacas de este lugar

Misty: Tal vez si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio.

Ash: Quién te haría caso…

Amy: Oigan no creo que sea la hora de pelear.

Pikachu: pika-pika

Misty: Tal vez, pero es bueno desquitarse.

Amy se queda observando a Ash y Misty con una mirada tierna como si recordara.

Amy: jajaja "Ellos me hacen sentir como si estuvieran en mi hogar" (y se ríe, con ternura)

Luego se escucha un grito de alguien.

Ash: Que fue eso

Misty: Miren un niño corriendo.

_**Nota: Está huyendo de una estampida de tauros**_

?: Auxilio

Amy: Sal cindaquil, utiliza lanzallamas

Misty: Ve corsola utiliza joya de luz

Ash: desde cuando tu corsola aprendió ese ataque? (pregunto impresionado)

Misty: Jah!, corsola aprendió muchos ataques desde la última vez que me viste (le guiñe el ojo)

Ambos ataques detienen a los tauros, luego Ash salva al niño.

Ash: Estás bien?

?: Sí, gracias

Luego Misty y Amy se dirigen en donde se encuentra Ash

Misty: están bien chicos

Amy: si, se encuentran bien

Ash: Claro, pero qué hacías tú corriendo de esos tauros

?: Es que pensaba capturar uno.

Ash: La próxima vez ten más cuidado, debes saber que los tauros son unos pokemón muy rudos

?: Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, a por cierto mi nombre es Yellow

Los chicos se presentan, y luego aparece una niña

?: Yellow, estás bien

Yellow: Si Blue, fue gracias a Ash y a sus amigos.

Blue: (mirada desafiante) bueno, como sea, vámonos Yellow.

Misty: Oigan ustedes saben cómo salir del bosque

Blue: Si, ustedes se deben dirigirse por allí (señala el camino).

Ash: Genial, a la carga

Amy: Alto

Ash Eh!?

Amy: Disculpe, acaso ustedes son entrenadores pokemón

Blue: Sí, por que

Amy: Para retarlos, sería muy divertido

Blue: Disculpa pero yo solamente peleo con entrenadores fuertes. Y tú debes ser una entrenadora novata, por qué no peleas con Yellow

Amy: Genial, pelear con un entrenador

Blue: Entrenador, para que sepas niñita Yellow es….

Yellow: Claro, que soy un entrenador

Blue: Eh!? "pero por qué"

Yellow: Por cierto Amy, cuantas medallas has obtenido

Amy: 2 medallas y tú

Yellow: 3 medallas

Amy: Que!? Estás más avanzado que yo

Ash: Si dejaras de hablar tanto tal vez tendrías la 3ra medalla

Yellow: Ohm, él tiene razón comencemos con el duelo

Amy: Claro

El duelo comienza con cada entrenador escogiendo en total de un solo pokemón

Amy: Y como las damas son primero, yo elijo a cindaquil

Yellow: Y yo a rattata

Amy: Adelante cindaquil utiliza rapidez

Yellow: Y tú, ataque rápido

Cindaquil no pudo con su ataque a causa del ataque rápido.

Yellow: Ahora hipercolmillo

Amy: De nuevo rapidez

La batalla quedó muy pareja, luego Amy le ordena a cindaquil que aumente su flama al máximo.

Amy: Ahora lanzallamas

El potente lanzallamas debilita de manera directa a rattata, habiendo que Amy gane el duelo.

_**Nota: Pero como saben,c indaquil quedó muy cansado por el duelo.**_

Amy: Genial gané!, regresa amigo

Yellow: Parece que eras una buena rival, me alegro haber perdido contra ti. "pero por alguna razón me siento muy apenada" (luego mira a Ash y se sonroja)

Amy: Gracias, también fue un placer pelear contigo (se dan un apretón de manos).

Blue: Puedo observar que tú (señalando a Ash), eres un entrenador de rango avanzado, y quiero desafiarte!

Ash: Una batalla?, suena divertido, a la carga pikachu

Blue: Y yo saco a mi arma secreta (sale un blastoise), utiliza rayo de hielo

El potente rayo congelador falla y Ash aprovecha para que su pikachu utilice su potente ataque de trueno, debilitando de un solo golpe a blastoise (era lógico de suponer)

Misty: Pero que batalla tan corta "ya veo que Ash a mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi"

Amy: No es genial Yellow

Yellow: Ehm si (tímidamente)

Blue: Argh detesto perder, mejor vámonos Yellow

Yellow sigue a su amiga, hacia la Ciudad Plata, para resolver unos asuntos.

Blue: "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar Ash, te derrotaré"

_**Nota: Se refiera que Blue y Yellow, tienen que ir al museo a retirar unas cosas que dejaron encargado a los científicos.**_

Amy: A dónde vas Yellow?

Yellow: A ciudad Plateada, a resolver unos asuntos, cuando nos volvamos a ver te derrotaré (y se despide)

Amy: Bien y para entonces estaré preparada (también se despide)

Se puede apreciar la imagen de Ash y sus amigos viendo cómo se alejan Blue y Yellow por sus propios caminos.

Misty: Bueno, nosotros también continuemos por nuestro camino

Ashh: Pero está anocheciendo, hay que acampar.

Amy: Acampar! No hay tiempo para eso hay que llegar a la Ciudad Carmín

Misty: Tranquila Amy, a la mañana siguiente iremos lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Carmín

Amy: Esta bien (¬¬)

Luego termina siendo de noche, están en una fogata (gracias al cindaquil de Amy)

Amy: Cuando despierte, iré a enfrentarme al líder del gimnasio

Se escucha un estruendo

Misty: Qué fue eso Ash

Ash: No lo sé Misty

Amy: De seguro es un FANTASMA! (asustada)

Ash: No puede ser eso, seguramente es… (Luego se escucha un estruendo más fuerte que el de antes)

Misty: Otra vez, esto se está poniendo molesto (se levanta y se dirige al estruendo)

Ash: Yo también voy (comienza a seguirla junto a su pikachu)

Amy: Oigan, espérenme (nerviosa)

Luego Misty se detiene detrás de un arbol y logra ver algo (pero se vuelve sigilosa)

Ash: Oye Misty que sucede

Misty: (Lo calla), no hagan ruido

Luego los chicos observan a dos personas vestidas de negro con un símbolo que les parece familiar a Ash y Misty.

Ash: Pero si es el Equipo Roquet

Amy: El Equipo Roquet (comienza a darse cuenta de quienes son)

Ash: Sí, es una organización que se encarga de robar pokemon.

Amy: Ya lo sabía

Ash: Y para qué lo preguntas (¬¬)

Luego los chicos también ven que los 2 individuos (mujer y hombre), están con un Rhymperior y un Ampardos (que son de ellos y se ven muy poderosos) y varios - encerrados en sus jaulas.

Mujer: Ya tenemos lo suficiente

Hombre: Será mejor que nos larguemos

Ellos tratan de escaparse, pero son detenidos por Ash y sus amigos.

Ash: Deténganse delincuentes

Mujer: Quienes son ustedes mocosos

Misty: Y qué le importa anciana, suelte a esos pobres pokemon

Mujer: Anciana! Ya verás mocosa, ve ampardos

Ash: Ten cuidado Misty, este pokemon es tipo eléctrico

Misty: No te preocupes Ash, yo ya me preparé para estas situaciones, ve gastrodon! (lo saca)

Nota: Es el Gastrodon rosa

Ash: Desde cuando Misty tiene un gastrodon (impresionado)

Amy: Gastrodon!? Pero es asombroso (lo registra)

Hombre: Ve Rhymperior!

Misty: Gastrodon utiliza agua lodosa!

El agua lodosa debilita de manera increíble al poderoso Rhymperior, pero el Ampardos, pudo esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

Mujer: Ampardos utiliza chispazo

El chispazo no le afecta al Gastrodon de Misty (le hace cosquillas), luego Misty le ordena a su pokemon que utiliza su ataque de bomba de fango, provocando la debilitación de Ampardos.

Mujer: No puede ser!

Hombre: Nos venció solamente una niñita

Mujer: Oye mocosa (a Amy), qué estás haciendo!

_**Nota: Mientras Misty vencía a los maleantes, Amy se estaba encargando de liberar a los pokemon encerrados en las jaulas con la ayuda del ataque de ascuas de cindaquil.**_

Amy: Jejeje (risa nerviosa)

La mujer saca un arma (no se asusten, es un arma paralizadora)

Amy: Qué es eso!? (nerviosa)

Mujer: Un arma paralizadora, vamos a ver si este juguete funciona tan bien como me dijeron

Amy abraza a su cindaquil para protegerlo

Ash: Pikachu utiliza tu ataque trueno

Misty: Gastrodon utiliza agua lodosa

La combinación de dichos movimientos provocó una gran explosión, llamando la atención a una oficial Jenny, que se dirige a la zona con su motoneta.

Los del Equipo Roquet, quedan carbonizados de manera literal, luego la Mujer saca una bomba de humo, y desaparecen misteriosamente.

Ash: Vaya, eso estuvo cerca

Misty: Al menos pudiste liberar a los pokemon Amy

Amy: Cierto

Ash: Oye Misty

Misty: Sí, dime

Ash: Esa batalla fue increíble

Misty: Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal Ash

Amy: uhm (mirada pícara)

Amy: Yo diría que ustedes hacen un buen equipo

Luego llega una oficial llega con su motoneta

Oficial: Oye que estuvo pasando aquí!

Los chicos se ponen nerviosos

Los chicos explicaron a la oficial sobre el Equipo Roquet, provocando que ella les crea

Oficial: Bueno, pero la próxima vez tengan mucho cuidado, esas clases de personas son capaces de todo por obtener lo que quieren. (Luego les muestra una foto de 2 personas, que son buscados por la policía)

Nota: La foto muestra la imagen de las personas que Ash y sus amigos vieron hace rato.

Oficial: Acaso son ellos

Los chicos lo afirmaron

Oficial: Bueno nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlos, pero la próxima vez no se hagan los héroes.

La oficial se va

Luego comienza a salir el sol

Amy: Hay ya salió el sol (decepcionada)

Ash: Y no dormimos

Misty: Vamos chicos, ya puedo ver la Ciudad Carmín desde aquí

Amy: Ciudad Carmín allá voy!

Y Amy se va corriendo a su objetivo principal, Ciudad Carmín, preparada para poder conseguir su tercera medalla, y luego se detiene como si se acordara de algo importante.

Misty: Oye Amy, qué sucede

Amy: Ash, necesito que me ayudes en algo

Ash: Que cosa

Amy: Necesito que tu Pikachu le enseñe la cola de hierro a mi eevee antes de llegar a Ciudad Carmín por favor.

Ash: La cola de hierro, estás segura?

Amy: Muy segura, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Ash: Claro

Misty: Bueno entonces hagamos un pequeño descanso., oh no pikachu

Pikachu: pika-pika.

Ash: Pero antes, lo primero más que nada….

Amy: Qué cosa! (intrigada)

Ash: Ay qué comer! porque tengo mucha hambre

TODOS: (PLOP)

Amy: Bueno, yo también tengo hambre

_**Nota: Amy sabe que su eevee aprende cola de hierro gracias al pokedex que le informó esa información.**_

A causa de la intriga de las batallas de Amy, ella decide que Ash sea su mentor solamente para esta ocasión, aprender son cosas de todos los días, en estos casos se verá lleno de locuras, esta historia continuará.

_**Hola a todos :D bueno esta historia se le agregó complementos importantes, ya que se necesitaba antagonistas tambien, pero bueh :D de suguro habrán notado que agregue a 2 entrenadores basados en el manga pokemon special, si y me gusto mucho haberlos agregado, tendrán un rol de rivalidad secundaria en la historia. Otro dato que no he dado es sobre el pañuelo de Amy, pues verán ese pañuelo es el que Misty le regaló a Ash en la despedida... y me gusto haberlo puesto ya que me pareció muy especial que la propia hija de ambos lo tuviera n.n bueno como sabrán soy una novata sobre el tema de los fics así que me gustaría que fueran tan amables en dejar sus reviewrs sean buenas o malas opiniones, sugerencias, de TODO, la verdad eso demostraría que la verdad leen mi fic y me gustaría saber que opinan. Saludoss**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La prueba de la descarga

Se puede apreciar la imagen de Ash y Amy entrenado

_**Nota: Recuerden que Pikachu le está enseñando al eevee de Amy la cola de hierro**_

Ash: Bien hecho Amy, tu eevee aprendió a dominar la cola de Hierro

Amy: Cierto y justo a tiempo para enfrentarme al Lider del gamnasio

Misty: Genial, ahora a dirigirnos a Ciudad Carmín

Los chicos se dirigen a Ciudad Carmín

Ash: Vaya, cuantos recuerdos

Misty: Cierto

Amy: Ahora vamos al Gimnasio por la 3ra Medalla

Misty: Espera Amy, tenemos que ir primero al Centro Pokemon

Amy: Pero por qué?

Misty: No puedes ver que tus pokemón están muy cansados

Amy ve a todos sus pokemón cansados

Amy: Tienes razón, vamos al centro pokemon

Los chicos van primero al edificio para curar a sus pokemon

Mientras tanto los chicos están esperando

Amy: Vaya, no puedo esperar para enfrentarme al líder del Gimnasio

Ash: Solo ten presente que no será nada fácil

Amy: Eh!?

Misty: No le hagas caso Amy, Ash solo dice eso porque tuvo que enfrentarse contra el líder del Gimnasio 2 veces

Amy: 2 veces!?

Misty: Si porque en la primera batalla perdió contra el líder del gimnasio

Ash: Pero solamente fue un golpe de suerte para él

Misty: Jah solo fue porque en ese momento eras tan novato de lo que es Amy

Amy: oh ow

Ash: NO es cierto

Misty: Pues si no lo recuerdas las primeras 2 medallas, no las ganaste por tus batallas

Amy: Eso no lo sabía

Misty: oh no lo recuerdas

Ash: Pero sabes muy bien que la batalla podría habértelo ganado fácilmente

Misty: Quieres ver cuánto me he fortalecido

Amy: Chicos no es necesario las peleas (nerviosa)

Pikachu: pikaaa-pikaaa

Ash: Acepto, y te demostraré que no me he quedado atrás

Amy: Pe-pero van a pelear

Ash y Misty: Sí!

Enfermera: Alto ahí jovencitos, este es un hospital y se necesita que hagan silencio

Amy: Lo siento, pero ellos 2 no paran de pelear

Enfermera: Entonces resuelvan sus asuntos personales fuera de este establecimiento (luego la enfermera se retira)

Amy: Así que ustedes no paran de pelear eh!?

Misty: Que insinúas Amy?

Amy: Eh oído que cuando 2 personas se pelean mucho es porque en el fondo se gustan (cara de pícara)

Ash: Debes estar loca!

Misty: Jamás me gustaría a alguien como Ash

Amy: Jajaja eso lo veremos

Ash y Misty: Cállate! (Enojados y nerviosos)

Luego los chicos se curan de sus heridas y los chicos se dirigen al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín

Amy: Vaya, el gimnasio es enorme

Luego los chicos abren el gran portón del gimnasio

Amy: Hola, hay alguien por aquí?

Luego aparece un gran hombre

Amy: Disculpe señor, pero en dónde me puedo encontrar con el líder del gimnasio

Hombre:…..

Ash: Amy, ese es el líder del gimnasio

Misty: Y su nombre es LT Surge

LT: Así es!, así que tú eres la pequeña que se enfrentará contra mí eh

Amy: Ehm sí

LT: Pero si eres una ternura, dime cuántos años tienes, 5 o 6 años, jajajah

Amy: Se está burlando de mí? (inocentemente)

Misty: Perece que sí

Ash: Argh no cambió en nada

_**Nota: Ash se refiere que LT Surge no cambió en su personalidad burlona**_

Amy: Ah sí, quieres ver cómo te aplastaré (saca a cindaquil)

LT: Jajajah cada minuto me das ternura jajajah

Amy: Argh deja de burlarte

LT: Quieres ver algo enorme, ve sal Raichu (saca a Raichu)

Amy lo registra en su pokedex

Amy: "la evolución de pikachu", oye quieres pelear ahora

LT: Si, porque esto me tomará menos de un minuto

Amy: Sabes, si eres tan rudo como aparentas, por qué no tenemos una batalla triple

LT: Una batalla triple!, pero si eres una novata

Amy: Acaso tienes miedo, vamos será divertido

Ash: Por qué a Amy se le ocurre una batalla triple

Misty: Debe tener una estrategia en mente

LT: Acepto, pero no te lo haré fácil

La batalla triple comienza con El Líder del Gimnasio LT Surge vs La entrenadora novata de Amy

LT: Bueno yo saco a….

Amy: Alto ahí grandulón, recuerda que las señoritas van primero

Misty: jajaja

Ash: Otra niña pretenciosa (mirando a Misty)

Misty: Qué dijiste!? (mirada intimidante)

Ash: Naaaada (intimidado)

Amy: Yo elijo a Mis lindos pokemon (saca a los tres que posee)

LT: Y yo elijo a Raichu Voltorb, y a magnemite

LT: jajah, tus pokemon se ven muy debiluchos

Amy: Observa y aprende! Cindaquil utiliza toda tu potencia en tu lanzallamas en raichu

LT: Jaja rauchu utiliza ataque rápido

El ataque rápido le da a cindaquil, que a causa del golpe falla en su lanzallamas

Amy: Argh, Eevee utiliza ataque rápido contra raichu y chikorita hoja mágica

LT: Voltorb utiliza envestida, y tu magnemite utiliza bomba sónica

Amy: Esquívalo

La hoja mágica le da contra voltorb y el ataque rápido le da contra magnemite, pero la bomba sónica es un ataque tan potente que casi debilita a eevee

Amy: Cindaquil, lanzallamas contra magnemite (debilita a magnemite, y al mismo tiempo queda tan cansado que se debilita)

LT: Niñita! (Enojado), regresa magnemite, ahora raichu utiliza tu ataque impactrueno contra eevee y tu voltorb bomba sónica

Amy: Oh no cindaquil, descansa amigo. Chikorita utiliza hoja mágica y tú eevee cola de hierro

La cola de hierro le da a raichu, pero desgraciadamente eevee termina paralizada a causa de la habilidad especial de raichu, y la hoja mágica le da contra voltorb, pero la bomba sónica le da contra chikorita.

Ash: Amy se encuentra en problemas

Misty: Tú puedes Amy (gritando)

Pikachu: Piii-kaa (Amy)

Amy: Cierto (escuchando a sus amigos), regresa eevee, ahora solamente queda chikorita contra los 2 pokemon de LT Surge.

LT: Esto será tan fácil como partir un mondadientes en 2, voltorb utiliza bomba sónica y tú raichu ataque rápido.

Amy: (preocupada porque los ataques le dieron a chikorita) chikorita, "que hago….. lo tengo!" utiliza síntesis

Y chikorita recupera gran parte de sus vidas

LT: Pero regenerarte no será suficiente, raichu utiliza tu impactrueno y tu voltorb envestida

Amy: Sabía que harías algo como eso, chikorita hojas navaja con toda tus fuerzas

Las hojas navajas le dan contra los pokemón de LT, pero al parecer ellos no se debilitaron

Amy: "Pero no se debilitan" que haremos chikorita (preocupada)

Ash: No te quedes ahí parada Amy, has algo

Misty: Confía en chikorita y lo lograrás

Pikachu: Pikapika

Amy: "confiar en chikorita" tú puedes hacerlo chikorita, yo sé que realmente posees la fuerza para derrotarlos fácilmente (y chikorita acierta)

LT: Bueno ahora terminemos con esto, ambos utilicen su ataque de impactrueno

Amy: (el impactrueno le da contra chikorita) Resiste chikorita

Luego chikorita comienza a brillar

Amy: Pero que sucede chikorita

Ash: Está evolucionando

Amy: Evolucionando!?

Luego chikorita evoluciona en un baylef

Amy lo registra en su pokedex

LT: Noo!, de todos modos eso no me detendrá, utilicen ambos su ataque más poderoso

Amy: Asombroso! Ahora baylef utiliza hojas afiladas

Y la potente hoja afilada de baylef debilita a ambos pokemon, dejando a Amy como la ganadora del duelo.

Amy: Sí! Gané! Y todo gracias a ti baylef (la abraza) eres la mejor

Ash: Por fin pudiste ganarle Amy

Misty: y en una increíble batalla

Pikachu:Pi- Pikachu

Amy: Gracias chicos, debo admitirlo, esta batalla no fue nada fácil

LT: Oye niña

Amy: Eh!?

LT: Toma, la medalla trueno, ese premio es por demostrarme lo fuerte que puedes convertirte

Amy: Genial la tercera medalla es mía!

LT: Lamento haberte subestimado

Amy: No hay problema….

Misty: Que madurez, para ser una niña de 9 años

Amy: Y especialmente cuando una linda niñita derrota a un grandulón como tú (y le hace una seña de burla) jajaja

LT: Pero qué niña tan grosera (con la vena sobresalida)

Misty: Retiro lo dicho

Ash: jajaja

Luego de que Amy ganara su tercera medalla, los chicos salen del gimnasio y se dirigen a su próximo objetivo.

Esta historia continuará.

_** Holah y este es el ultimo capitulo de la semana, pues el proximo jueves pondré 2 capitulos más... y así será hasta que lo acabe pues verán espero que les haya gustado, se que agrego pocos momentos pokeshipping, pero hago lo posible para que sean realistas al anime posible, de hecho no es mi estilo hacerlo muuuuy romanticon, ademas si alguno no le gusta mi estilo me gustaría que opine y me de sugerencias, de todos modos soy abierta a todas las opiniones :D al menos hice lo que pude en intentarlo ese sería el lado positivo :) Por favor dejen sus revierws (perdon en los cap anteriores escribi mal la palabra revierws, sinceramente no se como corregirlo) la verdad soy abierta a las opiniones y dudas de los demás lectores. Bueno hasta el próximo jueves :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Los objetivos también se convierten en una obsesión

Luego de que Amy ganara su tercera medalla, ahora sería el turno de Ash para poder enfrentarse contra Bruno del alto mando. Y ahora se dirigen a un crucero que se dirige a la Isla Inta.

_**Nota: Recuerden que Lorelei miembro del Alto Mando le explicó, que Bruno se encuentra en la Isla Inta.**_

Ash: Bueno, ahora a dirigirnos a la zona del crucero (y se va corriendo)

Misty: No te apresures Ash

Amy esta tan emocionada por su 3ra medalla que se quedaba atrás

Amy: Cindaquil, no es fabulosa esta medalla (le hablaba a su compañero)

Luego Ash llega a la zona del crucero y se decepciona, detrás llega Misty.

Misty: Que pasa?

Luego leen un cartel

El cartel decía que el crucero se dirigía a la isla Inta, pero también decía que por problemas técnicos el crucero no podrá zarpar hasta nuevo aviso.

Ash: Oh no

Luego llega Amy y su cindaquil

Amy: Qué sucede, ya zarpa el crucero?

Luego Amy ve la cara de decepcionado de Ash

Amy: De qué me perdí?

Misty: El crucero sufre problemas técnicos, y no va a funcionar hasta nuevo aviso.

Amy: Ah era eso, entonces vamos por lo más importante

Misty: Qué cosa Amy

Amy: A dirigirnos a Ciudad Azulona

Misty: Vamos Ash, no es la hora de decepcionarse, luego volveremos para ir al crucero

Ash: Como sea

Amy: Genial, ahora estoy muy cerca para llegar a Ciudad Azulona, Brad tiene que saberlo (saca cuidadosamente su videomisor para que nadie lo vea)

Ash y Misty: Brad!?

Amy: Ah, cierto ustedes no lo conocen

Ash: Acaso Brad es otro entrenador (pregunta)

Amy: Exacto, es un chico que también quiere ser un gran entrenador, y acordamos en reunirnos en Ciudad Azulona

Luego Amy usa su Videomisor y llama a Brad

_**Nota: El videomisor es un dispositivo que se caracteriza por tener videollamadas a diferencia del pokegear, que es un simple dispositivo de comunicación**_

Amy se apartó de los demás, para que nadie vea su dispositivo

Amy: Chicos….. me voy por allá (apunta a un arbol lejano) para tener más señal (inventa una excusa)

Los chicos asientan creyendo firmemente las palabras de Amy

Amy: Hola Brad

Brad: Amy?, estás cerca de la Ciudad

Amy: Más cerca de lo que crees

Brad: Sabes, estuviste tardando mucho

Amy: Si, estuve muy ocupada

Brad: Yo también

Amy: En que…

Brad:….

Luego se corta la transmisión, dejando a Amy con pocas palabras, y se pregunte a sí misma a qué se refería Brad de que estaba ocupado.

Misty: Qué sucedió Amy? (gritándole desde lejos)

Amy tiene una expresión cómica en su rostro

Amy: Me cortó! (alterada)

Amy guarda su videomisor al ver que los chicos se acercan

Misty: Y ahora?

Amy: A dirigirnos a Ciudad Azulona, lo más rápido posible!

Luego los chicos se dirigen a la Ciudad Azulona

Amy: Es mejor apresurarnos

Amy estaba muy adelantada

Luego después de tanta caminata llegan a una zona de pesca

Misty: Genial! Una zona de pesca, podríamos quedarnos un rato

Ash: La pesca, es la manera de capturar pokemon más aburrida del mundo

Misty le da un sopapo a Ash por su comentario, dejándolo tirado al suelo

Misty: Cuál es tu problema con la pesca!?

Amy: (risitas)

Amy: Oye Misty, será mejor que lleguemos a Ciudad Azulona, lo más antes posible (propone a Misty mientras la tranquiliza por el comentario de Ash)

Misty: Tienes razón

Luego los chicos de tanto caminar se toman un descanso

Se detienen en una zona con un lago

Ash: Este se ve un buen lugar para descansar

Misty: Cierto

Ash: No sería buena idea sacar a nuestros pokemon para que disfruten del lago

Luego Los chicos sacan a todos sus pokemón

Ash saca a Bulbasaur, squirtle, charizard, snorlax y a heracross de su pokeball

Amy queda asombrada al ver los pokemón de Ash tan cerca

Misty saca a staryu, gastrodon, corsola, politoed, gyarados y a psyduck

Amy queda maravillada por los pokemón de agua de Misty

Amy: Vaya ustedes tienen pokemón asombrosos! (Mientras observa c/u de ellos), ya quisiera ser una entrenadora pokemón como ustedes!

Ambos se ríen apenados

Amy solamente saca a eevee y a baylef

Luego el cindaquil de Amy se aterra por los pokemón de Misty

Misty: Parece que tu cindaquil le teme a los pokemon tipo agua

Amy: (asienta con tristeza), pero no te preocupes cindaquil, algún día te amigarás con los pokemón tipo agua

Luego el eevee de Amy, es observada por unos binoculares de una persona desconocida

?: (Observando al eevee de Amy) Es perfecta

Amy trata de hacer que cindaqui se amigue con los pokemon de tipo agua

Amy: Vamos cindaquil, son amigos

Y cindaquil se rehúsa a acercarse a ellos

Amy: (suspira) al menos lo intenté

Luego una chica (de 10 años) sale de un arbusto de manera exaltada, haciendo que los protagonistas se asusten

?: (Agarrando al eevee de Amy) Es perfecta, además es hembra y es inusual encontrar este género.

Amy: Oye, suelta a mi eevee!

?: Ah (decepcionada), es tuyo

Amy: Claro

?: Mi nombre es Mandy, y soy una gran fanática de los eevee, me gustaría cambiártelo

Amy: Estás loca, jamás te lo cambiaría

Mandy: Por favor, no lo quieres por un rattata

Amy: NO te lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo

Y Mandy seguía insistiendo en tener el eevee de Amy, cueste lo que cueste

Amy: Oye, regresa a mi eevee

Mandy: Esta bien, pero antes me dejarías acariciarlo un ratito

Amy: Ehm….. Bueno (inocentemente)

Luego Mandy, se va corriendo con el eevee de Amy

Amy: Oye, ladrona no te escapes (comienza a seguirla)

_**Nota: Amy se fue con el cindaquli en su hombro**_

Misty: Parece que esta niña está obsesionada con los eevee

Ash: Aja

Mandy se detiene y saca a su vaporeon

_**Nota: También Mandy es una entrenadora pokemon**_

Amy: Una batalla, pues yo saco a baylef….(luego Amy se acuerda de algo) ayy baylef está con los pokemón de Ash y Misty, no me queda otra opcion, ve cindaquil

El cindaquil se queda inmóvil y nervioso al ver a vaporeon

Amy: Muévete cindaquil!

Mandy: Vaporeon utiliza chorro de agua

El chorro de agua de vaporeon da contra cindaquil haciendo que este caiga en el lago

Amy: Cindaquil!

Luego llegan Ash y Misty

Misty: Cindaquil, hay que rescatarlo!

Ash: Suelta al eevee de Amy

El cindaquil de Amy no sabe nadar, así que se encuentra en problemas

Misty: Gyarados rescata a cindaquil

EL gyarados de Misty se dirige en la dirección en donde se encuentra el cindaquil de Amy

Amy: (Amy gruñe por lo que hizo Mandy a su cindaquil) No me queda otra opción, eevee utiliza mordisco contra Mandy

El eevee de Amy muerde a Mandy en el brazo haciendo que esta la suelte

Mandy: ayyyy ayyyy eso me dolió (suelta al eevee)

Amy: La próxima vez no robes a los pokemon de Amy (hablando en 3ra persona)

Mandy: Lo siento Amy, es que mi sueño fue siempre tener un eevee hembra, para tener infinidades de eevee

Amy: Ah, pero no es excusa para robarte a mi eevee (gruñona)

Mandy: Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, pero debo admitir que los eevee me vuelven loca

Ash: Se nota

Luego el gyarados de Misty logra rescatar al cindaquil de Amy

Amy se acerca preocupada por su cindaquil

Amy: Cindaquil estás bien?

Luego el cindaquil de Amy despierta y se logra ver la cara de alivio de Amy

Amy: Que bueno que estés bien (y lo abraza)

Amy: Le debes agradecer al gyarados de Misty, él fue quien te salvo

Luego el cindaqui de Amy se le acerca con timidez al gyarados de Misty, le da un gesto de agradecimiento y éste le devuelve con una sonrisa. Dando entender que el cindaqui de Amy se simpatizó con el gyarados de Misty.

Ash: Vaya, parece que cindaquil se amistó con el gyarados de Misty

Misty: Esto es el comienzo de una gran amistad

Amy: Me alegro

Mandy: Eh!? No entiendo lo que está pasando

Amy: Uh lo siento, pero me olvidé de presentar a mis…(piensa antes de hablar) amigos son Ash y Misty

Mandy: Me alegro ver una pareja tan unida

Ash y Misty: Eh!?

Amy: (risitas) No son pareja, pero siempre se pueden verlos juntos

Ash: (mirada siniestra) qué insinúas Amy

Misty: (mirada siniestra) Mejor piensa en otras cosas y cállate

Pikachu: pikachu

Amy: (mirada nerviosa)

Mandy: Oye Amy!

Amy: Eh!?

Mandy: Mira a mis pokemon

Mandy saca de nuevo a vaporeon, pero también saca a flareon y jolteon

Ash: Vaya, tienes a las primeras evoluciones de eevee

Misty: (3) que lindo es vaporeon!

Mandy: Mi sueño es tener a todas las evoluciones de eevee en mi equipo y convertirme en una entrenadora eevee

Amy: Lo lograrás, sigue con tu sueño

Mandy: Lo haré y ahora me dirijo a Ciudad Carmín a capturar variedades de eevee

Misty: Mucha suerte con tus objetivos Mandy

Ash: Sí, captura muchos eevee

Pikachu: pika-pika

Mandy: Gracias chicos, ahora me voy tan rápido como un rapidash, hasta que nos volvamos a ver!

Y se va corriendo como un correcaminos

Amy: jejeje Nos vemos pronto Mandy (saludando)

Ash: Sí que está un poco loca

Amy: Cierto, pero me agrada

Misty: Amy, tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Azulona!

Amy: Oh claro!

Luego los chicos regresan a todos sus pokemon

Los chicos se dirigen a Ciudad Azulona, para que Amy gane su cuarta medalla, después de conocer a una amiga con mucha energía, la energía de Mandy es transmitida en Amy para llegar a su próximo objetivo.

Mientras los chicos caminan hacia Ciudad Azulona

Misty: Puedo ver la Ciudad Azulona desde aquí

Ash: Muy bien a la carga!

Amy: Pero no serás más rápida que yo

Mientras corre Amy (que estaba muy adelantada), luego ella ve una silueta de una chica, que le suena muy familiar detrás de un arbol y se detiene, cuando vuelve a mirar el mismo árbol la silueta desaparece.

Amy: (con la cabeza baja)….

Misty: Qué sucede Amy?

Ash sigue corriendo para llegar a Ciudad Azulona

Amy: Nada, sigamos (con cabeza baja)

Se puede ver la cara de preocupación de Misty

Amy: "Miranda, sé que eres tú la que estaba detrás del arbol, la próxima vez, no te volverás escapar"

Esta historia continuará…..

Referencias: "" cuando está entre comillas, es que el personaje está pensando

_**Hola lectores n.n bueno finalmente subi los capitulos pero me queda muuucho más para subir, bueno este capitulo me inspiro en una pequeña sugerencia de una amiga que ademas me gusto mucho y me pareció gracioso xD, talves en capitulos mucho más adelante regrese este personaje q aparecio n.n bueno me gustaría recibir sugerencias, comentarios opiniones buenas y malas sería de un agrado bueno el siguiente capitulo me gustaría que lo leyeran ya que esperaba mucho tiempo para subirlo n.n bueno me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews y hasta la proxima... **_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Hasta que los caminos se reencuentran

Los chicos por fin lograron llegar a Ciudad Azulona, pero a pesar de eso se puede notar que Amy no está muy animada como se lo esperaba.

Mientras Amy camina hacia adelante desanimada, Ash y Misty estaban hablando atrás

Ash: Qué le sucede a Amy

Misty: No lo sé, se estuvo portando rara antes de llegar a la ciudad Azulona, y me preocupa

Ash: Eh!?

Misty: Es que hay algo en ella que me hace sentir como si fuera algo…. Familiar o parte de mí

Ash: A qué te refieres

Misty: No lo sé

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi-

Amy sigue caminando con cara triste hasta que se detiene porque en su camino aparece un eevee

Amy: Un eevee!? pero qué hace un eevee por aquí

?: Oye eevee, no te vuelvas a escapar (luego ve a Amy), Amy?

Amy: umh? (lo mira), pero si es Brad

Ash y Misty: Brad!?

Por fin se reencuentran Brad y Amy

Amy: Acaso ese eevee es tuyo?

Brad: Sí, no es genial, además sabe un poder muy poderoso

Amy: Cual?

Brad: Bola de sombra

Amy: Que ingenioso (luego mira a Ash y Misty), ups casi me olvido

Brad: Qué cosa

Amy: Permíteme presentar a mis…. (piensa antes de hablar) amigos Ash y Misty

Brad queda perplejo

Ash: Mucho gusto

Misty: Amy nos habló mucho de ti

Brad: QUE!

Luego Brad se lleva a Amy lejos para que Ash y Misty no escuchen

Brad: Amy! No te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!

Amy: Lo sé, pero yo lo tengo todo controlado

Brad: Pero si ellos se enteran de la verdad

Amy: No hay de qué alarmarse, los únicos que lo saben son tu y yo

Brad: Y nunca se te escapo una indirecta de tu verdadero origen

Amy: Para nada, yo sé lo que hago (le guiñe el ojo)

Brad: Eh- está bien, confiaré en ti, pero ten cuidado con lo que puedas decir, que ni se te ocurra decir que eres del futuro, es decir que somos del futuro

Amy: No te preocupes, estaré bien

Brad: No me preocupo por ti! (Con la vena sobresaltada)

_**Nota: Obviamente Brad sabe, que Ash y Misty son los padres de Amy**_

Amy: Bueno, no es necesaria esa reacción

Luego aparecen Ash y Misty

Ash: Oye que sucede

Brad: Ehhhh….Nada (nervioso), o no es así Amy

Amy: Claro (con la mano en la cabeza)

Misty: Oye Brad, acaso tú también estás recolectando las medallas

Brad: Ehm si (muestra una caja con 4 medallas)

Ash: Vaya, 4 medallas, vas un paso delante de Amy

Brad: Acaso tú también estabas recolectando las medallas

Amy: Ehm sí, a eso me refería cuando te decía que estaba ocupada

Brad: Y seguramente juntaste 3 medallas

Amy: Emm, Sí

Brad: Jah, era de esperar de alguien como tu

Amy: Qué! Para que sepas estas medallas me la gané con estilo

Brad: Como sea…. A ver cuántos pokemón has capturado hasta ahora?

Amy: Emmm, solo 1 (tímidamente)

Brad: Jeh, estas muy atrasada pequeña Amy

Amy: Grrrr

Brad: Debías haber capturado más pokemón, porque para ingresar a la Liga, debes tener por lo mínimo 6 pokemon, y tu solo tienes 3

Ash: Es cierto Amy

Amy: Grrr, aún falta para la liga

Brad: Oye no te enojes, sabes quiero ver cómo has "mejorado" en tu estilo de batalla

Amy: Muy bien! que te parece 2 contra 2 (desafiante)

Brad: Perfecto (desafiante tambien)

Y ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos desafiantemente y se enfoca al mismo tiempo a Ash y a Misty observándolos

Ash: Ellos sí que discuten mucho

Misty; Yo más bien diría que discuten tanto como para ocultar que en el fondo se quieren mucho (mirada pícara)

Brad y Amy terminan mirando a Misty a causa del comentario

Brad: A qué se refiere con eso (nervioso y con una gota)

Amy: Yo sé a qué se refiere Brad (inocentemente)

Brad: Eh!?

Amy: (Inocentemente) Misty acabo de hacer una breve referencia de su relación con Ash

_**Nota: Amy (al igual que Ash) es una persona despistada sobre los temas de romance que hay en su alrededor, excepto con los romances ajenos y obvios como por ejemplo Ash y Misty.**_

Brad: (PLOP)

Ash y Misty se quedan mirando a Amy

Ash y Misty: Debes estar loca!

Amy: (risitas)

Amy: Oye Brad

Brad: Ah cierto, la batalla

La batalla comienza

Brad: Comienzo con eevee

Amy: Y yo con cindaquil

Brad: Utiliza ataque rápido

Amy: Rapidez

Ambos ataques dan uno contra otro

Brad: Bola de sombre

Amy: Trata de esquivarlo cindaquil

La bola de sombra le da a cindaquil, pero éste no se rinde

Amy: Lanzallamas!

Brad: Ataque arena

El lanzallamas le da al eevee de Brad

Brad: No te rindas eevee, ataque rápido

Cindaquil pierde la batalla por el golpe directo del eevee de Brad

Amy: Argh, regresa cindaquil

Brad: Vaya, sí que me impresionas Amy (sarcástico)

Amy: (ceño fruncido) bueno, es hora de lucirse eevee

Brad: Tú también tienes un eevee!?

Amy: Observa y aprende, eevee utiliza atracción

El eevee de Brad se enamora del eevee de Amy

Brad: eevee utiliza ataque rápido

El eevee se rehúsa a pelear a causa de los efectos de atracción

Amy: Aprende de que las chicas siempre ganan, eevee ataque rápido

El eevee de Brad pierde de un golpe

Brad: Jeh, golpe de suerte (regresa a su eevee), ahora sal Ivysaur

Amy: Ivysaur!? (lo registra)

Brad: Recuerdas del huevo pokemón!?, pues verás ese pokemón lo crié yo

Amy: Eevee utiliza atracción

Brad: Esquívalo (y el ataque de atracción falla), danza pétalo

Amy: Cuidado eevee!

La danza pétalo es muy poderosa, y termina dando contra el eevee de Amy

Amy: Utiliza cola de hierro

La cola de hierro le da con mucha fuerza al Ivysaur, pero de todos modos éste no se debilita

Ivysaur utiliza de nuevo danza pétalo, provocando que el eevee de Amy se debilite

Amy pierde su primera batalla contra Brad.

Brad: Buen trabajo Ivysaur (lo regresa)

Amy: Has hecho lo mejor posible eevee (lo regresa)

Ash: Fue una buena batalla

Pikachu: Pi-kachu!

Brad: Esperaba más de ti Amy (decepcionado)

Amy: Eh!?

Brad: No diste lo mejor de ti, debiste confiar en tus pokemon

Amy: Pero…..yo sí confío en mis pokemón

Brad: Uhm (desvía mirada)

Luego los chicos se dirigen al Centro Pokemon

Mientras curan a los pokemón cansados…

Amy: Me enfrentaré contra el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, ahora mismo

Misty: Así se habla Amy!

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Brad: Sabes, he decidido quedarme un rato en ciudad azulona para verte pelear contra el líder del gimnasio

Amy: Enserio

Brad: Claro, de paso estudio a mis contrincantes

Amy: (lo mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido)

Luego los pokemón han recobrado toda su energía

Amy: Pero antes de ir al Gimnasio, me encantaría que mi eevee aprenda bola de sombra

Ash: Pero cómo?

Amy: Obviamente Brad se encargará de eso

Brad: Acaso me lo has preguntado!? (terco)

Misty: Vamos Brad, no te costará mucho ayudar a Amy

Amy: Cierto

Misty: Apuesto de que tu eevee seguramente estaría encantado de enseñarle al eevee de Amy bola de sombra

Brad: Por supuesto que no! (Luego sale el eevee de la pokeball de Brad)

Misty: Parece que no tiene ningún problema, verdad eevee?

El eevee de Brad asienta

Amy: Genial, ahora sal tu eevee (saca a su eevee)

Brad: Bueno solo por esta vez haré que mi eevee le enseñe a tu eevee algún movimiento

Los eevee se presentan y se puede observar que el eevee de Brad le gusta la compañía del eevee de Amy

Luego se observa que los entrenadores comienzan con el tutorial para que el eevee de Amy aprenda Bola de Sombra

Misty: Qué romántico, parece que el eevee de Brad le gusta al eevee de Amy

Ash: Eh!? De qué estás hablando Misty, yo no veo que eso este pasando

Misty: Es que es muy normal que la gente inmadura como tú, no sea capaz de detectar momentos como éste

Pikachu: Pika-pika (afirma)

Ash: (cara de confundido)

Esta historia continuará…..

_**Bueno admito que este capítulo me gusto mucho escribirlo y será por el reencuentro que estaba esperando... n.n bueno espero que les haya gustado jaja y que manden sus reviews además sé que el formato dialogo no es el indicado... pero seguiré intentando subir mas capitulos y los reeditaré talves para que la historia sea más interesante.. no se talves deba leer muuuchos libros como para perfeccionarme y mi objetivo es no perder la línea en la historia... bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews jaja sugerencias la verdad es que sinceramente estoy escribiendo actualmente el cap 18 así que sí será muy largo xD bueno hasta el proximo capitulo n.n**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Duelo entre los árboles

Después del intenso entrenamiento de Brad y Amy, finalmente los chicos se dirigen al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona

_**Nota: El eevee de Amy terminó aprendiendo Bola de sombra**_

Los chicos ingresan al Gimnasio, que es un invernadero

Amy: Vaya, es muy bonito y está lleno de plantas

Brad: Ahí está la líder del gimnasio

Amy se queda observando al líder del gimnasio

Brad: Su nombre es Érica

Érica se encuentra con su típico Kimono, de manera elegante y serena.

Érica: Así que tú serás mi próxima contrincante?

Amy: Así es

Érica: Como verás yo me especializo en pokemón tipo planta, estás lista?

Amy: Claro que sí (saca una pokeball)

Érica: La única regla es que solamente puedes utilizar 3 pokemon (saca una pokeball)

La batalla comienza

Amy saca primero a eevee

Érica saca a Victreebel

Amy registra a Victreebel en su pokedex

Érica: Victreebel utiliza paralizador

Amy: Esquívalo eevee, y utiliza ataque rápido

El eevee de Amy ataca primero, pero de todos modos Vectreebel le da con su ataque de paralizador

El paralizador hace que el eevee de Amy no se pueda mover, así que Érica aprovecha para hacer su ataque más poderoso, gigandreando

Amy: Oh no, eevee (terminó debilitada y lo regresa)

Érica: No subestimes al poder de las flores

Amy: Ahora es el turno de Baylef

Mientras tanto en las gradas

Misty: Amy perdió muy fácilmente

Ash: Esto se ve muy difícil para Amy

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Brad: Por qué Amy, no utiliza a su cindaquil!?

Se podía notar en Amy, que estaba muy insegura

_**Nota: Tal vez porque ella se acordó de su derrota contra Miranda **_

Amy: Adelante Baylef utiliza placaje

El placaje falla, provocando que victreebel utilice un potente ataque ácido

Amy: Oh no Baylef

Érica: Ten cuidado con mis pokemón tipo planta, también pueden dejar a tu baylef envenenada

_**Nota: Y el baylef de Amy terminó gravemente envenenada**_

Amy: Pero aún puede mantenerse en pie (con una gotita), baylef utiliza hoja mágica

A pesar de que la hoja mágica le dio al vectreebel de Érica, no le hizo mucho efecto

Érica: Acábala con una ataque ácido

Y finalmente el Baylef de Amy se debilitó

Amy: Argh... (Lo regresa), Ahora te toca a ti amigo

Sale en cindaquil de Amy

Amy: Acábalo con tu potente lanzallamas

Cindaquil prende su flama al máximo

El lanzallamas de Cindaquil debilita de un solo golpe al Vectreebel de Érica

Érica: Eh!?

Amy: Bien hecho amigo!

_**Nota: Pero como saben el cindaquil de Amy quedó muy cansado a causa del ataque poderoso del lanzallamas**_

Brad: Golpe de suerte (pensando en voz alta)

Érica: Pero tu cindaquil quedó muy cansado, ahora utilizaré al más fuerte para acabar con esto, ve

Érica saca a un Vileplume (Amy registra a Vileplume)

Amy: A la carga! de nuevo con tu ataque de lanzallamas

A pesar de que el ataque del lanzallamas le dio al vileplume, éste no se debilita

Mientras en las gradas

Ash: Amy debe tener cuidado

Misty: Cierto, si sigue utilizando el lanzallamas el cindaquil de Amy terminará debilitándose

Brad: jamp, Amy no para de ser tan terca

Amy puede notar que su cindaquil está muy cansado

Luego Érica ordena a su Vileplume que utilice gigandreanddo

Amy: Alto! Detente! (quiere detener la batalla)

Brad: Eh!?, pero qué está haciendo

Érica detiene el ataque de Vileplume

Érica: Pero por qué!?

Amy: No puedo segur viendo que cindaqui se esté debilitando poco a poco, no podré ganarte Érica

Érica: Reconozco tu bondad…..y cuando te sientas preparada con gusto aceptaré tu pedido de revancha

Amy: Gracias

Luego los chicos salen del Invernadero

Amy: ….

Brad: Por qué te rendiste

Amy: Rendirme? …Yo?

Brad: Eso que tú hiciste se considera un pedido de rendición

Amy: Pero yo no lo veo como un pedido de rendición

Brad: Eh!?

Amy: Yo lo veo como una derrota (con los brazos en la cabeza y una sonrisa)

Brad: Unm!? (u.ú)

Luego comienza a aparecer varios oficiales cerca de un casino

Ash: Que está pasando!? (y comienza a seguir a las oficiales)

Misty: Oye espera

Y cuando llegan al casino, comienzan a ver que el camino está bloqueado de oficiales

Oficial: Oye niño, no puedes pasar por aquí

Ash: Pero que está sucediendo?

Oficial: Lo siento pero es información confidencial

Amy: De seguro es el equipo Rocket, verdad?

Oficial: Puede que tengas razón, pero de todos modos no intentes ingresar al edifico

Misty: Pero por qué

Oficial: Se dice que hay una bomba y hay rehenes

Todos: Que!?

Oficial: Sería muy arriesgado ir al edificio

Ash: Pero no se pueden quedar ahí parados, tienen que ingresar

Luego Ash ingresa primero al casino y después le siguen sus amigos

Luego los chicos desobedecen a la oficial e ingresan al casino

Oficial: Oye, no se puede ingresar, es un lugar muy peligroso

Ash: Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

Los chicos ingresan al casino

Ash: No hay nadie

Misty: Hola! Hay alguien por aquí?

Luego los chicos se esparcen en el casino buscando algún objeto sospechoso

En el casino hay cuadros con imágenes de pokemón y hay un cuadro con la imagen de pokemón tipo agua

Obviamente Misty queda hipnotizada viendo ese cuadro

Misty: Ahhhhh!

Ash: Qué sucede Misty!? (Creyendo que le había pasado algo malo)

Misty: Que lindo cuadro!

Ash: (PLOP)

Brad: No es hora de distraerse

Amy: Aquí no hay nada (mirando su esquina)

Luego Misty ve en el cuadro un botón secreto

Misty toca al botón y la pared se da la vuelta a un cuarto secreto

Ash: Misty! (Que ha sido llevada al otro cuarto secreto)

Luego Misty regresa

Misty: Chicos! Hay un cuartel secreto detrás de esta pared

Luego los chicos ingresan al cuarto secreto tocando al botón secreto

Ash: Vaya es un cuartel secreto

Amy: Y de seguro es del Equipo Roquet

Luego ven que en el techo del cuartel se encuentra una cámara de seguridad

Amy: Una cámara de seguridad! (Mirando la cámara)

Brad: No mires!

Luego la cámara comienza hacer un ruido molesto y los chicos se tapan lo oídos ya que están aturdidos

Misty: Es una alarma de seguridad (lo dice mientras se tapa los oídos)

Luego aparecen 2 sujetos (una mujer y un hombre)

Brad: Quienes son ustedes

Ash: Un momento, yo los conozco

Misty: Pero si son los miembros del equipo Roquet

Mujer: Así es mocosa, y para que sepas mi nombre es Marge

Hombre: Y yo me llamo Gunter

Marge: Y parece que ustedes son los intrusos (saca una pokeball)

Gunter: Y nosotros no somos tan buenos con los metiches (y saca su pokeball)

Amy: No nos vencerá tan fácilmente (saca una pokeball y después recuerda algo) Ayy olvide que no recargue las energías de mis pokemón

_**Nota: Amy, después de la batalla en el gimnasio se olvidó de curar a sus pokemón en el centro pokemón **_

Marge: Sal Parasect

Gunter: Y tú sal Venomoth

Amy y Brad registran a los pokemón en su pokedex

Se puede observar que Misty está aterrada por los pokemón insecto

Misty: Ahh (aterrada)

Amy: Que te sucede Misty?

Ash: No le gustan los pokemón insectos

Misty: Me dan asco! (luego saca una pokeball), sal politoed

Ash: a la carga Pikachu

Misty: Politoed utiliza bote

Ash: Pikachu, utiliza tu ataque rayo

Gunter: No tan rápido, utiliza anulación

Eso detuvo el ataque trueno de Pikachu

Ash: Rayos, anuló el ataque de trueno

Marge: Utiliza cuchillada contra el Pikachu

La cuchillada le hizo mucho efecto a Pikachu

Gunter: Ahora utiliza somnífero contra pikachu

Y Pikachu termina dormido

Ash: Píkachu (y se acerca para levantarlo)

Luego el politoed de Misty le da con un potente ataque de bote al parasect

Marge: Parasect (terminó debilitado)

Gunter: Ahora Venomoth utiliza somnífero

Brad: No tan rápido, yo también soy un entrenador pokemón (saca una pokeball), sal

Brad saca un Growlithe

Brad: Growlithe utiliza rueda de fuego

La rueda de fuego le da al venomoth pero no se debilita

Gunter: Utiliza somnífero

Amy: Cuidado Brad

Brad: Jeh! (escuchando las palabras de Amy) esquívalo y utiliza de nuevo rueda de fuego

El Growlithe logra esquivarlo y le lanza un potente rueda de fuego, pero a pesar del potente ataque aún no debilita al venomoth

Gunter: Niño, tu pokemón es demasiado débil para mi venomoth, adelante utiliza confusión

El ataque de confusión le da un potente golpe al Growlithe de Brad dejándolo muy debilitado

Brad: Regresa Growlithe

Luego Marge saca una bomba de humo

Marge: Tenemos que dirigirnos al cuartel principal para avisar al jefe que necesitamos refuerzos

Gunter: O largarnos de aquí, ya que saben que aquí hay un cuartel secreto

Marge: Tienes razón hay que largarnos de aquí (tira la bomba de humo)

El humo se esparce por todo el pasillo dejando a Ash y a sus amigos cegados por el intenso humo que se presenta mientras tanto Gunter y Marge se dirigen al cuartel principal

Misty: (tosiendo) Se están escapando

Ash: (tosiendo) No lo voy a permitir

Los chicos corrieron a pesar que estaba el humo hasta que salieron de la zona pero lograron ver dos caminos

Ash: Tal vez si nos dirigimos por este camino (señala el camino)

Misty: Claro que no Ash, yo digo que por el otro (señala el otro camino)

Ash: Pues yo digo que vallamos por este camino

Misty: No porque tú siempre te equivocas cuando se trata de escoger caminos

Ash: Por el mío!

Misty: El mío!

Mientras Ash y Misty discuten se enfoca en Brad y Amy (ambos con gotitas)

Brad: Siempre pelean?

Amy: Es normal cuando dos personas se quieren

Ash y Misty escuchan el comentario de Amy

Ash y Misty: Cállate Amy!

Amy: (Risitas)

Brad: (un poco nervioso) Bueno chicos, para que dejen de discutir y perder tiempo, por qué no nos separamos

Amy: Buena idea Brad, y por supuesto yo voy con Misty (la toma del brazo)

Luego ambas se dirigen a un camino

Y Ash y Brad se dirigen por el otro

Mientras tanto Misty y Amy van corriendo lo más rápido posible, pero este camino parece que llega a su fin y sin ninguna puerta.

Amy: Parece que no tenías razón después de todo Misty

Misty: Argh detesto admitirlo, pero hay que ir con Ash y los demás

Amy: Así se habla Misty, a veces hay que dejar el orgullo atrás para dar un paso adelante a…

Misty: Que ni se te ocurra decirlo Amy

Amy: no iba a decir nada (risa nerviosa)

Misty y Amy van corriendo por el pasillo

Mientras tanto Ash (con Pikachu en sus brazos) y Brad se encuentran en el pasillo

Brad: Tu pikachu estará bien?

Ash: Sí, solamente cayó bajo los efectos del ataque de somnífero, pero necesita descansar

Luego ellos encuentran una puerta al final del pasillo

Brad: Mira Ash, una puerta

Ash: Muy bien a la carga

Los chicos entran a la habitación pero no se encuentra nadie

Ash: No hay nadie

Brad: (investigando una zona y luego se asombra)

Ash: Qué sucede Brad?

Brad: Hay un cronómetro

Ash: Eh!?

Brad: No será de la bomba que estaba hablando la oficial

Ash: Aja, hay que encontrar a Misty y a Amy para que salgamos de aquí

Brad: Sí

Luego los chicos escuchan ruidos de socorro

Personas: Auxilio! Hay alguien por aquí!

Luego llegan Misty y Amy

Ash: Misty! Encontraste algo

Misty: Admito que tenías razón, (acara) pero solo por esta vez

Ash: De todos modos no hay tiempo para discutir

Misty: Umh!?

Ash: Hay gente atrapada en este cuarto

Brad: Y también hay una bomba que en cualquier momento puede explotar

Amy: QUÉ!?

Se sigue escuchando socorros de la gente

Amy: Dónde están?

Persona: Detrás de un cuadro de un pokemón legendario (Mewtwo) hay un botón si puedes verlo

Amy se acerca al cuadro para tocar el botón, pero se queda atónica

Amy: Ese pokemón…. (queda asombrada como si tuviera recuerdos de ese pokemon)

Misty: Amy reacciona (aparta a Amy y aprieta el botón, pero no funciona y luego lo intenta de nuevo repetidas veces pero a pesar de tantas veces que había tocado el botón la puerta secreta no se abre) No funciona

Ash: Qué hacemos? Hay que sacar a esta gente de aquí antes de que explote la bomba

Misty: (saca una pokeball) Tal vez este pokemón nos ayude, sal

Sale politoed

Misty: Apártense de la pared (a los rehenes)

Los rehenes se apartan

Ash: Y en qué no ayudará politoed

Misty: Observa sabiondo, politoed utiliza onda certera

La onda certera da contra la pared, y parece que hay efecto

Ash: Ahh ya entiendo, entonces este pokemón (saca una pokeball) también ayudará, ve

Saca un Heracross

Ash: Da un buen golpe contra la pared (a bocajarro)

Luego destruyen la pared y las personas salen y agradecen a los chicos por haberlos liberado y se dirigen corriendo hacia la salida

Brad: (ve algo) Chicos. Hay un pokemón

Ash: Pero si es un dratini

Misty: Pobrecito y está herido

Brad: Hay que ayudarlo (saca una pokeball y consigue capturarlo)

Amy: Lo capturaste!?

Brad: Es lo que haría un entrenador Amy

Ash: No es mala idea Brad, ahora hay que salir de aquí rápido

Los chicos asientan

Los chicos logran salir del casino

Oficial: Están bien chicos

Los chicos le explican que si hay una bomba y que el equipo rocket escapó

Oficial: Argh como siempre el equipo rocket termina escapándose (luego se acuerda de la bomba) y la bomba…. Explotó?

Ash: No

Luego hay una explosión provocando que el edifico se destruyera

Los chicos se cubren a causa de la explosión

Ash: Cúbranse!

Ash sin darse cuenta cubre a Misty (a causa de un instinto supongo)

Ash: Estas bien

Misty: (asienta)

Amy justo logra observar la escena, pero decide no decir nada (como para no arruinar el momento)

Oficial: Bueno chicos será mejor que se dirijan a un centro pokemón

Los chicos asientan y se dirigen rápidamente al centro pokemón

Ash logra curar a su pikachu

Brad logra curar a dratini y a Growlithe

Amy logra curar a todos sus pokemón

Luego salen del Centro Pokemon

Mientras caminan hacia sus próximos objetivos…..

Brad: Ahora me tengo que dirigir a Ciudad Azafran

Ash: De todos modos no está lejos de aquí, nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos a Ciudad Carmin para ir a la Isla Inta

Brad: Mucha suerte chicos

Luego a Misty le suena su pokegear

Amy: Qué es eso?

_**Nota: Amy desconoce el pokegear porque es muy primitivo a comparación de su época**_

Misty: (Luego Misty atiende) Hola

?: Soy Max

Misty: Pero si es Max!

Ash: Max?

Max: Hola Misty

Misty: Como estás Max

Max: Muy bien, como para convertirme en un gran entrenador pokemón como mi padre

Misty: Bien por ti Max

Max: La razón por la que te llamé, es para darte una gran sorpresa, sería genial que te dirijas a Hoenn

Brad: (escuchando la charla) Hoenn?

Misty: Por qué Hoenn?

Max: (risitas) Es sorpresa, pero te va a encantar

Misty: Bueno, le pregunto a los chicos a ver qué opinan

Max: ¿Acaso no estás sola?

Misty: No, estoy con Ash, Pikachu, Amy y su amigo Brad

Max: Amy? Y Brad?

Misty: Ya la conocerás (con sonrisa amable)

Misty les informa a los chicos lo que Max le propuso, y Ash y Amy aceptan con entusiasmo

Amy: A Hoenn, suena emocionante!

Ash: Sí, es un lugar impresionante (comentando)

Amy: Dile que sí, Misty

Misty vuelve hablar con Max

Misty: Claro, no hay problema

Max: Tómense el crucero de Ciudad Carmín, yo los espero y espero reencontrarme con Ash

Misty: Él también piensa lo mismo

Misty y Max se despiden

Amy: Hoenn, suena un lugar muy lejos de aquí

Ash: Sí Amy, en Hoenn podrás capturar pokemón jamás vistos en esta región

Amy: No puedo esperar! Vámonos ahora!

Misty: Amy, y no piensas retar al líder del gimnasio de ciudad Azulona

Amy: Tendrá que esperar un poco, cuando regrese tendré un equipo de pokemón de la región de Hoenn

Ash: Y después de Hoenn me enfrentaré contra Bruno del alto mando

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu

Luego Amy ve a Brad apartado del grupo y se acerca a él

Amy: Brad, no quieres ir a Hoenn

Brad: No gracias, prefiero seguir mi camino para poder enfrentarme contra el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Azafran, además tengo un dratini un pokemón tipo dragón

Amy: Como quieras Brad, Ten mucha suerte con el líder del gimnasio

Brad: Amy….

Amy: Que sucede…

Brad: Toma (le entrega un folleto)… puede que te sirva

Amy: Lo leeré después (guarda el folleto) Oye Brad (con tono seria)

Brad: (su mirada se dirige hacia Amy)

Amy: Cómo volveremos al futuro? (hablando en voz baja y con tono serio)

Brad: (suspira) No lo sé, creo que hay que esperar hasta que se nos ocurra algo

Amy: Pero….

Brad: No te preocupes (interrumpe), pensaremos en algo y podremos volver a casa, solo asegúrate de no dar ningún dato de nuestro origen.

Amy: (asienta)

Luego Brad se despide y se dirige a Ciudad Azafran

Amy: Adiós Brad, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar me verás más fuerte

Brad: "eso espero…."

Ash: Bueno, a dirigirnos a Hoenn!

Misty y Amy: Sí!

Los chicos se dirigen a Ciudad Carmín para tomarse el próximo crucero para dirigirse hacia una aventura por la región de Hoenn

Esta historia continuará

_**Hola ^^ bueno como verán este es el último capitulo de la semana bueno en la próxima subiré tres más para variar, este capitulo me gusto mucho por el hecho de tener acción en lo que yo considero en una historia, y como vieron en el final los chicos se dirigirán a hoenn por una gran sorpresa para Misty ¿qué será? pues tendran que esperar hasta lo próxima semana del jueves, y como siempre les digo sugerencias, opiniones, correcciones, críticas... TODAS las opiniones tendrán puertas abiertas... Ah por cierto en la comunidad Ash y Misty subiré mas imagenes de mi fic n.n porque la verdad también dibujo y no se olviden poner like a la comunidad de facebook, ya que es la mejor pagina del pokeshipping :3 tratare de subir alguna imagen de mi fic... bueno espero que sigan leyendo y hasta el próximo jueves saludosss :D **_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Los lazos después de un tiempo

Lugar: Ciudad Carmín

Los chicos van corriendo hacia el crucero para dirigirse a la región de Hoenn, ya que están llegando tarde.

Ash: Hay que apresurarnos!

Misty: Puedo ver el crucero desde aquí!

Amy: Hoenn allá vamos!

Los chicos justo llegan al crucero, para poder zarpar rumbo a Hoenn

…

Después de un largo rato en el crucero…..Se puede enfocar a Amy leyendo el folleto que Brad le dio

Los chicos están sentados cada uno en un asiento prestando atención en lo que va leer Amy

Amy: (leyendo en voz alta frente a Ash y Misty) "Torneo Nacional de las Flores de Kanto"

Misty: Suena interesante, qué es?

Amy: Este torneo está dedicado a aquellas entrenadoras que les gusta lucir a sus pokemón, combinando destrezas y estilos

Ash: (suspiro molesto) Entonces son para niñas (saca su conclusión)

Amy: Exacto, el torneo se presenta en Ciudad Azulona y el premio es el reconocimiento de "La Mejor Entrenadora Pokemón de Kanto" y una hermosa corona con una joya incrustada

Misty: (Emocionada) Y qué joya?

Amy: Zafiro! que hermoso

Misty: Es un torneo importante para que yo participe, awww (sus ojos están brillosos) me imagino con esa corona con un zafiro es tal para cual para una chica tan bonita como yo

Se ve que Ash la mira de reojo

Misty: Qué!? (Mirando a Ash)

Ash: (con las manos en la cabeza) No nada, solo pensaba que hay tanta gente ciega en este mundo

Y Misty responde su comentario con un sopapo

Amy quedo pasmada

Amy: Pero qué carácter!

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi

Misty: Qué más dice Amy!

Amy: Ehm…(un poco nerviosa) también dice….(luego lee algo que no le agrada mucho) Qué!?

Misty: Qué sucede Amy?

Amy: Dice que…. Solo pueden participar entrenadoras pokemón que poseen la tarjeta de entrenador a partir del bronce

Misty: Pero tú tienes el añil

Amy: (decepcionada) Si… (Sigue leyendo)Pero…. El torneo se celebra después de los Torneos de la Meseta Añil

Misty: Entonces falta mucho

Amy: (Altanera) Pero para ese momento yo ya me haré más fuerte (con puño hacia arriba)

Misty: Entonces solo queda esperar…. Y nosotras competiremos en ese torneo

Amy: Claro….. será genial competir contra ti

OXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Más tarde se puede enfocar a Misty apoyada en la baranda del crucero mirando hacia el cielo y pensativa.

Misty: "Qué será lo que me espera en Hoenn"

Luego aparece Ash de sorpresa

Ash: Oye que haces?

Misty: (se asusta un poco) Ehm, pensando… eso es todo

Ash: Acaso estás pensando en los que te espera en Hoenn, verdad?

Misty: (Asienta)

Luego ambos aprecian el mar hasta que…

Ash: Mira Misty, puedo ver La Región de Hoenn desde aquí!

Misty: (saca una sonrisa de su rostro)

Luego aparece Amy de golpe empujando sin querer a Ash contra Misty al suelo

Amy: Hoenn! Donde!? (Luego mira al suelo y se siente apenada por la situación)

_**Nota: Ya que Amy empujó a Ash contra Misty**_

Amy: Uhm… lo siento chicos (lo decía muy apenada)

Ash: Ten más cuidado la próxima vez (lo dice mientras levanta a Misty tomando de su brazo)

Los chicos bajan del crucero y se dirigen hacia Ciudad Petalia

…

Cuando los chicos salen del crucero los espera Max

Ash: Hola Max

Max: Hola chicos

Y todos se saludan

Amy: Hola Max, mi nombre es Amy acaso tú eres un entrenador pokemón?

Max: Mucho gusto Amy, y Sí lo soy desde hace poco

Ash: Vaya Max, es genial que seas un entrenador!

Max: Sí, gracias (luego detrás de su pierna sale un pokemón)

Amy: Qué es eso?

Max: Ah, si este es un Ralts

Misty: Y es tu pokemón?

Max: Sí, lo recuerdas Ash?

Ash: Claro! Max, se había hecho muy amigo de un ralts mientras viajábamos con él en Hoenn, y le prometió que algún día sería su entrenador

Amy: Genial (lo registra en su pokedex)

Misty: Oye Max, acaso estás recolectando la medallas

Max: No,, espero ser un entrenador experimentado para comenzar con mi viaje

Amy: Max, yo también soy una entrenadora novata, qué te parece un duelo? (desafiante)

Max: Me gustaría Amy, pero antes tengo una sorpresa para Misty

Misty: Qué tipo de sorpresa Max (curiosa)

Max: Ya verás, cuando lleguemos a mi casa, o sea Ciudad Petalia

Amy: Y dónde queda ciudad Petalia?

Max: No muy lejos de aquí, solo costará una larga caminata

Amy: (suspiro)

Después de una larga caminata, los chicos por fin llegaron a Ciudad Petalia

Max: Ya llegamos chicos

Amy; Genial, ahora puedo tener una batalla contigo

Max: Paciencia Amy, primero lo primero

Luego llegan al patio de la casa de Max

Ash: Qué hacemos aquí, Max

Max: Ya verás (mira hacia arriba y comienza a llamar) Sal ahora!

Luego sale una silueta de un pokemón volador, pequeño

Amy: (logra ver una silueta de un pokemón y rápidamente ella lo reconoce) Togetic…. (susurra asombrada)

Misty: Pe-pero si es…. (Queda perpleja)

Ash: Es togetic!

El togetic se abalanza hacia Misty, y comienza a aferrarse

Misty: Togetic, eres tu? (comienza a mirarlo y sus ojos comienzan a brillar de la emoción) pero si realmente eres tú!

Ash: Pero Max, cómo pudiste encontrarte con el togetic de Misty?

Max comienza a contar cómo encontró al togetic de Misty

Max: Todo empezó cuando estaba en el bosque Petalia tratando de capturar pokemón con mi ralts, hasta que miro al cielo y de casualidad aparece un pokemón que era muy inusual por esta zona, y logré ver que era un togetic, y a partir de eso traté de capturarlo. Luego me di cuenta que el togetic era muy poderoso para un entrenador novato como yo, pero este togetic se acercó a mí como si me reconociera. Luego me acordé de ti Misty, además togetic vino con una carta vacía

Misty: Carta vacía!?

Max: Exacto, esta carta no dice nada

Misty: Puedo verlo?

Max: Claro, pues verás iba a tirar la carta pero togetic no me dejó hacerlo

Max le da la carta a Misty

Misty: Pero yo puedo leer lo que dice (mirando la carta)

Max: Qué extraño, yo no vi ninguna sola palabra

Luego Ash y Amy se asoman para ver la hoja de papel que posee Misty, pero al igual que Max, ellos tampoco podían leerlo

Ash: Yo no veo nada (mirando la hoja de papel)

Amy: Yo tampoco puedo leerlo. Puedes leerlo en voz alta Misty? (Misty asienta)

Misty comienza a leer la carta en voz alta

Misty: Es del Reino espejismo!

Max: Era de esperar

Misty: (Lo lee en voz alta) Querida Misty: Nos dirigimos a usted, por el hecho de tener el conocimiento de nuestro reino, al haber tenido el valor de salvar nuestro reino de un tirano, a darle conocer que su togetic está preparado para salir del otro mundo, pudimos observar que los togepi habían evolucionado en togetic, es un mundo armonioso y lleno de felicidad….. También la razón por la que sacamos a tu togetic del otro mundo es porque se pudo verlo en un estado triste y con un vacío en su corazón, y yo sé perfectamente que es porque echa de menos su presencia, entonces dejamos que siguiera su camino hacia lo que más anhela, o sea a usted Misty. Espero que el destino una a estas dos almas.

Atte: Princesa Clara

Posdata: Esta carta espejismo puede ser leída únicamente por Misty, por el hecho de que su togetic haya tocado el corazón de ella.

Ash: Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas

Misty: Y me alegra que nos volvamos a juntarnos esta vez togetic (y lo abraza)

Amy: Es muy emocionante (mira con ternura)

Max: Oye Misty, y como conseguiste a Togetic?

Amy: Hay sí, cómo lo conseguiste?

Misty: En realidad yo no lo conseguí, fue Ash quien lo encontró

Ash: Si yo lo encontré desde que era un huevo (altanero)

Misty: (Interrumpiendo) Pero cuando el huevo eclosionó, la primera imagen que vio fue la mía

Max: Ah, y déjame adivinar, entonces fuiste una figura materna para el pequeño tigepi

Misty: Exacto (Con sonrisa altanera)

Amy: (señalando a Ash) Y tú debes ser el padre!

Ash: Qué!?

Amy: Claro…(con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados) Es lógico (asienta con la cabeza), tú fuiste el que encontró al huevo…. Y Misty fue la primera en ser vista por el togepi, en conclusión ustedes serían sus padres (con sonrisa mostrando sus dientes)

Max: La verdad… no había pensado en eso

Pikachu: Pikaaa

Ash: argh no le hagas caso Max, Amy habla demasiado (cruzado de brazos y mirando otro lado)

Misty: Esa niña tiene mucha imaginación Max (abrazando a su togetic y mirando hacia otro lado)

Max queda perplejo hasta que Amy le interrumpe

Amy: Entonces Max, que te parece un duelo contra mi

Max: Bueno, pero verás que es mi primera batalla contra un entrenador

Amy: Genial

_**Nota: EL duelo será 1 contra 1**_

Los chicos se dirigen al gimnasio de Ciudad Petalea para poder enfrentarse

Amy: Espere mucho para esto (un puño hacia arriba) A la carga cindaquil

Max: Genial un cindaquil, y yo utilizo a ralts

La batalla comienza

Amy: Cindaquil, utiliza tu ataque de rapidez

Max: Utiliza doble equipo

Entonces el ataque de estrellas de cindaquil, falla

Max: Ralts, utiliza confusión

El ataque de confusión afecta al cindaquil de Amy

Amy: Resiste cindaquil, utiliza rueda de fuego

La rueda de fuego le da con mucha fuerza al Ralts de Max

Max: Ralts! (puede ver al ralts muy cansado)

Amy: De nuevo cindaquil, rueda de fuego

Max: Utiliza anulación

El ataque de anulación, evito que el cindaquil de Amy, realice su ataque

Max: De nuevo confusión

Amy: Argh, cindaquil resiste! (Ve que cindaquil resiste esos ataques) Qué bien ahora! utiliza tu ataque de lan- "No puedo usar el ataque de lanzallamas, cindaquil perdería sus fuerzas", es decir utiliza tu ataque de estrellas

El ataque de rapidez del cindaquil, provoca que se debilite el ralts de Max

Max: Oh no ralts (mirando a su pokemón debilitado)

Amy: Sí! Gané!

Luego ralts comienza a brillar

Amy: (deja de celebrar) Qué sucede (mirando al ralts de Max)

Max: Está evolucionando

Luego ralts termina de evolucionar, hasta que se transforma en un kirlia

Max: Amy, la batalla no terminó aún, ahora Kirlia utiliza tu ataque de confusión

Amy: Cuidado cindaquil! (el ataque de confusión le da con mucha fuerza al cindaquil de Amy) Cindaquil utiliza tu ataque de lanzallamas

Max: Observa Amy, tu cindaquil está confundido por el ataque de confusión de mi kirlia, será imposible de que me ganes

Amy: Ahhh sí (desafiante) Hazlo cindaquil

Su potente lanzallamas debilita al Kirlia de Max

Max: Qué!?

Ash: Fue un golpe directo

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Amy: Cindaquil (preocupada) estás bien?

_**Nota: Cindaquil, perdió sus vidas al hacer el movimiento, pero no se debilitó**_

Max: Pudiste ganarme después de todo (perplejo) pero…. (pensando) gracias a ti tengo un kirlia

Amy: Y gracias a ti, mi cindaquil ya no se cansa tanto en hacer su potente ataque de lanzallamas

Se dan un apretón de manos

Ash: Qué buena batalla Amy!

Misty: Sí, lo has hecho excelente!

Pikachu: Piii-kaaa

Amy: Gracias chicos (mirando hacia las gradas) fue muy divertido

Luego se escucha a alguien entrar

?: Hola!

Max: Pero si es May!

Ash y Misty: May!

Luego fueron a la zona en donde escucharon la voz de May, pero ella no estaba sola

Max: Tambien esta Drew!

Solo se observa la cara de confundida de Amy

Todos se saludan pero Amy se queda atrás

May: (a Amy) y tú cómo te llamas? (acercándose a ella)

Amy: Mi nombre es Amy (tímidamente)

May: Mucho gusto Amy… ah (tomando a Drew de su chaqueta) y este es Drew

Drew: Mucho gusto

Amy se queda observando a ambos, como si les pareciera conocido

Misty: Por qué miras tanto a May y Drew?

Amy: Ehm nada, acaso ustedes son coordinadores pokemón?

May: Sí, ambos los somos

Amy: (risa nerviosa) Ahhh que bien

Drew: Y tú eres una entrenadora, verdad?

Amy: (asienta tímidamente), me tengo que ir por allá (señalando una zona y se va)

Drew: Qué le sucede

Ash: A veces Amy es un tanto extraña

Amy saca su videomisor

Amy: (pensando) "Brad me dijo que sus padres son coordinadores, eso chicos, May y Drew ¿serán ellos? Se parecen a Brad, especialmente Drew, tal vez si llamo a Brad….. "

Misty: Que haces? (Amy se asustó un poco)

Amy: (no dijo nada)

Misty: (mirando el videomisor) Qué es eso?

Amy: Es…. Es un juguete (tratando de taparlo con su mano)

Misty: Recuerdo que te vi hablar con Brad con este juguete, sea lo que sea

Amy: Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo

Misty: Esta bien, no te voy a presionar, porque por alguna razón….. confío plenamente en ti

Amy: (Queda perpleja) Gracias….Misty, pero no se lo digas a nadie (iba a decir otra cosa, pero pensó antes de hablar)

Misty: Bueno, por qué no vamos con los demás?

Amy: Claro! (Entusiasmada)

Luego Amy, guarda su videomisor y se dirige en donde está el grupo

Todos estaban en el living de la casa de May y Max

May: Misty, acaso ese togetic es el mismo togetic del reino espejismo?

Misty: (asienta) Así es, y ahora en adelante jamás nos volveremos a separar (mirando a su pokemon)

May: Qué bueno que recuperes a tu togetic

Amy: Y ustedes son buenos coordinadores?

May: Ehm, sí eso creo, acaso no te gustaría ver nuestra actuación?

Amy: Me parece genial!

Misty: Yo también quiero verlo

Luego los chicos se dirigen al campo de batalla del gimnasio para ver un poco de espectáculo

Los chicos (excepto May y Drew) se quedaron sentados en las gradas para ver su presentación

May: Qué te parece, (mirando a Drew) hacer una presentación conjunta

Drew: Me suena bien

May: Sal glaceon

Drew: Y tú sal Flygon

Ambos hacen una presentación conjunta, al estilo de concurso, una combinación de ataques tipo hielo y dragón formando destellos hermosos

Amy: Vaya…. "¿serán los padres de Brad?"

Y termina esta pequeña muestra de presentación

May: Qué te pareció Amy

Amy: Increíble! Y admito que tu glaceon es muy hermoso (lo registra en su pokedex)

_**Nota: Cuando lo registra en su pokedex, Amy se da cuenta a través de la información que le presta el pokedex, que el glaceon es otra evolución de eevee**_

Amy: Es de la evolución de eevee! (Asombrada)

May: Claro! (Contestando con una sonrisa)

Amy saca a su eevee

Amy: Qué te parece el pokemón glaceon? (a eevee)

El eevee de Amy observa con interés al Glaceon de May (y le responde con una sonrisa)

Amy: Parece que le agrada

May: Es genial tener un glaceon, además de ser muy elegante

Luego Amy ve al Flygon de Drew

Amy; Ese Flygon es asombroso, yo también quiero uno! (observa al Flygon con fascines)

Drew: Ehm, gracias pero no es muy fácil llegar a ser un Flygon

Amy: Qué quiere decir con eso?

Drew: Como eres una entrenadora novata, debes entrenar desde su primera evolución de flygon o sea…..debes capturar un Trapinch

Amy: Trapinch!?

Drew: Un concejo, los trapinch se encuentran únicamente en el desierto, de la región de Hoenn

Amy: Y dónde hay uno cerca?

Drew: En ciudad Malvalona

Amy: Y está muy lejos

Drew: Si eres paciente llegarás (se roza el cabello)

Amy se dirige en donde se encuentran Ash y Misty

Amy: Chicos, hay que quedarnos en Hoenn un poco más (propone su idea)

Ash: Por qué? Yo ya quiero enfrentarme contra Bruno de la elite 4

Misty: Anímate Ash, será genial quedarnos un tiempo en Hoenn

Amy: Sí, porque tengo las ansias de capturar un trapinch

Misty: Además de la variedades de pokemón tipo agua que se encuentran por la región de Hoenn (ojos brillosos)

Ash: pfff, está bien, qué opinas Pikachu

Pikachu: pika-pikachu (asienta)

Luego los chicos se despiden de Max, ya que él no puede realizar su viaje a causa de que aún no se siente preparado para comenzar su aventura. Y también se despiden de May y Drew, ya que ellos van a participar en concursos de la región. Que aventuras se les acecha para nuestros héroes.

Hasta que..

Misty: Chicos! Me olvide de algo

Amy: Qué cosa Misty…

Misty: Tengo que dejar algún pokemón en Ciudad Cerulean para poder tener a m togetic en mi equipo

Ash: Vayamos al centro pokemón

Los chicos se dirigen al centro pokemón a la zona en donde se encuentra el dispositivo de comunicación

Los chicos (especialmente Misty) se ponen delante del dispositivo de comunicación hacia Ciudad Cerulean, y atiende Daisy

Daisy: Hola, hermanita

Misty: (suspira) Hola….

Ash y Amy también la saludan

Daisy: A qué se debe tu llamada hermanita

Misty: Bueno (saca una pokeball) quiero dejar a un pokemón en el gimnasio

Daisy: Claro… no hay problema

Misty: Por favor cuida de staryu (pone la pokeball en el dispositivo que se dirige a ciudad Cerulean)

Daisy: Ya llegó (le muestra la pokeball de stayu) será muy útil para los shows acuáticos

Misty: Daisy! (un poco alterada por el comentario) Solo cuídalo….

Daisy: No te preocupes hermanita, nosotras cuidaremos muy bien de tu pokemón estrella

Luego se corta la transmisión

Misty: (suspira aliviadamente) Bueno continuemos con nuestro camino

Ash y Amy: Claro!

Esta historia continuará…..

_** Holah por fin es jueves n.n bueno espero que les haya gustado, ademas de que hice algo que tal vez le guste... no se opinen jiji así que me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews poorfiss n.n :D la verdad me gustó escribir estos capitulos que publique recien hoy n.n la verdad me divierto :D**_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema les doy aviso sobre el formato de este fic, bueno sé que el formato de mi fic es el denominado formato diálogo, lo se, y se que es un formato no comvencible, por eso a partir de dos semanas (o jueves 14 )publicaré el cap 19 en formato narrativo, es un aviso... y los capitulos del 1 al 18 (incluido) serán modificados cuando termine completamente la saga "las crónicas del tiempo"... para eso falta mucho ToT es q ya comence el cap 19 en formato narrativo y me cuesta un poco mas de tiempo, haré lo posible para que sea mas rapido... lo prometo**_

_**Agradezco a los lectores de este fic... la verdad no se cuantos lo leen, pero yo prometo que aunque sean 5 lectores, pormeto terminarlo :D Saludosss**_

_**Ahora les espera el próximo cap, espero que les gustenn... **_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: En búsqueda del Trapinch perfecto

Los chicos después de tanta caminata, por fin pudieron llegar a la Ciudad Malvalona.

Amy: Sii! Lo logramos chicos (entusiasmo)

Pikachu: Pi-pikachu!

Misty: Ahora a dirigirnos a un centro pokemón

Los chicos ingresan al edificio para curar a todos sus pokemón

Después de hacer lo que tenían que hacer como entrenadores, se dirigen al desierto que queda un poco cerca de la ciudad

Ash: (leyendo un cartel) Chicos, aquí dice que antes de ir al desierto tenemos que usar unos lentes especiales

Misty: Por qué?

Ash: (Sigue leyendo el cartel) Porque en el desierto, es muy frecuente las tormentas de arena, y eso significa…

Misty: (interrumpiendo) que si no entramos con los lentes especiales, lo más probable es que la tormenta de arena no nos permita tener una buena visibilidad

Ash: Así es

Amy: Y sabes dónde encontrarlos?

Ash: Ay, no lo sé (se pone un brazo en la cabeza)

Misty: Uhm (suspira y mira de reojo a Ash)

Amy: Y cómo conseguiremos esos lentes?

Ash: (piensa) Si vamos sin los lentes…..tal vez.. (saca una conclusión)

Misty: Estás loco!? (interrumpe) Cómo piensas en arriesgarte yendo al desierto, puede ser peligroso (regañado a Ash)

Ash: No te preocupes Misty, de seguro hoy no habrá tormentas de arena en el desierto

Amy: Ash tiene razón, no creo que haya una tormenta….

Misty: (suspira) Esta bien

Amy: Además de que también sería sensacional capturar a un trapinch, a la carga! (y se dirige corriendo hacia el desierto)

Ash: Oye esa es mi línea!

Los chicos se encuentran cerca del desierto

Ash: Ahhh tal vez tenía que haber comido antes de ir al desierto (con tono desanimado y su estómago suena)

Misty: Ya cállate, ahora estamos lejos de la ciudad, para comer algo (regañándolo)

Amy: Chicos … (se puede ver el desierto) Miren, el desierto está tranquilo y sereno (señalando el desierto)

Ash: Ves Misty, yo tenía razón (altanero)

Misty: De todos modos, el último que ríe, ríe mejor

Amy: Jajaja ya me reí (sarcasmo) ahora no discutan y concentrémonos en el objetivo

Luego los chicos pasan horas caminando por el desierto, pero Amy no encontró ningún Trapinch

Amy: Ahhhh, por qué es tan difícil encontrar un trapinch! (Con tono solloza)

_**Nota: El cindaquil de Amy está en su pokeball**_

Ash: Debe ser un pokemón muy difícil de encontrar

Misty: Creo que será mejor descansar ya que hay un pequeño arbol por aquí

Amy: Tal vez tengas razón

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Los chicos se sientan en el suelo, y dejan sus mochilas por un lado para poder descansar después de una larga caminata, excepto Amy, ya que ella está impacientemente buscando al trapinch que tanto anhela

Amy: (llamando) Trapinch, donde estás?

Luego aparece un pokemón

Amy: Es un trapinch? (lo ve en su pokedex)

Pero el pokedex dice que es un Sandshrew

Amy: (suspiro decepcionado)

Ash: Amy pudiste encontrar a un trapinch? (lo decía mientras esta sentado en la fina arena del desierto)

Amy: Desgraciadamente no

Misty: Pero estuvimos varias horas aquí, y no viste ningún trapinch!?

Amy; Ya encontraré uno, no se preocupen (luego le cae una gota de agua en su nariz) Ehm!?

El cielo se está empezando a oscurecer

Misty: La tormenta se acerca

Y comienza a llover y al mismo tiempo comienza haber vientos huracanados

Los chicos tratan de resistirse a los vientos, las mochilas de Ash y Misty salen volando

Ash: Mi mochila!

Amy se sostiene con el pequeño arbol que se encontraba por allí

Amy: Chicos! Tienen que venir a acá!

Los chicos tratan de dirigirse en donde se encuentra Amy pero Pikachu sale volando del antebrazo de Ash

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

Amy justo atrapa al Pikachu de Ash, ya que justo salió volando a su lado

Amy: (atrapando a Pikachu) Te tengo (y se aferra fuertemente)

Misty: No puedo resistir (lo dice mientras soporta al viento huracanado)

Ash: Misty! (Extiende su brazo) Toma mi mano!

Y cuando Misty extiende su brazo, el viento se hace más fuerte, tan fuerte que logra llevarse a Misty

Ash y Amy: Misty!

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi!

Amy: Ash! Resiste!

Pero Ash tampoco pudo resistir ese fuerte viento y también salió volando

Ash: ahhhhhhhhh

Amy: Ash!

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

…..

Luego la escena se enfoca al desierto tranquilo, sereno y soleado después de la intensa tormenta que acabo de sufrir.

Amy estaba inconsciente hasta que es despertada por el Pikachu de Ash

Pikachu: (Tocando su cabeza para despertarla) Pi-kaaa, Pi-kaaa

Amy logra abrir los ojos y ve la imagen de Pikachu

Amy: Pikachu! Estas Bien?

El Pikachu de Ash lo afirma dichosamente

Amy: Y donde estarán Ash y Misty? (preocupada) Donde?

Luego Amy se levantó del suelo arenoso, para buscar a Ash y a Misty

Pikachu: - (le habla a Amy con un tono preocupado y triste)

Amy: Pikachu, no te preocupes, encontraros a ambos sanos y salvos

Luego Pikachu se pone en el hombro de Amy y comienzan a buscar rastros de Ash y Misty

…..

Mientras tanto se puede enfocar otro lado del desierto y se logre ver a Ash inconsciente en el suelo arenoso

El sol le da en su cara, y eso provoca que se despierte

Cuando Ash despierta, comienza a girar su cabeza por todos lados_ Donde estoy_ se pregunta, y luego puede ver algo

Ash se dirige hacia allí y logra ver que lo que vio fue a Misty que también está inconsciente.

Ash: Misty! (Tratando de despertarla) Despierta!

Pero Misty no despierta….

Ash: Debe estar inconsciente….

Luego se escucha un susurro de Misty

Misty: (susurrando inconscientemente) Mi cabeza… (y luego no dice más nada)

Cuando Ash la escucha, saca una conclusión de que Misty se golpeó fuerte la cabeza.

Ash: Hay que salir de este desierto, tal vez mi charizard nos lleve hacia donde estén Amy y Pikachu

Luego se acuerda que sus pokeball están en su mochila, que también salió volando

Ash: También nuestras mochilas salieron volando (suspira) no podemos quedarnos aquí (Mira a Misty) Pero Misty no puede moverse

…..

Se enfoca la escena de Amy y Pikachu caminando por el desierto

Amy: (Gritando) Ash! Misty!

Pikachu: (también gritando) Pika-pi! Pikachu-pi!

Amy: No hay rastros de ellos (con un tono preocupada)

Luego Pikachu se baja del antebrazo de Amy y se dirige hacia una zona del desierto lleno de pastizal

Amy: Qué sucede Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi-kaaa (la llama)

Amy: Quieres que vaya allí?

El Pikachu de Ash asienta

Luego Amy se dirige en donde se encuentra Pikachu y logra ver algo

Amy: Pero si es la mochila de Misty!

Luego Pikachu se dirige a otro lado, y comienza a llamar a Amy

Pikachu: Pi-kaaa!

Amy: (mientras se aferra con la mochila de Misty demostrando su suma preocupación) Eh!?... Encontraste algo Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi-kachu (afirma)

Luego Amy se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Pikachu

Amy: Pero si es la mochila de Ash! (Lo dice sonrientemente)

Luego a Amy se le ocurre una idea

Amy: Pikachu, si utilizo a un pokemón de Ash, como charizard para que encuentren a Ash y Misty desde el cielo?

Pikachu: (nerviosamente lo niega con sus dos patas delanteras)

Amy: Acaso dices que no puedo utilizar los pokemón de Ash?

Pikachu: (afirma con la cabeza y luego le hace señas de que si ella utiliza a los pokemón de Ash, podría armarse un gran descontrol)

Amy: (suspira) Entiendo, acaso dices que si yo utilizo los pokemón de Ash lo más probable es que no me obedezcan, verdad Pikachu?

El Pequeño pokemón amarillo asienta

Amy: Bueno, entonces sigamos con nuestro camino

…

Se puede enfocar el otro lado del desierto en donde se encuentran Ash y Misty

Como Misty se encuentra inconsciente, Ash opto por llevarla en su espalda, por el desierto.

Ash se encuentra caminando agotado y hambriento, mientras tiene a Misty en su espalda.

Ash: "Hay que salir lo más antes posible….." uhm!? (y luego queda sin palabras)

Ash quedó sin palabras cuando Misty involuntariamente se aferra fuertemente hacia a él

Ash: Glup! (Nervioso y con una gotita) Misty!? Estás despierta!?

Misty: (susurra involuntariamente con los ojos cerrados)… Frio… (y no dice nada más)

Ash: Sigue inconsciente….¿Y tiene frío? (saca conclusión)

Y sigue con su camino….

….

Amy sigue caminando junto al Pikachu de Ash, ambos gritan el nombre de los entrenadores que se encuentran perdidos en el desierto

Amy: Estoy cansada y hambrienta!

Luego el Pikachu de Ash llama a Amy y le señala algo

Amy: Qué sucede Pikachu?

Pikachu le señala un Pokemon

Amy lo registra en su pokedex

Amy: Es un trapinch!

Pikachu: (lo afirma)

Amy: Pero…. No me siento con ánimos de capturarlo….vámonos Pikachu

Amy y Pikachu ignoran al pequeño Trapinch y siguen con su camino

Pero el pequeño trapinch se dispone a seguir a Amy

El trapinch era un pokemón muy travieso, luego le muerde la cola de Pikachu

Amy: Suelta a Pikachu

Pikachu se dio un tremendo susto que le dio con su ataque de impactrueno a trapinch, Amy se cubre los ojos y luego se asombra al ver que el trapinch se reía como si sufriera cosquillas con el ataque eléctrico del pokemon

Amy: Ese trapinch…. Es asombroso….

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Amy: No sintió dolor de tus potentes ataques eléctricos..

Pikachu: Pikaaa..

Amy: Pero no pienso capturarlo hasta encontrar a Ash y a Misty…. (baja la cabeza) Donde están chicos? (con tono preocupada y mirando al cielo)

…

Mientras Ash sigue cargando a Misty por su espalda…..

Misty logra abrir los ojos y ve que alguien la está cargando

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Por fin te despertaste

Misty soltó un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta que Ash la estaba cargando

Misty: Oye suéltame! (Comienza a moverse tanto que ambos se caen al suelo)

Ash: (En el suelo) No era necesario que te movieras tan bruscamente!

Misty: Cómo te atreves a cargarme! (regañando)

Ash: De nada? (esperando un gracias)

Misty se cruza de brazos y no dice nada al respecto

Ash: Ya que estás despierta, hay que encontrar a los demás

Misty: Te refieres a Amy y a Pikachu

Ash: (asienta) A la carga!

Los chicos van corriendo en busca de Amy y Pikachu

Ash: Oye….recuerdas por qué te quedaste inconsciente?

Misty: (pensando) Recuerdo que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no sé en donde….

Ash: Y nada más?

Misty: No… Por qué?

Ash: Ahhhh….por nada

Misty lo mira desconfiada

Continúan con su camino

…

Amy y Pikachu siguen su camino, junto a Trapinch, que los está siguiendo

Amy: Es muy adorable ese trpinch (Camina mientras observa al trapinch)

Luego a Amy se le ocurre una idea

Amy: Pikachu! Tengo una idea

Pikachu: Pika?

Amy: Si usamos tu ataque trueno hacia el cielo, tal vez Ash y Misty reconocerán tu ataque eléctrico ¿qué te parece?

Pikachu: Pika-chu (asienta)

Amy: Estarías dispuesto a obedecerme, solo por esta vez?

Y el Pikachu de Ash, se dispuso a obedecer a Amy con mucho entusiasmo

Amy: Genial! Ahora Pikachu, utiliza tu ataque trueno hacia el cielo

El Pikachu usa su ataque trueno hacia arriba, provocando resplandor en el cielo

Ash y Misty logran ver un resplandor en el cielo

Misty: Qué es eso?

Ash: Debe ser que lo hizo Pikachu para que nos dirijamos allí, a la carga (se dirige allí)

Misty: Y cómo lo sabes? (siguiéndolo)

Ash: Solo lo sé!

Mientras se enfoca en Amy y Pikachu

Amy: Pikachu! Lograste hacer un gran resplandor en el cielo

El Trapinch se asusta al ver el resplandor (ya que piensa que va a llover) y se dirige en donde está Amy

Amy: Trapinch!? (luego trapinch se aferra hacia Amy) No te preocupes no tengas miedo (le acaricia su cabeza)

Luego llegan Ash y Misty

Pikachu le señala a Amy donde se encuentran Ash y Misty

Amy mira hacia donde se encuentra Ash y Misty

Amy: Chicos! (sus ojos brillan)..Están bien?

Ash y Misty logran llegar en donde esta Amy

Ash: Claro!

Pikachu salta hacia donde está Ash y se aferra

Ash: Pikachu que bueno que estás bien

Misty: Y tú también estás bien Amy!

Amy: (secando las pocas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir) Si, y realmente me preocupe por ustedes…. Ah también encontré sus mochilas

Ash: Genial

Misty: Gracias Amy

Luego Ash observa al Trapinch

Ash: Vaya Amy, por fin encontraste un Trapinch!

Misty: Y parece que le agradas mucho!

Amy: Sí, y parece que quiere que lo capture, verdad?

Trapinch asienta con la cabeza

Amy saca una pokeball y lo captura

_**Nota: Amy captura a trapinch sin necesidad de pelea ya que trapinch se encariño con Amy**_

Amy: Genial! Capturé un trapinch!

Misty: (observando la pokeball de Amy) que pokeball tan rara, nunca lo había visto

Amy: Es una pokeball que gané en una competencia! (nerviosa)

Ash: Cierto Misty! (Inocentemente)

Misty cree las palabras de Amy

Los chicos logran salir del desierto

Misty: Y ahora qué hacemos?

Amy: Ya sé, en ciudad Malvalona hay una zona de pesca….. ¿podríamos quedarnos?

Misty: Ayy sí (con mirada emocionada) Podríamos ver los pokemón tipo agua de Hoenn

Ash: Pero yo quiero enfrentarme contra Bruno! (se resigna) Está bien quedémonos un poco más en Hoenn

Misty y Amy: Sí! (con los puños arriba)

Pikachu: Pi-pikachu

Después de que Amy capture al Trapinch que tanto deseaba, ahora nuestros héroes decidieron quedarse un poco más en Hoenn, qué aventuras se avecindan….

Esta historia continuará….

**_ Holaa, este cap me encanto escribirlo jijiiji ayy hay un momento que me inspiro a una imagen (como un manga, pero bien hecho) pero desgraciadamente no lo encuentro, cuando lo encuentre lo subiré a todos los grupos pokeshipping y a la comunidad "Ash y Misty" de facebook n.n (pongan like si son pokeshipping)bueno espero que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones que la verdad quisiera saber que opinan n.n sea buenas o malas opiniones lo tomare con mucho gusto la sinceridad del lector n.n_**

**_Bueno les espera el siguiente capítulo..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: El señuelo y la pesca

Los chicos continúan con sus aventuras en Hoenn, y ahora se dirigen en una zona de pesca

Misty: Estamos cerca?

Ash: Sí, ahí está (señalando el lugar)

Luego los chicos llegan a la zona de pesca, y se detienen a descansar en el muelle

Misty: ahhhhhhhh!

Ash: Qué sucede Misty?

Misty: Me olvide mi señuelo!

Luego Ash comienza a escarbar su mochila y le entrega una cajita

Ash: Toma…. (le entrega una cajita)

Misty queda un poco perpleja, ya que era algo que no se lo esperaba

Misty: Y esto? (mirando la cajita)

Ash: (con una sonrisa pícara mostrando sus dietes) solo ábrelo

Misty: (abre la cajita) Pero si es un señuelo (perpleja y con una gotita)

Amy: (se asoma) Vaya…..se parece a Ash pero más pequeño

Ash: Exacto…. (luego saca algo de su mochila) Observa (y le muestra algo a Amy)

Amy: Y ese señuelo se parece a Misty, pero más pequeña

Ash: Pues verás Amy, ese señuelo que tengo me lo entregó Misty, y ahora yo le entrego un señuelo para que tenga también la imagen de mi persona

Amy: (con sus manos juntadas y entusiasmada) Así que ustedes comparten señuelos con apariencia de su amigo/a especial!

Ash: Yo no dije eso

Amy: (risitas) Pues yo también poseo un señuelo especial (luego comienza a escarbar su mochila)

Misty: (observando el señuelo) Pues admito que es un buen modo de expresar tú amistad Ash

Ash: De nada (un poco apenado)

Amy encuentra su señuelo

Amy: (mostrando su señuelo) Miren….no es adorable, mi madre me lo dio!

Misty: (con los ojos brillosos) Es hermoso!

El señuelo de Amy tenía la imagen de 2 Luvdisc besándose (parece una mariposa)

Amy: jejeje gracias, sabes, mi mama me contaba siempre cuando una pareja de Luvdisc se cruzaba con otra pareja, ¡como sus anzuelos!, es porque ¡están destinados a estar juntos!

Ash y Misty se quedan mirando sus anzuelos y luego se miran entre ellos y ambos se sonrojan un poco y se evitan las miradas

Ash: Argh, qué cosas dices Amy, son solo palabras

Misty: De ninguna manera, ni en tus sueños

Amy: Bueno chicos no es para que se enojen (moviendo sus manos) Además vinimos a pescar ¿no?

Ash: Cierto, para eso vine aquí (tira su anzuelo al río)

Misty: Jamp en eso tienes razón (lanza su anzuelo al río tambien)

Amy: Yo también lanzaré mi anzuelo especial!

Luego, después de un rato…

Misty: Y qué pokemón piensas capturar Amy?

Amy: estuve pensando en un Magikarp, para tener un fabuloso gyarados (el cindaquil de Amy se le sale una gotita de nerviosismo)

Ash: Capturar un Magikarp es lo más fácil del mundo

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Amy: Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo más interesante

Ash y Misty: Eh!?

Amy: Capturaré un Magikarp varicolor!

Ash y Misty: QUÉ?

Amy: Eh, por qué esa reacción? (con ceño fruncido)

Ash: Es casi imposible conseguir un magikarp varicolor, será mejor que te conformes con uno común y corriente

Amy: Claro que no! Yo capturaré a un magikarp varicolor sí o sí, ya verás

Misty: Pero Ash tiene razón, es muy poco probable encontrar un Magikarp varicolor

Amy: No me importa! Lo haré cueste lo que cueste

Después de una hora…

Ash se quedó dormido, ya que se aburrió de tanto esperar, con su caña en el río hasta que…

Misty: Chicos el mío pico! (Comienza a tirar)

Ash: (se despierta) El mío también (y también comienza a tirar)

Amy: Ahhh, ustedes ya les pico un pokemón….que suertudos

Luego Ash y Misty comienzan a tirar duramente de sus cañas, pero lo que ellos no saben es que sus anzuelos quedaron enredados

Amy observa atentamente…hasta que se da cuenta de algo

Amy: Alto dejen de tirar sus anzuelos!

Ash y Misty: Eh!?

Amy: Solo saquen sus anzuelos tranquilamente del río

Los chicos sacan sus anzuelos y logran ver que estaban enredados

Ash y Misty: QUÉ!?

Amy: Era obvio que estaban así, ya que sería raro que ustedes picaran un pokemón al mismo tiempo, ¡pero es lindo ver al mismo tiempo que sus anzuelos quedaron enredados como si el destino lo hubiera hecho así!

Ash y Misty quedan perplejos

Ash y Misty: Deja de decir eso!

Pasa otro tiempo más y Amy sigue tratando de capturar un Magikarp varicolor

Ash y Misty se quedan dormidos de tanto esperar…

Luego a Amy, le comienza a picar la caña por primera vez

Amy: Ja! Picó! Ahora a comenzar a tirar (comienza a tirar)

Luego cuando Amy logra tirar de la caña y sale un pokemón y lo captura.

Amy decide despertar a Ash y Misty

Amy: Chicos! Despierten!

Los chicos se despiertan

Ash: Que sucede Amy (abriendo los ojos)

Misty: Acaso pudiste capturar algún pokemón

Amy: Sí, por fin logré capturar un Magikarp varicolor

Ash: Enserio! Pero es imposible

Amy: Para que me creas te lo mostraré! Sal (lanza su pokeball)

El pokemón sale de su pokeball

Misty: Pero ese pokemón no es un magikarp (con una gotita)

Ash: Es un feebas Amy!

Amy: Qué! (lo registra en su pokedex)

Misty: Pero se parece un poco a un Magikarp varicolor

Amy: Ahhh juraba que era un magikarp varicolor (tocando su cabeza)

Ash: Pero Amy, tener un feebas es muchísimo mejor que tener un magikarp varicolor

Amy: Por qué?

Ash: Ya lo sabrás

Amy observa a su feebas

Amy: "A qué se refiere Ash con eso" bueno tal vez no seas un magikarp varicolor pero eres un pokemón que yo capturé así que bienvenida a mi grupo

Misty: Te quedarás con feebas?

Amy: Claro, yo lo capturé, y como entrenadora pokemón debo hacerlo más fuerte, así que con esto concluyo mi viaje por Hoenn

Misty: Bien dicho Amy (luego escarba su mochila y le entrega algo) Toma!

Amy: Qué es esto (recibiendo el objeto )

Misty: Es una MT hidropulso, úsalo con feebas, te servirá mucho

Amy: Muchas gracias Misty, lo haré

Ash: Genial! ahora a dirigirnos a la Isla Inta

Misty: Si!

Amy: Qué bien ahora tengo 5 pokemon en total!

Los chicos se dirigen hacia una zona en que se pueda tomar un crucero hacia la Isla hasta que…

Amy: Pero si es May y Drew! (Señalándolos)

Ash: Pero qué hacen aquí!

Luego May y Drew logran verlos

May: Hola chicos!

Misty: Qué bueno es encontrarlos, pero que hacen aquí

May: Pues cerca de ciudad Malvalona se organiza un concurso especial

Amy: Que interesante

Draw: Y decidimos pasar por aquí, ya que es un concurso que también califica el trabajo en equipo

Ash: Trabajo en equipo?

May: Pues verás Ash, el concurso que se celebra cerca de la ciudad es un concurso que se empeña en escoger parejas de coordinadores

Amy: Entonces Drew es tu pareja

May: ehhh exactamente sí (un poco nerviosa)

Amy: Ustedes deben tener mucha química!

Drew: Química? (con una gotita)

Ash: No le hagan caso de lo que dice Amy, a veces suele decir cosas extrañas

Drew: Ya veo….

Amy: Mira Drew, por fin capture a un trapinch (saca a trapinch)

Drew: Vaya (observando al trapinch) es un poco pequeño, pero es un gran comienzo para una novata

Amy: Gracias!

Misty: Chicos, hay que apresurarnos para tomar el próximo crucero

Ash: Ah cierto!

Amy regresa a su trapinch

Ash: Tenemos que irnos rápido, tengan suerte con sus concursos (apurado)

Misty: Sí y no olviden que ustedes hacen un gran trabajo en equipo…

Amy: Y que tienen mucha química! (agregando)

Drew y May quedan perplejos por el comentario de Amy

Luego los chicos se despiden y se dirigen en sus propios caminos

Los chicos, tomaron el crucero que se dirige a Kanto rumbo hacia la isla Inta para que Ash se enfrente por fin contra Bruno, del alto Mando, como será esta reñida batalla…

Esta historia continuará…

_** Hola n.n espero que no me odien por esto, pero estuve pensando mucho y terminaron en estas conclusiones pero siempre opine que el equipo pokemon de Misty era tan sensacional que no sabía que pokemon remplazar (bueno ya sabran cuando lean este cap, si es que sos de esas personas que leen lo que pone el autor antes de leer el fic, XD yo soy así n.n) bueno opinen n.n con sus reviews que la verdad me gustaría saber que piensan, den ideas o sugerencias. Yo los leo n.n con muy buen humor.**_

_**Bueno hoy es jueves y como siempre publicaba 3 capitulos, bueno para que sepan el jueves 7 (día especial n.n lo reconozco como fan del pokeshipping) publicaré 2 caps y ese jueves será el fin del formato dialogo y dará comienzo al formato narrativo n.n como escritora (creo :P) admito que disfruto escribir en formato narrativo que en formato dialogo porque la verdad las emociones son más específicas y es muy divertido (aunque me cueste un poco)**_

_**PD: Agradezco a Andy Eric por la sugerencia del formato narrativo, si no fuera por ella no lo habría hecho nunca, la verdad GRACIAS :D **_

_**Bueno hasta el próximo jueves n.n **_

_**PD2: Admito que el nombre no me gustó mucho, pero es lo que se me ocurrió **_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: La mente y alma tambien incluyen para cumplir tus metas

Los chicos están ahora en el crucero, para dirigirse a la Isla Inta de la región de Kanto, para que Ash se enfrente contra Bruno del Alto Mando

Amy se encuentra sola y pensativa en la baranda del crucero

Amy: (pensando) "Esos coordinadores, May y Drew serán…los padres de Brad"…. Si realmente son sus padres… entonces…. Esa sería la razón por la que Brad no quería ir a Hoenn, pero por qué Brad no quiere ver a sus padres?

Luego aparece Misty de la nada

Misty: En quién piensas Amy?

Amy: (un rayo se le parte la cabeza metafóricamente) Ehm…nada..

Misty: No estarás pensando en Brad? (intentando insinuare algo)

Amy: Claro que no! (Tartamudeando en saber que Misty adivinó sus pensamientos)

Misty: Acaso te gusta?

Amy: A qué viene esa pregunta Misty (un poco confundida), no estarás insinuando que me puede llegar a gustar Brad, para que sepas Brad es solo un chico que apenas conozco (lo dice con tono de naturalidad)

Misty: Puedo notar…..que eres muy chica para los asuntos del corazón

Amy: uh? (con mirada confundida)

La brisa del mar corría el pañuelo de Amy dándole movimiento, llamando un poco la atención de Misty

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Se puede enfocar que los chicos, Pikachu y cindaquil están en un descanso en el crucero, luego a Misty se le ocurre hacer una pregunta a Amy

Misty: Oye Amy, ese pañuelo que tienes en tu cabeza?… (señalando su pañuelo)

Amy: (Mirando su pañuelo que está atada como moño en su coleta) Mi pañuelo? Qué tiene mi pañuelo?

Misty: Es que se parece mucho a….

Ash: Ah sí, se parece mucho a este pañuelo (saca el pañuelo que le había regalado Misty hace tiempo)

Amy se alarma al ver lo parecido que se parecen los pañuelos

Amy: Ehhh… me-me….. lo-lo encontré (nerviosa)

Ash: Vaya, Amy puedo ver tu pañuelo?

Amy: Claro que no! (un poco alterada) Ese pañuelo significa mucho para mí, así que será mejor que nadie lo toque

Misty: No sabía que un pañuelo que encontraste significaría tanto para ti, (luego pregunta) ¿por qué?

Amy: Mi padre me dijo que me daría mucha suerte (lo dice con ternura)…ups (hasta que se da cuenta lo que dijo y se tapa la boca)

Ash: Qué!?

Amy: Ehm nada (negando con ambas manos) no dije nada (un poco apenada)

Misty: Amy, no estás ocultando algo?

Amy: No…(baja la cabeza un poco avergonzada)

Ambos la miran con sospecha a Amy

Amy: y por cierto donde conseguiste ese pañuelo Ash?

Ash: Ah este pañuelo (se queda mirándolo) Me lo regalo Misty, ¿lo recuerdas? (a Misty)

Misty: Ehm sí, claro (un poco sonrojada)

Amy: (Ve a Misty sonrojada) te sucede algo?

Misty: Nada (un poco exaltada)

Amy: puede ser porque….. (Con una pose pensativa)

Misty: Ni lo menciones! (con un tono de riña y al mismo tiempo un poco sonrojada)

Amy: No iba a decir nada Misty (con un tono sarcástico)

Ash queda mirando la escena confundido (ya que no entiende nada de lo que se refería Amy)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los chicos logran ver la Isla Inta desde el crucero

Ash: Pero si es la Isla Inta!

Pikachu: Pi-pikachu

Luego los chicos bajan del crucero y se dirigen en busca de Bruno del Alto Mando

Gracias a algunas indicaciones de los isleños, los chicos pudieron sacar datos de la ubicación de Bruno

Los chicos caminan por el bosque para encontrar a Bruno, que según los habitantes de esta pequeña isla, este se encontraba entrenando.

Amy: Ash, acaso sabes en qué se especializa Bruno?

Ash: Claro! Recuerdo que hace tiempo lo había visto por la región de Kanto cerca de mi pueblo, solo sé que se especializa en los pokemón tipo lucha

Misty: Y ya planeaste tus estrategias?

Ash: Un gran entrenador como yo no necesita planear sus estrategias Misty (lo dice con un cierto tono altanero)

Misty: Lo sabía….. (lo dice de manera resignada)

Luego los chicos se encuentran con un hombre sentado de manera pacífica meditando con los brazos cruzados. Y mirada pensativa

Ash: Pero si es Bruno!

Ash va corriendo emocionado para poder enfrentarse contra Bruno hasta que aparece un gran Onix cediéndole el paso para que se le acercara a Bruno

Ash: Pero qué!? Si es ese gran Onix de Bruno (Se detuvo y se encontraba un poco intimidado por el Onix)

Luego llegan Misty y Amy detrás de él

Misty: Qué sucede Ash?

Amy: Vaya…pero que pokemón tan enorme, eh visto a un Onix, pero este realmente es enorme

Luego se escuchan voces

?: Nadie interrumpe el sueño del maestro Bruno!

?: (Con voz de una chica) Cualquiera que se atreva a interrumpir su momento de meditación sufrirá el castigo de…

Ambos: "Los guerreros del Inta"

Misty: Y quiénes son ustedes?

?: Mi nombre es Karl, el guerrero principiante

?: y mi nombre es Mía, y soy una entrenadora de una región muy lejana

Ash: Vaya y ustedes dos se quieren enfrentarse contra mí

Ambos jóvenes lo niegan con sus índices

Mía: Te equivocas jovencito…

Karl: Tu oponente será el maestro Bruno…

Mía: Nosotros somos sus aprendices y por lo tanto…

Karl: Tenemos que enfrentarnos contra tus acompañantes

Amy: Pero por qué?

Karl: Necesitamos entrenamiento contra otros entrenadores jovencita… la persona que se atreva a enfrentarse a nuestro Maestro….

Mía: Demuestra tener un gran temperamento como entrenador pokemón como para enfrentarse contra sus aprendices

Misty: Eso explica muchas cosas…. (concuerda Misty)

Amy: Eso quiere decir que ustedes su enfrentarán con nosotras verdad?

Ambos: Exacto (ambos sacan sus pokeball)

Ash: Ahhh yo quería tener mi batalla ahora contra Bruno!

Pikachu: Pika-pi

Misty: Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más (con un tono burlona)

Misty y Amy aceptan el reto con toda franqueza y ambas sacan sus pokeball

Karl y Mía: Haremos una batalla doble, aceptan!

Misty: Claro!

Amy: Sería genial!

Karl: Elijo a Tyrogue!

Mía: Y yo a Mienfoo! **_(n/a para los que desconocen es un pokemón tipo lucha de la quinta generación)_**

Amy: Vaya es hermosa (lo registra en su pokedex)

Misty: Nunca he visto ese pokemón…

Ash: Es de la región de Unova

Mía: Exacto, yo soy de la región de Unova y he entrenado mucho a este pokemón como para que sea muy difícil vencerme

Amy: Interesante, pero yo tengo a mi trapinch, ve!

Misty: Y yo elijo a toge—(luego sale otro pokemón de su pokeball)

Amy: Pero si es….

Ash: Psiduck!?

El psyduck de Misty hace su típica presentación en el momento menos oportuno

Karl: Veo que ya elegiste a tu pokemón….

Misty: No-no-no fue mi intención (con una gota en su cabeza)

Mía: Por desgracia los entrenadores no pueden retractarse de sus decisiones, así que tendrás que utilizar a tu psyduck

Misty: (gruñe y luego mira a psyduck) Psyduck cuantas veces debo decirte que o salgas de tu pokeball (regañando a su psyduck)

Amy: Que tiene de malo Misty, todos tus pokemón son geniales

Misty: Pero tú no lo entiendes Amy

Mía: Dejen de hablar y que la batalla comience!

Karl: Mía tiene razón, que la batalla comience!

Misty: (suspira) Bueno…no me queda otra

La batalla comienza

Mía: Mienfoo utiliza tu ataque de palmeo

Karl: Y tú tyrogue, ultrapuño

Ambos ataques le dan a psyduck y a trapinch

Amy: Oh no, empezamos mal

Misty: Psyduck! Utiliza psíquico!

Psyduck: psy?

Misty comienza a gruñir

Amy: Ahora entiendo por qué Misty se enojó al ver que su psyduck había salido de su pokeball

Mía: Mienfoo utiliza el ataque de patada salto

Amy: No tan rápido! Trapinch usa terratemblor

El ataque de terratemblor le hiso un efecto en cadena a Mienfoo, ya que a causa del temblor Mienfoo fallo en su propio ataque haciendo daño a sí mismo **_(n/a la patada salto es un movimiento de una potencia de 100 y precisión de 95, si este ataque falla puede hacer un gran daño al usuario que la utilice) _**

Mía: Mienfoo!

Karl: Ahora me toca a mí, Tyrogue utiliza tu ultrapuño otra vez

El ultrapuño le da al Trapinch de Amy

Amy: Trapinch estás bien?

El trapinch de Amy se sacude la cabeza y asienta

Amy: Ayyy mi lindo trapinch está bien! (mirando a Karl) NO te lo perdonaré, por haber tocado a mí trapinch, utiliza bofetón lodo!

El bofetón lodo le da en la cara de tyrogue, dificultando su vista

Karl: Tyrogue! Haz algo

Amy: Sí! Ahora utiliza terratemblor

Y con ese último ataque (a causa de la desventaja de tyrogue) Karl pierde el duelo

Karl: Mi tyrogue (con un tono decepcionado regresándolo a su pokeball)

Amy: Sí, y todo gracias a ti trapinch! Eres sensacional!

Y trapinch salta de alegría

Mía: Mienfoo acércate al psyduck para poder darle un buen puño drenaje (mienfoo asienta y se dirige hacia psyduck)

Misty: Psyduck has algo!

Psyduck: psy? (y con su típica pose de siempre)

Justo aparece mienfoo que está a punto de darle a psyduck con su ataque de puño drenaje

Amy: No lo permitiré! Trapinch ataque de mordico contra Mienfoo

Mía: Esquívalo!

Mienfoo no logra hacer su ataque de puño drenaje porque tuvo que esquivar primero el ataque de mordisco de Trapinch, pero trapinch sin querer (a causa de que mienfoo se aparte de su ataque) utilizó su ataque de mordisco con psyduck en su cabeza (y no lo suelta).

Amy: (avergonzada) Qué hice!

Misty: No te preocupes Amy, algo bueno pasará

Amy: Eh!? No entiendo

**_Nota: Amy realmente no tiene idea del poder oculto de psyduck_**

Y psyduck comienza a correr por todos lados para que trapinch lo suelte

Hasta que los ojos de psyduck comienzan a ponerse azules

Amy: Trapinch, suelta a psyduck ahora! (nerviosa por ver al psyduck corriendo como desesperado)

Mía: No permitiré que ese pato me gane, Mienfoo utiliza esfera aural

El trapinch de Amy suelta la cabeza de psyduck ya preparado para realizar su ataque

Misty: Psyduck, utiliza psíquico!

El ataque de psíquico es tan fuerte que la esfera aural se desintegró a causa del ataque y al mismo tiempo debilitó a Mienfoo

La batalla termino con la Victoria de Amy y Misty

Misty: Ganamos psyduck! (felicitando a su psyduck)

Amy: Lo has hecho genial trapinch (y comienza acurrucarlo y observa al psyduck de Misty) Ese psyduck es genial cuando se enoja

Ash: Han tenido una gran batalla

Pikachu: Pika-pikachu

Karl: Bueno admito que ganaron

Mía: Pero con pura suerte, pero la suerte también es un ingrediente para convertirse en un gran entrenador

Karl: Ahora tendremos que despertar al gran Bruno

Mía: Para que se enfrente contra el entrenador

Los aprendices se acercan a Bruno sin problema del Onix que lo cuidaba y lo interrumpen de su meditación

Mía: Maestro hay otro entrenador que se quiere enfrentar contra usted

Karl: Acabamos de tener un duelo con las aprendices del entrenador

Misty: APRENDICES!? Para que sepas no somos las aprendices de Ash! (con un tono reñida)

Ash: Lo ves Misty? Se nota de todos lados que soy un entrenador mejor que tú (altanero)

Misty le da un sopapo

Amy: Tranquila Misty, no es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi

Luego Bruno termina con su meditación

Bruno: Chicos, si me interrumpieron mi sueño de meditación será por algo importante ¿verdad?

Karl: Por supuesto Maestro

Mía: Sí y ahí está el entrenador que se quiere enfrentar contra usted (señalando a Ash tirado en el piso a causa del sopapo de Misty)

Bruno: Eh!?

Ash se levanta rápidamente (avergonzado) y se dirige hacia Bruno

Ash: Sí, y yo soy el entrenador que se quiere enfrentar contra usted ¿Me recuerda, soy Ash Ketchum?

Bruno: Claro, recuerdo que estabas tú y tu amiga (señalando a Misty) y otro más cuando capturé a mi Gran Onix

Ash: Exacto

Amy: Había alguien más que viajaban con ustedes Misty?

Misty: Claro, su nombre es Brock, y es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y creo que ahora quiere ser un doctor pokemón

Amy: Sí, lo recuerdo haberlo visto cuando gané mi primera medalla (pensando) "la verdad que no lo había reconocido, mis padres me hablaron mucho de Brock, pero siempre tuve la imagen de Brock mas mayor y lo vi tan joven en el gimnasio que no lo reconocí…qué raro ¿la gente cambia tanto a través de los años?(se dice así misma)"

Misty: En qué piensas Amy?

Amy: En nada

Bruno: Ash no me habías dicho que tenías una hermanita (observando a Amy)

Pikachu: Pika?

Amy: Hermana de Ash!? (pensando) "No creo que me parezca tanto"

Ash: Su nombre es Amy y no es mi hermana, es una entrenadora novata que viaja con nosotros

Bruno: Ah ya veo, es que se parecen un poco

Misty: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón (observando a Amy)

Amy: No me miren! (y se tapa la cara avergonzada)

Luego Bruno ordena a sus aprendices que vallan a entrenar en otro lado y por lo tanto Karl y Mía se despiden y luego se retiran

Bruno: Bueno hay que comenzar con la batalla

Ash: Sí

Pikachu: Pikachu (con un tono de entusiasmo)

Los chicos se dirigen en un campo de batalla cerca de la zona en que Bruno meditaba, cuando llegan los chicos logran notar que el campo de batalla es una zona al aire libre.

Bruno: Bueno Ash elige a tu primer pokemón

Ash: Esta bien! (saca una pokeball) Ve squirtle

Mientras tanto Misty con pikachu en sus brazos, Amy y su cindaquil están en las gradas

Bruno: Yo elijo a Hitmochan (sale el pokemón) Y comienza con el ataque de ultrapuño

El hitmochan da su primer golpe

Ash: Squirtle! Utiliza tu ataque de burbujas

Bruno: Resiste hitmochan!

El ataque de burbujas le causa daño al hitmochan de Bruno

Ash: Ahora usa hidrobomba

Bruno: No lo permitiré, ya me preparé para estos casos, hitmochan utiliza tu ataque de puño de trueno

El hitmochan se dirige con una gran velocidad hacia el squirtle de Ash para darle con el gran ataque de puño de trueno

El squirtle de Ash no logra hacer el ataque de hidrobomba a causa del puño de trueno que le golpeó antes de realizar su ataque

Ash: Squitle!

Bruno: Termínalo con ultrapuño!

Y con ese ataque bastó para debilitar al squirtle de Ash

Ash: Regresa squirtle (le habla a la pokeball con el squirtle adentro) Lo has hecho muy bien amigo

Amy: Esto es malo, Ash comenzó perdiendo contra Bruno

Misty: Espero que gane en la próxima

Pikachu: Pikachu-pi (mirando a Misty)

Ash: Ve bulbasaur

Bruno: Hitmotchan, ataca primero con ultrapuño

Ash: Bulbasaur, detén ese ataque con tu látigo cepa

El látigo cepa detiene el ataque del ultrapuño de hitmochan ya que este fue amarrado a causa del latigo cepa, pero hitmochan no se queda atrás

Bruno: Hitmochan! Utiliza tu puño de hielo

El puño de hielo le da al látigo cepa de bulbasaur haciendo que sus látigos cepa se congelen

Bruno: Ahora ultrapuño hitmochan

El ultrapuño le da con fuerza haciendo que el látigo cepa sufra un gran daño ya que el hielo que lo rodeaba comenzó romperse **_(n/a jaja sé que en el anime pasan cosas raras con los movimientos de los pokemon) _**

Ash: Bulbasaur! Utiliza drenadoras

Las drenadoras le dan a hitmochan haciendo que éste pierda sus vidas, mientras bulbasaur recupera sus vidas

Bruno: Hitmochan, resiste y utiliza puño de fuego

El puño de fuego le da con mucha potencia al bulbasaur de Ash provocando que éste se debilite, pero hitmochan tambien se debilitó

Ambos pokemón quedaron debilitados por la intensa batalla

Amy: Ash volvió a perder (luego mira a Misty y la ve preocupada) No te preocupes Misty, de seguro en la próxima tendrá más suerte

Misty: No estoy preocupada Amy! (regañando a Amy)

Amy: Lo siento (con una gotita) es que pensé que lo estabas

Pikachu: pika-pikachu

Misty comienza a aferrarse con el Pikachu de Ash

Ash saca otra pokeball para enfrentarse contra Bruno

Ash: Ve heracross!

Bruno: Adelante steelix

Ash: Heracross utiliza a bocajarro

El ataque de a bocajarro le da con mucha potencia a steelix de Bruno

Bruno: Steelix resiste y utiliza tu ataque de avalancha

A pesar de que avalancha le dé al heracross de Ash, éste logra resistir sus ataques

Ash: Sí heracross! (Levantando su puño) ahora utiliza de nuevo a bocajarro

Y con este ataque termina debilitando al steelix de Bruno

Bruno: uhm lo has hecho muy bien steelix (lo regresa) Ahora es el turno de hitmolee

El hitmolee de Bruno entra en acción

Ash: Heracross utiliza tu ataque de hiperrayo!

EL ataque del hiperrayo alcanza al hitmolee de Bruno pero increíblemente no se debilita, pero el heracross de Ash termina cansando

Bruno: Ahora me toca a mí, hitmolee utiliza tu ataque de patada ígnea

La patada ígnea le hace mucho efecto al heracross de Ash, pero éste pokemón no se rinde tan fácilmente, luego Ash le ordena a su pokemón que utilice un ataque de megacuerno, uno de los ataques más poderosos de heracross dejando al hitmolee un poco cansado.

Bruno: Terminemos con esto, ahora hitmolee utiliza patada ígnea

Y con este ataque bastó como para debilitar al heracross de Ash

Ash: Heracross lo has hecho perfecto, regresa (regresa a su pokemón debilitado)

Mientras en las gradas

Amy: Ese hitmolee es increíble, dejo debilitado al heracross de Ash

Misty se aferra con el Pikachu de Ash

Misty: (balbuceándose) espero que ganes la próxima vez Ash…

Amy parece que escuchó las palabras de aliento de Misty hacia Ash y se queda mirando con ternura al saber que su madre le tiene un gran aprecio a su padre aun siendo unos niños que pelean mucho.

Ash: Ahora te toca a ti charizard!

El gran pokemón sale de la pokeball

Ash: Utiliza cola de dragón!

El ataque de la cola de dragón bastó con debilitar al hitmolee de Bruno, ya que este charizad es lo bastante poderoso

Amy: Ese pokemón lo derrotó…. con un solo golpe (con los ojos con forma de plato)

Misty: Bien hecho Ash! (Gritándole desde las gradas)

Pikachu: Pika-pika

Y Ash escucha el comentario de Misty y le lanza un pulgar hacia arriba

Bruno: No te confíes niño (saca otra pokeball) ve Machamp

Amy: Qué enorme (a machamp y luego comienza a registrarlo en su pokedex)

Bruno: Utiliza terremoto!

Ash: Charizard vuela!

El terremoto no afecta al charizard de Ash, y por lo tanto este realiza un ataque aéreo haciéndole mucho daño al Machamp de Bruno

Bruno: Machamp, resiste de ese ataque y dale con tu ataque de avalancha

El derribo de las rocas que cayó fuertemente sobre charizard bastó con dejar un poco nervioso a Ash

Ash: Charizard! Dale con tu ataque de lanzallamas

El machamp resiste de ese ataque pero de nuevo su entrenador le ordena que utilice el ataque de avalancha

Ash: Esquívalo! (logra esquivarlo)

Bruno: Eh!? Pero cómo?

Ash: Ahora utiliza movimiento sísmico!

Charizart eleva al machamp hacia lo más alto del cielo y comienza a dar vueltas de manera circular y luego lanza al machamp contra el campo de batalla dejándolo debilitado. **_(n/a es pésima mi descripción xD)_**

Bruno: Pero….qué!? Mi machamp debilitado?

Luego el entrenador regresa a su Machamp debilitado en su pokeball

Bruno: Ahora te toca a ti (le habla a su pokeball) sal..

Y sale un Gran Onix

Ash: Argh ese ónix…. (con una gotita de nerviosismo)

Bruno: Utiliza avalancha contra charizard!

Ese ataque de Onix afecto mucho al charizard de Ash

Ash: Charizard utiliza megapuño!

Un golpe rápido bastó como para hacerle un poco de daño al Gran Onix que se estaba enfrentando

Bruno: Usa Doble filo!

Y ese gran ataque debilitó al charizard de Ash

Amy: Increible! Ese Gran Onix derrotó al charizard de Ash (perpleja)

Ash: depende de ti snorlax

La batalla termina con el snorlax de Ash vs El gigantesco Onix de Bruno

Bruno: Onix utiliza terremoto contra el snorlax

El ataque de terremoto le causa un gran efecto al snorlax de Ash

Ash: Snorlax resiste (se ve que el snorlax logra resistir) genial, ahora utiliza puño de hielo

El puño de hielo le da con fuerza al Onix de Bruno, pero bruno no se queda atrás, él manda que su ónix utilice la cola de hierro

Ash: Utiliza megapuño snorlax

El ónix logra hacer el ataque de la cola de hierro, pero el megapuño fue suficiente como para dejar al Onix muy cansado

Ash: Termínalo con un cabezazo

Y el snorlax debilita al Onix de Bruno

Misty y Amy celebran la victoria de Ash

Ash: Sí, bien hecho snorlax

Y el snorlax comienza a abrazar a su entrenador

Ash: Bien hecho amigo

Bruno: Veo que tienes mucho talento como para convertirte en una gran entrenador Ash Ketchum

Ash: (rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado) Gracias

Amy: Una gran batalla diría yo

Misty: Estuviste genial Ash

Y Ash le devuelve los comentarios con una sonrisa

Bruno: Bueno además de haber logrado derrotarme te sugiero que vallas a la Ciudad Fucsia, ya se encuentra ahí él 3er Miembro de la elite y que tengas mucha suerte

Ash: Genial, Ciudad Fucsia… ahí se encuentra mi próximo objetivo (con mirada pensativa)

Amy: (interrumpiendo) Pero ahora nos concentraremos en mi próximo objetivo

Bruno: De verdad no puedo creer que ustedes no sean parientes

Amy: Jah, no soy la hermana de Ash, además él se comporta de manera tan insolente como un hermano mayor…

Ash: Y tú eres demasiada desobediente como una hermana menor…

Misty: (risitas) Pikachu de seguro nadie duraría de que ellos podrían ser hermanos

Pikachu: Pikachu (afirmando)

Luego se despiden de Bruno y se dirigen al crucero directo a Ciudad Carmín

Amy: Jah te lo dije Misty, Ash terminó ganando

Ash: A qué te refieres con lo que dices Amy?

Misty se pone nerviosa

Amy: Pues lo digo porque Misty realmente se preo— (justo Misty le tapa la boca)

Misty: Jaja Amy que graciosa (un poco sonrojada)

Ash parpadea 2 veces rápidamente mirando la escena un poco confundido

Pikachu: Pika?

Así que finalmente los chicos se dirigen hacia la Ciudad Carmín y luego Amy tiene que ganar su 4ta medalla, habrá obstáculos en su camino, pues aún no se sabrá…

Esta historia continuará…

**_ Hola n.n se que es miercoles, pero no lo publiq el jueves como se los prometi por razones personales, bueno este cap me salio larguito pero tiene muchas batallas xD espero que les haya gustado, claro que me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews alli abajo xD, sea sugerencias, criticas y arreglos, como siempre se los leo con gusto, ahora sigue el siguiente cap n.n _**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Una ciudad Usurpada

Los chicos llegan a Ciudad carmín desde el crucero de la Isla Inta luego de que Ash lograra vencer a Bruno, y ahora nos concentraremos en Amy, que quiere tener ahora su 4ta medalla.

Ash y Misty le hacen una proposición a Amy.

Misty: Amy, por qué no te diriges primero a la Ciudad Azafrán

Ash: Claro, estamos más cerca de ahí

Amy: La verdad que no lo había pensado, estaba tan emocionada por ir primero a Ciudad Azulona, que me olvide que cerca de ahí está la Ciudad Azafrán, no es mala idea

Los chicos después de un largo recorrido llegan a la entrada de la Ciudad Azafrán

Ash: Bueno es hora de ingresar a la Ciudad

Pero los chicos son detenidos por 2 hombres muy altos y fortachones

Hombre 1: Acaso ustedes son entrenadores pokemón?

Ash: Sí nosotros somos entrenadores ¿por qué?

Hombre 2: Los entrenadores pokemón no pueden ingresar a la Ciudad Azafrán

Amy: Pero por qué, yo tengo que ingresar para ganar una medalla del gimnasio

Misty: Y ustedes quienes son para poder decidir quién entra o no a la ciudad? (con un tono desafiante)

Los hombres comienzan a reírse y los chicos los miran confundidos

Hombre 2: Niñita, veo que eres muy habladora, para que sepas el equipo rocket ahora es el dueño de la Ciudad Azafran

Ash: El equipo Rocket!? Pero cómo?

Hombre 1: Verás, el dueño de una empresa importante que al mismo tiempo es el alcalde la Ciudad, optó por exilarse de este lugar y dejando a cargo al equipo rocket

Todos: Qué!?

Hombre 2: Y el jefe no permite que los entrenadores ingresen a la Ciudad Azafran

Hombre 1: Así que lárguense o pagaran las consecuencias! (Empujando a Ash contra el suelo)

Misty: Ash! (se acerca para levantarlo)

Ash: Argh pero por qué hacen esto? (furioso)

Amy: Lo van a pagar! Cindaquil utiliza ascuas!

Hombre 1: Te lo advertí niñita! (saca un dispositivo de captura muy avanzado)

El dispositivo amarra al cindaquil de Amy como una correa que al mismo tiempo lo mantiene paralizado

Amy: Cindaquil! Devuelmelo!

Hombre 1: (se ríe a carcajadas) Jah, este pokemón optó por decidir a su entrenadora y ahora éste se quedará conmigo

Amy: Cindaquil trata de liberarte!

Pero cindaquil no puede moverse a causa de la presión que causa el dispositivo que lo amarra

Hombre 2: También me llevaré a ese Pikachu (comienza a activar su propio dispositivo de captura y atrapa al Pikachu de Ash)

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika-pi! (luego Pikachu trata de escaparse pero no puede lograrlo)

Misty: Pero por qué hacen esto!

Hombre 2: Se los advertí, ahora lárguense!

Ash trata de derribar al hombre 2 para que le devuelva a su Pikachu, pero como el hombre es enorme, termina derribando a Ash contra el suelo de nuevo

Hombre 2: Niño, acaso no te rindes? (saca un arma paralizadora) Ahora utilizaré este dispositivo para que te tranquilices

El hombre 2 utiliza el dispositivo contra Ash, y éste termina inconsciente

Misty: Ash!

Amy: Grrr, desgraciado!

Luego los hombres se retiran y cierran la gran entrada de la ciudad Azafrán y también se llevan a pikachu y a cindaquil en capsulas individuales

Amy: No se escapen, cobardes! (se dirige a la entrada pero la puerta de la entrada está electrificada y esta recibe las descargas)

Misty: Amy estás bien?

Amy: (agitada) sí, pero tenemos que rescatar a cindaquil y a Pikachu

Misty: Pero Ash está inconsciente

Amy: Hay que despertarlo

Misty sacude a Ash para que despierte, hasta que éste logra abrir los ojos y se levanta de manera exaltada y al mismo tiempo nervioso

Ash: Donde está Pikachu?

Amy: Se lo llevaron al igual que a mi cindaquil (bajando la cabeza)

Misty: Tenemos que ingresar a la ciudad sigilosamente para poder rescatarlos

Ash: Y ahora mismo!

Amy: sí (afirmando con su cabeza)

Los chicos se dirigen a la entrada de la Ciudad Azafrán, obviamente Ash se va corriendo hacia la puerta electrificada (Ash no sabía que estaba electrificada) y recibe descargas eléctricas.

**_Nota: Ash se dirigió tan rápido hacia la puerta que ni las chicas tuvieron tiempo para advertirle sobre la puerta _**

Ash: Y cómo ingresamos? (rascándose la cabeza después de recibir la descarga)

Amy: Hay que llamar su atención!

Amy se dirige a la entrada y en esa entrada se encuentra una cámara de seguridad, luego comienza a hacer señas como para llamar la atención pero no había caso, luego termina tirando una piedra haciendo que la cámara comience a enfocarla y los guardias de seguridad se dirijan hacia la entrada.

Los chicos mientras tanto solo la observaban desde lejos

Misty: Qué hiciste Amy?

Amy se acerca a los chicos

Amy: (risitas) Solo llame la atención

Los guardias se acercan a la puerta y le indican a los chicos que se larguen o si no sufrirán las consecuencias.

Amy: Jah por qué no nos sacan ustedes grandulones? (y le hace una seña burlona)

Misty: Qué estás haciendo Amy!?

Los 2 guardias abrieron la gran puerta electrificada y comenzaron a sujetar a Amy, pero ella se mantenía lo bastante tranquila como para defenderse.

Ash: Ah ya entiendo el plan de Amy, ella está distrayendo a los guardias, tengo un mejor plan aún. (saca una pokeball) ve bulbasaur

Sale el bulbasaur de Ash en acción

Ash: Bulbasaur utiliza somnífero

Los guardias y Amy ven que Ash sacó a su bulbasaur, pero Amy es un poco más rápida y astuta, así que mordió al guardia que la sujetaba y se alejó del ataque del somnífero.

Los guardias antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya estaban dormidos

**_Nota: Por suerte las cámaras no enfocaban justo ese ángulo_**

Los chicos esconden a los guardias en un punto ciego de las cámaras y comienzan a revisar en los bolsillos de los guardias dormidos pero lo único que encuentran es el dispositivo de captura avanzada de pokemón, que por suerte no utilizaron contra el bulbasaur de Ash y después no encuentran nada más.

Ash regresa a su bulbasaur en su pokeball

Ash: Hay que ingresar a la ciudad ahora

Las chicas lo afirman con la cabeza

Los chicos van corriendo en busca de un lugar que ni ellos caben a donde ir, y luego ellos se alarman al ver que hay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados y que la Ciudad Azafrán estaba desierta.

Misty: Alto chicos!

Ash y Amy se detienen

Misty: Entiendo que quieran recuperar a sus pokemón, pero ustedes deben recordar que no podemos estar corriendo hacia un lugar que ni siquiera sabemos a dónde ir

Amy: Tienes razón….

Ash: (un tono desafiante) A ver sabionda, donde propones ir primero

Misty: La verdad que estuve pensando si podríamos ir primero al Centro Pokemon para pedir a la Enfermera Joy si nos puede dar algún dato.

Amy: Es una buena idea (luego mira de reojo a Ash) o a ti que te parece Ash, la verdad que Misty tiene muy buenas ideas o no es así?

Ash: Que…. Puede ser (evitando la mirada de Amy) A la carga

Los chicos se dirigen hacia el centro pokemón, pero se llevan una desagradable sorpresa y los chicos terminan totalmente atónicos

Ash: Está cerrado!

EL centro pokemón más bien se podía decir que está abandonado ya que las puertas están completamente bloqueadas por trozos de maderas clavados en él.

Amy: Y adonde iremos ahora (con un tono quejoso)

Misty: Saben chicos, ahora que lo pienso, el hombre grandulón que no nos permitía ingresar a la ciudad decía que el alcalde era dueño de una organización…

Ash: (interrumpiendo) Y cuál es el punto?

Misty: (con un tono furiosa luego de que este la interrumpiera) Qué si nos dirigimos a la Empresa, tal vez encontremos algo ahí!

Amy: Misty tiene razón, de seguro ahí se encuentra el jefe del equipo rocket

Misty: Exacto

Los chicos comienzan a correr por todos lados y al mismo tiempo siendo sigilosos con las cámaras de seguridad que hay en la zona hasta que por fin encuentra un gran edificio y luego ellos se ocultan detrás de los arbustos ya que se encontraban con otros 2 guardias de seguridad que se podía observar que cada guardia llevaban una arma paralizadora y en sus trajes poseían el logo del equipo rocket.

Los chicos mientras tanto están en los arbustos ocultándose de la vista de los guardias

Ash logra leer que la organización se llama Silph S.A

Misty: Esa organización se encarga de fabricar productos pokemón….

Amy: tenemos que ingresar chicos… ahora

Misty: Pero necesitamos idear un plan chicos…

Amy: ya sé… (lo dijo con un tono decidida) si utilizamos a nuestros pokemón para que ataquen a los guardias

Misty: No Amy! Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos… (luego se le ocurre una idea) Lo tengo!

Misty saca de su mochila una pokeball y lo lanza sigilosamente y luego sale su pequeño togetic

Ash: Por qué sacaste a tu togetic?

Misty: Ya verás….Togetic utiliza bostezo

Luego togetic vuela a lo más alto posible sin que los guardias pudieran verlo y lanza su ataque de bostezo hacia los guardias. La reacción de los guardias fue la misma que se esperaba, luego ellos comenzaron a bostezar y se quedaron dormidos.

Ash: Buen Plan Misty ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Misty regresa a su togetic a su pokeball

Misty: Bueno….. Creo que deberíamos llevar a los guardias detrás de los arbustos para que nadie los vea

Amy: Bien lo haremos….

Los chicos se levantan y se dirigen hacia los guardias, ellos se encontraban dormidos en el suelo profundamente, los chicos se disponen a cargar a los guardias y llevarlos detrás de los arbustos cuidadosamente para que no despierten.

Luego Amy se acuerda de algo

Amy: Hay cámaras chicos (temblando y luego señala otra cámara de seguridad enfocando hacia ellos)

Ash y Misty comienza tambien a asustarse al ver que una cámara los estan enfocando

Ash: Hay que ingresar al edificio… Rapido!

Los chicos entran al edificio , se asombran al ver que no había nadie y tambien logran ver varias cámaras de seguridad, luego escuchan un altavoz que estaba pegado en una esquina de la pared que ordenaban a sus reclutas a dirigirse en el Hall central del edificio.

**_Nota: Los chicos se encontraban en el Hall central_**

Altavoz: Alerta de intrusos, guardias del rango C diríjanse al Hall Central, repito, Diríjanse al Hall Central (se escuchaba una voz muy gruesa que extrañamente les sonaba familiar a Ash y Misty)

Ash: Tenemos que hacer algo! (apretando los puños)

Amy: Pero se acercan un montón de guardias hacia nosotros

Misty: Vayamos al ascensor! (señalando uno)

Los chicos asientan y se van corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia al ascensor, Ash logra ver de reojo que se estaban acercando varios guardias así que apresuro más su escapada y finalmente ingresaron al ascensor, Misty comenzó a tocar cualquier botón a causa de la desesperación para que se cerrara la puerta al ver tambien que se acercaban los guardias. Mientras la puerta electrónica del ascensor se cerraba los guardias comenzaron a sacar las armas paralizadoras y cuando estaban a punto de disparar justo la puerta del ascensor cerró y se dirigieron hacia arriba.

Ash: (agitado) Eso estuvo cerca

Amy: A dónde nos dirigimos Misty?

Misty: No lo sé… admito que en eso no lo pensé….

Mientras tanto en el Hall Central un guardia saca un dispositivo de comunicación

Guardia Rocket: Jefe, los intrusos lograron escapar.. en el ascensor

?: Déjalos que escapen…. Tal vez un poco de tranquilidad no les hará daño…. Luego les daré la orden de captura de los intrusos….

Guardia Rocket: A la orden señor

Se corta la transmisión y luego se puede enfocar en una oficina muy elegante y un sillón giratorio bastante cómodo por lo que se ve y a un sujeto sentado apreciando la gran vista de la ciudad Azafran a través de una gran ventana y acariciando a un percian

?: Esos chicos….. recuerdo que estaban en el casino de la Ciudad Azulona….

Y luego saca un dispositivo con forma de un collar de perro y se queda observando

?: Mmmm esto será muy interesante

Luego el ascensor se detiene y comienza a abrirse, Misty comienza a salir primero pero es detenida por la mano de Ash en su hombro, mirándole a los ojos lo negó con su cabeza y con un tono serio le dijo:

Ash: Yo saldré primero

Misty lo miró confundida, ya por el hecho de no estar acostumbrada a esa actitud de Ash hacia ella

Ash sale a ver si hay guardias o algo pero por la expresión de tranquilidad de Ash, no había nadie

Ash: Está seguro… pero por ahora

Las chicas salen del ascensor tranquilamente y justo el ascensor comienza a bajar a causa de que alguien esté pensando en utilizar o para que no tuvieran escapatoria esta vez

Ash: Hay que encontrar a Pikachu y a cyndaquil….

Misty: Pero…. Donde estarán..

Amy: (susurrando por la preocupación) cyndaquil…..

Luego los chicos comienzan a caminar a algún lugar sigilosamente y con cuidado para que las cámaras de seguridad no los capten hasta que comienzan a escuchar de nuevo el altavoz

Altavoz: Alerta de intruso..

Ash: Nos lograron ver!

Altavoz: Una intrusa en el segundo piso, guardias del rango A diríjanse hacia el segundo piso, repito, hacia el segundo piso

Misty: Intrusa? Entonces no somos los únicos por aquí

Amy: Quién será?

Luego los chicos suben a las escaleras y leen en un letrero que dice 4to Piso, y los chicos suspiran con tranquilidad…

Caminan sigilosamente hasta que logran ver a dos sujetos (Hombre y Mujer) y justo los sujetos giran la cabeza y logran ver a los intrusos

Misty: No puede ser!

Ash: Pero si son…. !

Marge: Aww me encantan cuando los intrusos se quedan paralizados al vernos

Gunter: Si, y eso nos hace mucho más fáciles las cosas

Ash se enoja a causa del comentario

Ash: Cómo te atreves a decir eso! Y donde está Pikachu y Cyndaquil!

Marge: Mmm solo te preocupas por esas cosas tan debiluchas e inútiles, pues no te lo diré

Gunter: Así que lo mejor para ti será que te entregues niñito y tambien que se entreguen tus amigas

Amy: Nunca! Devuélveme a mi cyndaquil y a pikachu!

Marge: Ah.. como lo suponía, ustedes nunca se rinden (saca un arma paralizadora)

Gunter: Será mejor hacerlo a la fuerza (tambien saca su arma paralizadora)

Amy: No permitiré que hagas eso (saca una pokeball) Ve trapinch

Sale el trapinch de Amy

Misty: Buen plan Amy, hay que evadir las descargas eléctricas (saca una pokeball) Sal gastrodon

Luego los miembros del equipo Rocket disparan sus armas paralizadoras hacia los pokemón de Misty y Amy

Marge: No funciona con esos pokemón

Gunter: Rayos!

Misty: Gastrodon utiliza bomba de fango

Amy: Y tú utiliza bofetón lodo

Ambos ataques les dan a los agentes del equipo Rocket haciendo que estos se enfaden mucho

Marge: Argh qué asco (apunta el arma hacia Amy y cuando jala el gatillo el arma comienza a descomponerse y explota en la mano de Marge)

Gunter: No puede ser…. Se descompusieron (tiró su arma)

Luego Marge saca una bomba de humo, pero Ash justo saca a su bulbasaur y le ordena que utilice su látigo cepa y amarra a Gunter y Marge

Misty y Amy regresan a sus pokemón en sus pokeball

Ash se acerca a Gunter y a Marge

Ash: Donde están nuestros pokemón!

Ambos agentes comienzan a reírse en carcajadas y Ash comienza a perder su paciencia

Ash: Si siguen riéndose, los llevaré a una zona plagada de cámaras de seguridad y su jefe podrá observarlos que están siendo amarrados por un niño

Gunter: No serías capaz…..

Ash: Lo hago…. No pierdo nada al hacerlo

Gunter: Argh, no nos queda otra…

Marge: No quiero perder mi gran reputación y frente al jefe

Gunter: Esta bien lo diremos..

Marge: se encuentra en el último piso de este edificio en la oficina del jefe

Ash: Bulbasaur suéltalos y utiliza somnífero

Marge y Gunter: Qué nos vas a hacer dormir!?

Ash: No me queda otra…

Luego el bulbasaur los suelta y utiliza de inmediato el ataque de somnífero contra los agentes y éstos se duermen al instante

Luego los chicos caminan sigilosamente hasta que alguien pasa corriendo de largo y sin preocupación de que las cámaras de seguridad la capten y no era otro miembro del Equipo Rocket.

La chica se detiene y logra ver que no se encuentra sola y se asombra por lo que ve

Amy queda pálida por lo que ve

Misty: Qué te sucede Amy?

Ash: Pero si es la muchacha que te atacó, Amy

Amy: Miranda…..

Amy logra tener un reencuentro reñido otra vez con la culpable de todo esto, su mirada penetrante fijaba su gran rencor hacia la muchacha, pero era mutua el hecho de que ambas se tengan desprecio, cada una tenía su razón…. ¿Qué será de ellos a partir de ahora?

Esta historia continuará…..

_** Genial n.n ahora a partir de ahora digan adios al formato dialogo y que le den una calurosa bienvenida al formato narrativo, bueno este cap me gusto por el hecho de que haya accion y como sabemos muy bien este cap termino abierto n.n´pero bueh, como siempre les tendre preparado el siguiente cap para el jueves 14 n.n si yo jamas rompo mis promesas, ahora se tendran que acostumbrar que a partir de ese jueves subire 1 capitulo por semana, igual no se preocupen seran un poco larguitos n.n (18 pag de word que les parece)... bueno como siempre esperare libremente sus opiniones y sus sugerencias jiji la verdad me divierto hacer esto y sinceramente no me bajonea las criticas...lo juro n.n yo prometo terminar este fic como sea ... bueno les agradesco a ustedes queridos lectores ;D son una gran motivación...**_

_**Saludossss :D **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: La guerra recién comienza**

En el edificio de la Organización Silph S.A, Amy se reencuentra de nuevo con Miranda, su mirada no podría expresar más que un gran desprecio hacia su persona, no tardaría mucho en preguntarle

-Qué haces aquí- Pregunta Amy con cierto desprecio, hasta que la señorita de cabello verde le responde con una carcajada haciendo que Amy se enoje aún más y comience apretar sus puños

Se logra ver que Misty la observa muy preocupada hacia la pequeña, esa actitud la sorprendía ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la Amy tan seria, desafiante y con un sentimiento cercano al odio, pero Ash ya lo entendía perfectamente ya que él fue testigo de este primer reencuentro cerca del Monte Moon

-Qué le sucede a Amy- Pregunta confundida la pellirroja

-Ella le tiene un gran desprecio hacia Miranda- Responde Ash – Solo basta con mencionarla y le provoca un sentimiento de rencor de alguna forma- Ese comentario de Ash provoca que Misty se sienta extrañada

-Qué le habrá hecho a Amy-

-No lo sé- Responde el entrenador pokemón y mientras tanto ambos observan la escena un tanto preocupados por el intenso cambio de personalidad de Amy -Ella me dijo que le sacaba de quicio, lo que sé es que Miranda ha hecho cosas muy malas hacia los pokemon- Agregó –Supongo que de verdad no sé qué le habrá hecho a la misma Amy-

-Contéstame Bastarda, qué haces tú aquí- La señorita elevo su tono de voz haciendo que Miranda se sienta un tanto intimidada

-Solamente vine a hacer cosas que no te incumben – Contesto por fin la chica de pelo verde –Así que déjame en paz- Luego se dirige hacia un pasillo con una puerta con el fin de escapar, Amy no tardó mucho en reaccionar y se dispuso a seguirla.

-Amy cuidado con las cámaras de seguridad- Advirtió la pelirroja un tanto preocupada por la chica que en lo único que pensaba era atrapar a Miranda

-Hay que seguirla- Dispuso el entrenador, haciendo que la pelirroja asiente con la cabeza

El pasillo era muy angosto contaba con una puerta que tenía un letrero de "Sala de investigaciones"

Miranda tocó la perilla de la puerta y sonó una alarma tan molesta como una sirena de policía o ambulancia haciendo que ésta se termine aturdiendo

Amy llegó al pasillo sin importarle lo que le suceda a pesar de los ruidos molestos, pero se dispuso a acercarse a Miranda con una mira fría e intimidante

Luego el pasillo se termina cerrando automáticamente, la puerta era como si fuera una celda dejando atrapadas a Amy y Miranda

Luego llegan Ash y Misty y logran ver que Amy está atrapada y que al mismo tiempo vuelve en sí y les pide ayuda.

Ash está dispuesto a ayudarla y saca una pokeball, pero es detenido por una mano enorme que le sujeta fuertemente su brazo y el entrenador trata de resistirse, Amy no podía creer lo que veía y no podía hacer nada al respecto y Ash mira de reojo que Misty está sujetada por un hombre enorme y fortachón.

-Oye suéltala- Grita el entrenador pokemón para que suelte a la pelirroja que tambien está resistiéndose de los hombres enormes que la sujetan fuertemente, luego el hombre que sujeta a Ash comienza a cargarlo sin problema y se lo llevan-suéltenme- Gritó, además Ash no paraba de moverse, pero a pesar de lo mucho que se mueva era imposible que ellos lo suelten

-No por favor, no te los lleves- Amy suplica y sus ojos verdes comienza a brillarse de angustia y aprieta las rejas de la puerta con frustración que la mantienen atrapada

Los sujetos se alejan llevándose a Ash y a Misty sin decir ninguna palabra e ignorando las súplicas de la pequeña Amy

-Jah, tus amigos no sobrevivirán- Dice la chica de pelo verde, este comentario causa que Amy la derribe contra el suelo, Amy se encontraba arriba de Miranda saco su puño apuntando a su rostro

-No te atrevas a decir algo como esto, nunca más- Amy termina dando un puñetazo, que para la sorpresa de Miranda no le dio en su rostro sino que el puñetazo le da justo cerca de su rostro contra el suelo. Luego Amy se levanta y Miranda queda completamente atónica.

Amy no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y comienza a pensar que hay que hacer para salir de esta "cárcel", luego se dirige hacia la única puerta que había por el pasillo con el letrero de "Sala de investigaciones", toca la perilla pero estaba cerrado, comienza a forzar, tratar de derribar la puerta, pero era imposible

Amy se sienta y se encoje con sus propios brazos y comienza a sollozar, pero al mismo tiempo tapa su rostro con sus piernas en posiciones flexionadas para que Miranda no la vea así

Miranda lo único que hacía era observar desde las rejas si alguien aparecía pero el 4to piso era tan desierto, suspiró resignada

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto…..

Ash y Misty son llevados hacia una oficina, para la impresión de ellos era una oficina completamente elegante, muy bien adornada y logran observar un enorme sillón giratorio que estaba de espaldas, a la vista de la gran ventana y también había una mesa de oficina muy enorme y tenía un micrófono, seguramente para dar órdenes desde el altavoz. Tambien se logra ver a un gran Percian que es acariciado por su entrenador.

-Señor aquí les dejamos a los intrusos- Soltando a Ash contra al suelo bruscamente

-Hay otras 2, pero está encerradas en una trampa- Soltando a Misty dándose un golpe contra el suelo y terminando un poco aturdida

-¿Estás bien Misty?- Pregunta un tanto preocupado el entrenador

-Sí- Mientras trata de recuperarse del golpe- ¿Y tú?- Preguntando la pelirroja hacia el entrenador que le responde con una sonrisa afirmando con su cabeza

-Encárguense de las intrusas, yo me quedaré con ellos- Dice el hombre que está de espaldas en su sillón giratorio

-A la orden señor- Responden de manera sincronizada los dos hombres fortachones y se retiran de la zona

-¿Qué piensa hacerle a Amy?- Lo dice con furia el entrenador pokemón

-Eso no te incumbe, los intrusos sufrirán sus consecuencias, eso les pasa por ser tan curiosos- Contesta el sujeto que no da la cara aún

-Donde está Pikachu y cyndaquil- La rabia del entrenador se hacía notar

-Quién eres tú- Con un tono desafiante la entrenadora pokemón tipo agua le pregunta al sujeto

El sujeto comienza a reírse a carcajadas, y por fin da la cara, dejando perplejos tanto a Ash como a Misty

-Es Giovanni- lo dice la entrenadora pokemón y completamente perpleja

-Asi es mocosa, y si por la razón por la que vinieron ustedes aquí es para recuperar a sus pokemón, pues pierden su tiempo, no vale la pena arriesgar sus vidas por esas cosas molestas y debiluchas-Afirma el jefe de la Organización del Equipo Rocket

-Como te atreves a decir algo como eso- Se levanta con mucha furia el entrenador y se dirige hacia Giovanni, pero su gran percian se interpone y comienza a intimidar al entrenador- rayos- dice con mucho nerviosismo el entrenador

-Por qué estamos acá- Pregunta Misty

-Con ustedes tengo un plan especial- Ese comentario hiso que Ash y Misty se miren un poco confundidos a causa del comentario

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto….

La puerta automática comienza a abrirse haciendo que Amy se levante después de un momento de angustia, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, el mismo hombre fortachón comienza a sujetar a Amy, a pesar de que ella ejercía presión, era imposible liberarse de ellos

-Suéltenme- con un tono quejoso lo decía la pequeña, pero el hombre optó ignorarla

-Esta niña, me está sacando de quicio- Se quejaba el hombre ya que Amy por un intento de liberarse le dio una patada en la rodilla pero este solo sintió molestia

El otro hombre fortachón tambien agarra a Miranda, pero ella no demuestra resistencia alguna, esto le parece extraño para el gran sujeto que sostiene a Miranda

-Por qué no te resistes- Pregunta el fortachón

-Ustedes me necesitan…..- Lo dice con una mueca de una sonrisa, eso provoca que el fortachón la mire extrañado por ese comentario, como si dijera "está loca", y continúa

-Y por qué te necesitaríamos- Pregunto sarcásticamente el fortachón

-Por esto- Miranda saca un dispositivo del tamaño y forma de un cubo (esos juegos de cubos de colores que es casi imposible terminarlo) El hombre que la sujetaba lo mira extrañado, ya que este objeto no lo había visto en su vida.

-Qué es eso- Se preguntó Amy, mirando de reojo el objeto que saco Miranda

-Con un cubo, y para qué sirve- Pregunta con curiosidad el sujeto

-Si me sueltas te lo diré- El hombre dudó al principio-Yo…. Quiero unirme a la organización del Equipo Rocket- Sus palabras eran sinceras, ese comentario provocó que Amy la mire perpleja-Por favor, déjame demostrártelo, no se arrepentirá, lo juro- Suplicaba Miranda, mientras que el hombre que sujetaba a Miranda la miró a los ojos, se detuvo, pensó y confiadamente la suelta

El hombre que sujeta a Amy, se detiene-Por qué la sueltas- le regaña –Es una intrusa, no lo recuerdas-

-No lo es- Contesta el otro hombre muy seguro de lo que dice, mientras que Miranda mira a Amy con una cara burlona y al mismo tiempo desafiante, y únicamente lo que hacía Amy era observarla con cierta irritabilidad en sus ojos –Estoy seguro que ella quiere unirse a la organización- Mira a Miranda –Anda, muestra que puede hacer esta cosa- Señalando el objeto con forma de cubo que posee Miranda

Miranda explica que este cubo solo funciona cuando escucha su voz cuando dice la clave

Miranda logra hacer que el cubo comience a brillar, los hombres y Amy se quedan viendo perplejos mientras el brillo del cubo iluminaba sus rostros, el cubo comienza a transmitir hologramas sobre planos, los hombres que observan no entienden lo que están presenciando.

-Lo que ustedes observan- Indica- son hologramas de algunos planos que podrían servirles para sus planes, hay planos de tecnología de punta, completamente avanzada para esta época- Amy no puede creer lo que está escuchando, mientras que los guardias se ven interesados por lo que dice – Tengo el plano de unos inventos muy interesantes en mis propias manos, de seguro ustedes están interesados-

-De qué se trata- Pregunta el fortachón con los brazos cruzados y estando muy atento lo que dice Miranda

-Se trata de planos de inventos únicos, de una gran tecnología avanzada, tanto que una gran organización como la suya sería suficiente como para dominar el mundo- Comienza hacer algunos movimientos con los brazos en el holograma táctil y se logra ver varios planos –Estos planos les serán suficiente como para poder crear algún dispositivo para capturar a todos los tipos de pokemón en el mundo e incluso al más poderoso del Planeta- Con esto abarco la presentación de Miranda, dejando perplejos a los hombres e incluso a Amy

-Quien eres tú- Pregunta el hombre que sujeta a Amy asombrada

-Mi nombre es Miranda, soy una investigadora entrenada desde hace años, con grandes habilidades intelectuales y de hurto que hacen que me pase desapercibida y no noten mi presencia, además estos artefactos tecnológicos serán muy útiles para evitar la destrucción de esta organización- Y así se presenta la chica de cabello verde, hace que ambos hombres se miren y al mismo tiempo uno le pregunta

-A qué te refieres con la destrucción de esta organización- Pregunta el primer fortachón

-Me refiero que esta organización será destruida en un futuro cercano- Aclara- Y necesitan de mí para que esta organización siga de pie y hay que evitar que exista un futuro sin el equipo Rocket-Con eso deja perplejos a todos, Amy no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Miranda se preguntaba si era capaz de revelar su origen solo por el hecho de que esta organización cumpla con sus objetivos

-Por qué dices eso, por qué mencionas al futuro….- Pregunta el hombre que sujeta a Amy

-Porque…. yo….soy…. del futuro- Lo dice con mucha dificultad, eso provoca que ambos hombres se miren y con una cara de satisfacción piensan lo mismo, y Amy pone una cara completamente impactada, por el hecho de ser capaz de lo imposible y de revelar su origen

-El jefe estará muy feliz con lo que vamos a llevarle- Se acerca a Miranda- Ven con nosotros, tú le tendrás que dar mucha explicación al jefe del equipo Rocket, él estará encantado en conocerte- Luego Miranda acompaña al hombre que en un principio la sujetaba y ahora lo sigue amistosamente hacia la oficina de Giovanni

-No puedo creerlo- Se decía a sí misma Amy

El hombre se lleva a Amy por otra zona del edificio, Amy estaba completamente quieta de lo normal, ya que seguía impactada por lo que acabo de decir Miranda, hasta que llegan a un cuarto del subsuelo del edificio, completamente aislado, le saca su mochila que tenía sus pokeball, ella no se resistió porque estaba en estado de shock y la arroja contra el suelo.

-Espero que te guste este ambiente hostil- Le cierra la puerta del cuarto, luego un señor amable se le acerca a la chica completamente atónica

-Niña te encuentras bien- Le pregunta el buen hombre

Amy recobra su conciencia y apenas logra ver al hombre y le pregunta –Donde estoy-

-Estamos en un cuarto aislado, aquí el equipo Rocket manda a las personas que se quieren interponer en sus planes- Le informa el buen Hombre

-Ash y Misty, donde están- Lo dice exaltada

-No conozco a ninguno de los 2, solo estamos tú. Yo y ese muchacho- Señalando desde lejos a un muchacho completamente inconsciente, Amy se acerca por curiosidad al muchacho y se impresiona por lo que ve

-Brad…¿Qué hace él aquí?- Amy pregunta al hombre completamente confundida

-Así que su nombre es Brad, pues ese muchacho, junto la líder del gimnasio estaban tratando de defender la ciudad Azafrán del equipo Rocket, todo esto ocurrió hace pocos días, yo… soy el presidente de esta organización y el presidente de esta Ciudad-

Amy queda perpleja por lo que está escuchando, esto no sonaba nada bueno, primero que el presidente de estaba justo a su lado y ella pensaba al principio que estaba en exilio, luego se encuentra con Brad, algo que completamente no esperaba y tercero donde estaban los demás

Amy trata de sacudir a Brad para que se despierte, éste logra abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Amy, parpadea creyendo que era un sueño y luego vuelve a ver su rostro y se levanta de manera exaltado

-Qué haces aquí y donde está Sabrina- Le pregunta el castaño a la chica que lo miraba preocupada

-Es una larga historia- Le responde Amy- Yo tambien me pregunto qué haces tú aquí-

-Yo estaba defendiendo la Ciudad del equipo Rocket junto a Sabrina, que por cierto no sé dónde está- Le dice mientras trata de levantarse con mucha dificultad- Luego me noquearon y termine aquí – concluye

Luego Brad comienza a buscar su mochila, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado de este pequeño cuarto-Rayos, de seguro se lo llevaron para que no intente escapar-

-Cierto- Amy recuerda-A mí tambien se llevaron mi mochila cuando me arrojaron aquí-Afirma Amy

-Por cierto, donde están Ash y Misty- Pregunta Brad

-Solo sé que se lo llevaron pero no sé dónde- Contesta con un tono afligido en su voz

-Como saldremos de aquí- Se pregunta Brad con cierta irritabilidad en su tono de voz

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle- la voz del presidente se escucha muy decidido y confiable a causa de su comentario, los chicos se quedan observándolo atentamente, luego el señor saca una pokeball que lo tenía como un collar, no era una pokeball común era una pokeball de la Región de Johto hecha a través de las pokeball hechas con boguris (mejor conocidas como las pokeball apricon en el anime) era un amorball (conocida por ser una pokeball que captura pokemón del sexo opuesto) lo lanza y sale un lapras pequeña para su tamaño normal-Utiliza golpe de cuerpo contra la puerta- Ordena el buen hombre a su pokemón

-Que lindo pokemón- Amy se queda impresionada y trata de registrarlo en su pokedex, pero luego se acuerda que estaba en su mochila- Hay olvide que mi pokedex estaba en mi mochila- Lo dice mientras se rasca la nuca un poco apenada y Brad cae al estilo del anime

Lapras derriba la puerta con gran facilidad y los chicos salen del cuarto

-Hay que buscar nuestras mochilas-Propone Brad

-Pero nuestras mochilas están por ahí- señala un rincón con las mochilas, Brad queda con una mirada cómica a causa de lo bizarro que fue la situación

-Tal vez sean fortachones, pero no son muy listos- Resumió el Presidente de la organización

Los chicos toman sus mochilas y se dirigen hacia las escaleras.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Giovanni….

Ash y Misty están a solas con el jefe del equipo Rocket, él les dijo a los chicos que tenían un plan especial para ellos, a qué se refería con eso.

-A qué te refieres que tienes un plan especial para nosotros- Lo dice Ash con un tono desafiante hacia Giovanni

Giovanni se levanta de su gran sillón y se dirige en donde se encuentra el entrenador, Ash retrocede un poco intimidado pero rápidamente él jefe de la organización lo toma de la remera y lo pone contra la pared

-Oye suéltalo- La pelirroja se acerca de modo desafiante hacia Giovanni

-Aléjate Misty- El entrenador estaba sofocado a causa de que Giovanni lo estaba elevando, mientras lo sujetaba de su remera

-Utilizaré este dispositivo contigo- Saca un collar, y Ash lo mira confundido sin saber de qué sirve este dispositivo

-Qué es eso- Pregunta

-Mmm este dispositivo me permite a utilizar a personas como marionetas, y tú eres perfecto para este collar- Explico Giovanni y Ash al escuchar eso comenzó a tomarle del brazo de Giovanni para que le suelte-No te resistas niño esto no te dolerá-

Misty al oír esas palabras saca su ceboball y saca a su corsola, pero Giovanni manda a su persian al ataque, ella no dudó en pelear contra el persian y mando que su corsola utilice su ataque ventisca.

Mientras Ash se estaba resistiendo de los brazos de Giovanni trataba de retorcerlo pero él es un niño comparado con un adulto maduro como Giovanni, luego él jefe del equipo Rocket trata de ponerle el collar de control mental como collar, pero éste se resiste, Misty logra ver lo que le hace Giovanni a Ash y no dudó en atropellarlo para que soltara a Ash, para su fortuna Giovanni cayó al suelo y Ash pudo liberarse de los brazos de Giovanni y evitó que éste usara su dispositivo de control mental contra el pelinegro.

-Niña entrometida- Lo dice con cierta irritabilidad en su mirada

-Gracias Misty-Lo dice mientras Misty lo ayuda a levantarse, y ella le responde con una sonrisa leve

-Regresa corsola- Misty regresa a su pokemón en su ceboball, en el medio de la batalla

-Hay que buscar a pikachu, Amy y a cyndaquil- Replica el entrenador, y Misty asiente con su cabeza y ambos salen de la oficina de Giovanni

-Niños entrometidos- Giovanni lo decía con cierta frustración y luego se dirige hacia su escritorio y aprieta un botón y una puerta automática se abre y se muestra la sombre de una persona-Ahora verán con quién se metieron- Lo dice con una sonrisa sádica

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto Amy, Brad y el presidente de la organización corrían hacia los pasillos del 2do piso

Aparecían varios soldados del equipo Rocket, pero Amy y Brad a pesar de que no se llevan muy bien que digamos, demostraron que ambos son invencibles, Amy había sacado a su baylef, Brad saco a su Croconaw y el presidente ya había guardado a su pequeña lapras, él observaba maravillado el trabajo en equipo especialmente en el estilo de Amy.

Para la sorpresa de todos el Croconaw de Brad en el medio de la batalla contra los soldados Rocket había evolucionado en un Feraligatr, eso causo que Brad se sintiera orgulloso de su pokemón-Bien hecho muchacho- lo decía mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro de su pokemón, mientras Amy lo observa maravillada

Luego mientras los chicos avanzan llegando al 4to piso, comienzan a escuchar ruidos de pokemón con un tono suplicante, Amy logra reconocer los ruidos que provenían de 4to piso en el cuarto con el letrero de "Sala de investigaciones", los chicos se dirigieron allí, y esta vez la puerta estaba abierta ya que cuando lo abrieron se encontraron con un investigador del equipo Rocket y también estaban Pikachu y Cyndaquil, cada uno en su propia capsula tratando de liberarse, pero era imposible.

-Oye, suelta a esos pokemón- Gritaba Brad y apuntaba a la persona que se dirigía

El investigador es un señor mayor así que se sintió intimidado por Brad y especialmente por su gran pokemón recién evolucionado

-Está bien tómalos, pero no me hagan daño- Lo suplicaba mientras liberaba a los 2 pokemon atrapados en las capsulas individuales, cyndaquil y Pikachu se abalanzaron sobre Amy muy felices de haberse liberado, luego el investigador toca un botón de emergencia que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su delantal

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto Ash y Misty corrían por los pasillos del 6to piso gritando los nombres de Amy, Pikachu y cyndaquil, hasta que sus cuerpos son arrastrados contra la pared por una fuerza desconocida

-Qué fue eso- Preguntaba el entrenador mientras se resistía de la fuerza

Luego se acerca una mujer, con una mirada fría y perdida y llevaba el collar que Giovanni iba a poner a Ash, luego los chicos logran reconocerla

-Pero si es Sabrina- La pelirroja lo dice mientras trataba de moverse -¿no nos recuerdas?- Pregunta a la chica con la mirada perdida

Sabrina no dijo nada al respecto, solo utilizaba sus poderes psíquicos para que ellos se queden contra la pared completamente inmovilizados

-Misty, Sabrina tiene ese collar- Lo dice mientras logra ver su collar

-Es cierto- Lo dije perpleja –De seguro Giovanni la está controlando

-Tenemos que salir…-Lo dice mientras trata de moverse, pero cada movimiento de Ash hacía que Sabrina ejerciera fuerza contra la pared

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finalmente Giovanni se había encontrado con Miranda, ella lo miraba con mucho respeto y al mismo tiempo con admiración. Giovanni había escuchado las palabras de Miranda, él ya sabe que ella es del futuro, cuando se enteró de eso éste puso una cara de satisfacción y le acarició la cabeza con un gesto de aceptación.

Miranda también explicó que la organización iba a ser destruida y el culpable de todo esto sería un entrenador pokemón y sus amigos, pero Miranda no pudo identificar a los causantes de la destrucción de esta organización en el futuro cercano.

Luego Giovanni se dio cuenta que todo esto se estaba yendo por las ramas cuando vio por los monitores de la cámara de seguridad a los intrusos que están recorriendo por los pasillos, Brad y Amy eran observados por Giovanni que solo daba un puñetazo contra la mesa de apoyo, él observaba que ambos entrenadores derrotaban fácilmente a sus reclutas con sus pokemon, Miranda se acerca para curiosear y logra ver la reacción de frustración de Giovanni en su mirada.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ellos señor- Lo dice con mucho respeto hacia Giovanni y muy segura de sí misma

-No- Lo dice mientras mira la pantalla -Yo te necesito para mis otros planes- Miranda asiente y sigue viendo la misma reacción de frustración de su jefe cada vez que ve al dúo que derrota fácilmente a sus secuaces

También Giovanni observa con cara de satisfacción la otra pantalla que apunta la zona en donde se encuentran Ash y Misty tratando de resistirse de los poderes psíquicos de Sabrina –Al menos algún experimento valió la pena- Sonrió con satisfacción

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amy y Brad estaban agotados por tanto recorrido, ya habían usado a todos sus pokemón contra todos los secuaces del equipo Rocket. Habían usado los potentes ataques de Feraligatr, que lucho hasta el cansancio al igual que el baylef de Amy, también Brad usó la buena estrategia de su dratini, también la inteligencia de su ivysaur con los ataques de tipo planta, y por último utilizo a su pequeño pero valiente pokemon tipo fuego growlithe, y Amy uso las estrategias de entrenadora que impresionaron un poco a Brad, no por su estilo, sino por el hecho de que Amy tuviera pokemon de la región de Hoenn que se sobresalen un poco de su estilo novato como para lucir un poco a feebas y a trapinch. Todos los pokemon de Amy y Brad habían sido utilizados, e incluso a los eevee de Brad y Amy, que ambos mostraron una gran coordinación excelente combinando sus potentes ataques de bola de sombra que terminaron con vencer hasta los últimos secuaces del equipo Rocket.

-Ya creo que los vencimos a todos- Lo dice agitado el joven Brad, mientras regresa a su eevee en su pokeball

-Genial, ahora hay que encontrar a Ash y Misty- Lo dice mientras flexiona sus pernas por el agotamiento, regresa tambien a su eevee en su pokeball y luego piensa- Pero no tenemos a ningún pokemón- Lo dice mientras mira al Pikachu de Ash y a su cyndaquil que tambien se encuentran un poco cansados ya que ellos también ayudaron a vencer a los reclutas del equipo Rocket

Justo cuando iban a subir el 6to piso comienzan a escuchar voces de personas quejándose, Amy logra reconocer que aquellas voces chillonas, que lo único que decían era "suéltame" eran las voces de Ash y Misty, Amy no podía esperar para subir para que se reencontrara con ellos, pero es detenida por el brazo de Brad.

-Por qué…- Pregunta Amy a Brad con tono de fastidio

-No puedes subir si no tienes ningún pokemón para defenderte- Aclara Brad con cierta seriedad

-Pero ellos están en problemas, necesitan ayuda- Contesta Amy, y aleja su brazo bruscamente de la mano de Brad que la sujetaba

Luego el Presidente se le acerca a Amy, y ella se siente un poco extrañada por su gesto, el buen hombre le entrega su pokeball, (amorball) y Amy lo rechaza con amabilidad, pero él hombre se siente muy seguro de lo que hace.

-Toma, con este pokemón rescatarás a tus amigos- Le pone su pokeball en la mano de Amy

-No se que decir señor- lo dice perpleja, mientras que Brad también observaba la escena perplejo-Muchas gracias- Agradece y se dirige hacia la escalera del 6to piso

-Amy….- se escucha la voz de Brad, y Amy gira su cabeza para mirarlo –Ten.. cuidado- lo dice con mucha dificultad

-No te preocupes- Le sonríe y al mismo tiempo le guiñe el ojo -Estaré bien, lo prometo, tú solo cuida al Presidente de la corporación- y pone su pulgar hacia arriba y Brad afirma con la cabeza

Luego Amy le da la espalda y se dirige hacia el sexto piso, se observa que Brad da un suspiro

Al presidente de la organización hace un comentario a referencia de Amy a Brad-Parece que te preocupas mucho por el bienestar de la señorita Amy-

Brad solo pudo mirarlo un poco nervioso y con una gotita y confesó-Puede ser … pero no para tanto-Lo dice mientras su cabeza apunta hacia abajo un poco apenado

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amy llega al 6to piso hace un pequeño recorrido y se encuentran con Ash y Misty contra la pared, ellos logran ver a la pequeña entrenadora e intentan hacer señas con la mirada para que se aleje, Amy no entiende la seña pero si entienden que ellos se encuentran en problemas, lo que tampoco entiende Amy es ¿por qué Ash y Misty estaban contra la pared?, luego se acerca un poco más y logra ver a una mujer con los ojos brillando de color azul a causa de la utilización de sus poderes psíquicos.

-Qué hago- se pregunta así misma -Lo tengo- Saca el amorball que le confió el buen hombre a ella y se dirige a la escena

-Oye- llamando la atención a la mujer con poderes psíquicos –Suelta a mis amigos- Se dirige desafiadamente hacia ella

-Amy aléjate de ella- Lo dice el entrenador –Vete-

-No- Lo niega con determinación, luego saca una pokeball, eso provoca que Ash y Misty la miren extrañados ya que ellos saben muy bien que Amy no poseía la amorball –Sal- arroja la amorball y sale un adorable Lapras

-Desde cuando Amy tiene un Lapras- Lo dice con impresión la entrenadora acuática

-Utiliza golpe de cuerpo contra la mujer- La primera orden de Amy a Lapras, pero este pokemón lo niega con la cabeza-No puede ser!-

Lo que parecía una salvación era una humillación para Amy, ¿cómo puede ser que lapras no le hiciera caso?, eso era algo que nunca se imaginó Amy, luego la entrenadora de pokemón tipos psíquicos le lanza una mirada penetrante y la arroja contra la pared. Los chicos gritan preocupados el nombre de Amy

Brad logra escuchar los gritos de Amy, y se dispone a subir, el presidente hiso un gesto de aprobación con la mirada diciéndole que él estará bien y que ayude a Amy, Brad mira al hombre con cierto respeto y se va corriendo hacia el 6to piso

Amy trata de recomponerse del duro golpe que se dio contra la pared, hasta que es ayudada por un joven, o sea Brad que llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarle a ponerse de pié

-Estás bien- Pregunta el castaño a la chica que lo afirma con su cabeza –Oye esa chica que posee los poderes psíquicos es Sabrina, líder del gimnasio de la Ciudad Azafrán- Explica el joven, que luego es empujado contra la pared por la líder del gimnasio

-Brad….- Grita alterada la chica

Luego de nuevo es empujada contra la pared bruscamente, solo se podía observar que tanto Ash como Misty miraban la escena con mucha frustración

Giovanni observa con satisfacción la pantalla que apunta la zona del 6to piso, Miranda también lo acompaña con una mueca de sonrisa

-Argh.. no puede ser….- tratando de levantarse-Lapras utiliza golpe de cuerpo contra ella- Lo dice con mucha irritabilidad y apuntando a mujer con poderes psíquicos, Lapras frunció el ceño y lanzo un ataque de hidropulso contra la mujer, eso provocó que la mujer se desconcentrara y soltara a Ash y Misty del estado de parálisis causado por los poderes psíquicos de Sabrina

Luego el collar de Sabrina comienza a sufrir cortocircuitos hasta llegar a chispearse, Sabrina grita de dolor y cae al suelo inconscientemente.

-Qué le pasó- Pregunta confundida Amy, luego regresa con mucha dificultad a Lapras a su pokeball

Ash abraza a su pequeño roedor amarillo que tanto estaba preocupado, y este responde con un "pikapi" a su entrenador

-Tuviste suerte Amy- Comenta Brad, y Amy responde con rascarse la nuca con mucha pena

Ash y Misty agradecen a Amy por haberlos rescatado, pero al mismo tiempo la regañan por no haberlos hecho caso, cuando les pidió que escapara. Y Amy responde con una risa nerviosa, luego Amy de golpe abraza a Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo –Me alegra que se encuentren bien…- Eso fue unas palabras de Amy hacia sus "padres" con un tono dulce, en el medio del abrazo, Amy transmitió una energía extraña, eso provocó que ambos se sonrojen un poco por el abrazo a causa de una extraña sensación que transmitía Amy. Luego Amy se soltó de ellos y se dirige hacia Brad, dejando aislados a Ash y Misty un tanto perplejos.

-Sentí algo…-Dice la pelirroja mientras pone su puño contra el pecho

-Eso fue muy extraño…- Lo dice el entrenador

-Es como si hubiera tocado mi corazón…..- Lo dice mientras tiene la mano en su pecho

-No seas ridícula- Frunció el ceño el entrenador mientras cruza los brazos

-¿A quién le dices ridícula?- Comienza a contestarle furiosa la entrenadora

Y luego comienza con sus típicas discusiones, mientras Amy mira de reojo junto a Brad

-Qué lindo cuando 2 personas se quieren- Lo dice con tono risueña la pequeña entrenadora pokemón

-Solo lo dices porque pelean mucho… ¿verdad?- Lo dice mientras la mira de reojo

-Claro y…. ¿por qué más?- Afirma la chica y Brad solo responde con un suspiro hasta que se acuerda de Sabrina

Brad se acerca a Sabrina la sacude tratando de despertarla, pero ella se encontraba inconsciente y trata de levantarla con sus brazos

Giovanni logra ver la escena con mucha ira que golpea la mesa de apoyo

-No puede ser, esa niña descompuso con un solo ataque de agua a mi dispositivo de control mental- Lo dice mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños

- Tal vez si mejora el dispositivo de control mental- Ideó Miranda

- A qué te refieres-

- Puede hacer que el dispositivo sea inmune a los poderes elementales, que sea indestructible, que la próxima vez esté conectado profundamente en las fibras nerviosas, que arruine sus recuerdos- Agrega la chica de pelo verde

- Me gusta tu idea- Sonríe el jefe del Equipo Rocket –Acaso tu "cubo mágico" tiene un plano de ese gran dispositivo de control mental-

Miranda sonríe –Tiene todo lo que se necesita señor-

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tantos los chicos tratan de salir del sexto piso y se dirigen al 7mo piso hacia la oficina de Giovanni, Amy y Brad sostiene a Sabrina, cuando bajan por las escaleras se reencuentran con el Presidente de la organización Silph S.A.

-Qué suerte que estén bien chicos- Lo dice con tranquilidad el hombre

-Quién es él Amy- Pregunta el entrenador pelinegro

- Es el Presidente de la Ciudad Azafrán- Contesta con cierto entusiasmo la pequeña entrenadora pokemón

Ash y Misty se quedan perplejos, ellos también creían que el Presidente había escapado de la Ciudad

Luego llegan a la puerta de la oficina del Jefe del Equipo Rocket o mejor dicho la oficina del Presidente de Silph S.A., pero estaba vacío

-Donde está Giovanni- Lo dice con tono de desprecio hacia la persona el entrenador pelinegro

El presidente apunta hacia una puerta secreta que ahora estaba abierta, pero ni Ash y ni Misty lograron notar esa puerta cuando estaban en la oficina de Giovanni cuando fueron arrastrados anteriormente.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la puerta que tenía acceso hacia una escalera hacia un balcón del edificio, Los chicos llegan al techo y logran ver que Giovanni, junto con Miranda que se dirigían hacia un helicóptero, los chicos trataban de acercarse pero el helicóptero comenzó a despegar y la fuerza abrupta que produce cuando un helicóptero comienza a elevar hace que los chicos sean empujados por la fuerza del viento. Y Giovanni logra escapar

-Rayos- Lo dice el entrenador tratando de levantarse apretando fuertemente los puños

Sabrina abre los ojos –Estás bien- Pregunta el castaño hacia la mujer

-Sí- Le responde y luego se levanta con ayuda de Brad y Amy –Lograron escapar- Dice -Pero al menos la Ciudad está a salvo- Agrega

-Pero la próxima vez hay que ser atentos….- Lo dice con un tono seco en su voz la pelirroja

Todos lo afirman con la cabeza

Los chicos salen del edificio

Amy aprovecha para devolverle la pokeball al Presidente de la organización

-Muchas gracias señor- Lo dice mientras le devuelve la pokeball, pero él lo rechaza – ¿¡Eh!?-

-Tu eres una gran entrenadora pequeña Amy- Lo dice con sinceridad el presidente –Te lo puedes quedar- Lo sonríe amablemente

-Vaya…. Me encanta, prometo que la cuidaré muy bien- Y abraza la pokeball contra su cara y piensa **_"a pesar de que este pokemón no me obedezca"_**

Luego Amy le pregunta a Sabrina si puede tener una batalla Pokemón contra ella pero ella lo niega con la cabeza haciendo que Amy los demás se sientan extrañados por la respuesta, excepto el Presidente, que sabía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando Sabrina.

-Pero por qué me rechaza una batalla…si yo- Luego es interrumpida por una medalla que le entrega Sabrina muy cerca de su rostro, Amy parpadea 2 veces y con una mirada confundida –¿Es para mí?- Y Sabrina lo afirma con la cabeza –Pero….. ¿Por qué?- Pregunta dudosa la chica.

-Has demostrado tener una gran determinación en enfrentarte a mí para rescatar a tus amigos, con esto bastó saber que te mereces la medalla Pantano- Lo dice con amabilidad la líder del Gimnasio

Amy recibe la medalla con mucho entusiasmo y le agradece, también quiere presumir su medalla hacia Brad

-Lo ves Brad, ahora tengo mi cuarta medalla, La medalla Pantano, y a ti justo te falta esa medalla- Lo dice mientras le acerca su medalla en la cara de Brad

Brad saca una mueca de una sonrisa burlona, cosa que le extraña a Amy

-Ah sí….-Lo dice con un tono desafiante el castaño –Pues observa, mi medalla pantano- Lo dice mientras acerca su medalla muy cerca del rostro de Amy

-¿Pe-pero cuando lo ganaste?- Pregunta la chica mientras aleja la medalla de Brad de su rostro

-Antes de que todo esto sucediera- Lo dice mientras guarda su medalla en un estuche

-La verdad que no lo había pensado- Lo dice mientras se rasca la nuca

Sabrina y el Presidente se despiden de los chicos, deseándoles mucha suerte. Ellos tambien tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, especialmente el Presidente que tenía que hacer unos mandatos y hacer que la Ciudad recobrara después de estos días difíciles, mientras que Sabrina tenía que dirigirse al Gimnasio a ver a sus padres que por suerte pudieron ocultarse de los soldados del equipo Rocket, y tambien tenía que hacer lo que una líder del gimnasio tiene que hacer, o sea recibir a varios entrenadores para ganar su preciada Medalla Pantano.

Luego Ash y Misty se le acercan a Amy

-Vaya Amy, lograste ganar tu cuarta medalla- Lo dice el entrenador pelinegro

-Pi-pikachu- Felicita el roedor amarillo

- Y tambien obtuviste un lindo lapras- Lo dice con tono entusiasta la chica pelirroja

-Pero, no la obedece- Lo dice el entrenador pelinegro con una mueca de burla

Amy lo mira con el ceño fruncido

-Tranquila Amy, Ash también tenía un pokemón que no lo obedecía- Ese comentario provocó la curiosidad de Amy –Recuerdas el charizard de Ash- Le pregunta y Amy afirma con la mirada-Pues ese pokemón le causo muchos problemas - Lo dice con tono burlona hacia la persona que al mismo tiempo refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados

Amy saco una leve carcajada a causa de lo que le conto Misty, pues sabía que ella siempre sería un apoyo durante el camino a la Conferencia Añil.

-Tienes razón Misty- Lo dice con cierta altanería, luego se acerca inmediatamente a Ash- Tal vez yo sea una entrenadora novata- Mirando de reojo al entrenador y luego apunta su dedo índice extendiendo su brazo hacia el cielo- Pero tengo a los mejores entrenadores a mi disposición- Sus ojos apuntaban a Ash- ¿O no es así hermano?…- le guiñe el ojo

-¿Hermano?- Pregunta confundido el entrenador, mientras se escucha con un sonido de fondo la risa de Misty

Brad solo observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados pero con la mirada perpleja

-Bueno…. es que cuando nos confundieron como hermanos en la Isla Inta, pude presentir que tal vez no sea mala idea llamarte hermano … si no te molesta- Lo dice mientras juega tímidamente con sus dedos índices –Es que….. yo siempre quise tener un hermano mayor….- Luego se rasca la nuca –¿No te molestaría que te llamara así de vez en cuando, verdad?…- Propone

-Ehm no claro…. De todos modos tú eres más bien como una hermana menor desde que te conocí- Le sonríe mientras le muestra los dientes

-Qué bueno….- Lo dice entusiasta –Mi hermano mayor…- Y le da un puñetazo en el hombro mientras salta risueñamente

Misty mira con ternura la escena mientras piensa en lo tierna que es esta chica y que a veces le recuerda a sí misma.

Luego Amy se dirige en donde está Brad, que él se veía con un aspecto un poco nervioso

-Qué te sucede Brad- Pregunta la chica

-Estás consiente en lo que haces-Pregunta el castaño un poco alarmado

-Claro- Contesta con los ojos cerrados con una dulce mirada-No creo que eso sea un peligro amigo Brad-

Brad queda perplejo, cuando la chica lo llama "amigo", una sensación rara en vientre hacía que se sintiera calmado y un poco nervioso, él no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, así que sacudió su cabeza para entrar en razón.

-A sí claro…. Pero ten cuidado con lo que puedas revelar- Advierte el muchacho castaño –Recuerda que depende de tu existencia…..- Agrega

-Ya lo sé…- El viento juega con su cabello rojizo mientras mueve lentamente su preciado pañuelo y mira al cielo - es que eso me salió del corazón….. –Se a sincera la chica mientras baja su mirada tímidamente- Sinceramente echo de menos a mis padres…..- suspira - a veces pienso que yo debería decirles que…- Luego es interrumpida por Brad

-No te arriesgues- interrumpe, pone sus brazos en los hombros de Amy y la mira fijamente a los ojos, Ash y Misty lo observan desde lejos, pero no escuchan nada al respecto –Volveremos pronto a nuestros hogares…. No te olvides de la promesa- Amy lo mira a los ojos y asienta con la cabeza y Brad al ver los ojos verde mar de la chica se aparta un poco nervioso y evita la mirada –Espero que lo entiendas y que no se te olvide- Lo dice mientras evita mirarla

-Claro- Dice la chica mirando a Brad un poco confundida -¿Y ahora donde te diriges Brad?- Pregunta la chica con mucha curiosidad

-A ciudad Fucsia para mi sexta medalla- Contesta el castaño evitando la mirada de Amy, luego se acomoda la mochila –Creo que me tengo que ir ahora, no te olvides lo que te dije- Y se dirige hacia la salida de la Ciudad Azafrán, mientras Amy lo ve partir éste comenta de espaldas mientras se dirige hacia la salida –No estuviste nada mal en la batallas, Amy- Amy escucha esas palabras con cierta satisfacción en su rostro.

Luego Ash y Misty aparecen de sorpresa hacia Amy, ellos nombraron su nombre al mismo tiempo para llamar su atención y eso provoca que esta se asuste

-Chicos- Dice la señorita un poco exaltada

-Te despedías de Brad verdad- Pregunta la pelirroja con cierta curiosidad y sin evitar una mirada picara en su rostro que aterraba a Amy

Se ríe y se rasca la nuca –Ehm sí claro…. - con un tono de naturalidad

Misty suspiró con resignación al notar que Amy no se ponía nerviosa al hecho de que no le sucediera nada con el hecho de mencionar el nombre de Brad. Cada vez pensaba más que esta chica era muy parecida en Ash en estas situaciones, **_"otra despistada más…"_** se refiere la pelirroja a la pequeña entrenadora pokemón.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos que dirigirnos a Ciudad Azulona, ya que está muy cerca de aquí- Propone el pelinegro

-Pika-pika-afirma el roedor amarillo

-Tienes razón- afirma la chica con su cyndaquil en su hombro-Debo ganar mi 5ta medalla-Su determinación se hiso notar

-Cuiiil- acompaña su pokemón de fuego

-Entonces…. Adelante!- Misty señala la zona a sonde se dirigen con mucho entusiasmo

Tal vez el Equipo Rocket se volvió a salirse con la suya, otra vez, gracias a los chicos la Ciudad Azafrán volvió a ser la ciudad normal de siempre, y ahora los chicos se dirigen hacia un camino rápido hacia la ciudad Azulona para que Amy tenga su revancha contra Érica, su objetivo, es ganar la 5ta medalla.

Esta historia continuará…..

_**Hola a todos, les gustó el formato narrativo n.n espero que si, de todos modos me salió mucho mas largo de lo normal n.n pues ahora solo publico 1 cap por semana, a pesar de que la historia sea larga xD, espero terminarlo :D debo agradecerles a ustedes queridos lectores, la verdad es que ustedes son una motivación para escribir estos fics.**_

_**Bueno espero que comenten, por el hecho del final de este cap, sabran a lo que me refiero (cof cof vinculos), además debo modificar el título de la historia, ya que esta saga debería tener nombre, ya que Las crónicas del tiempo quedaría mejor como nombre de título, pero esta es la primara saga y se llamará "Aliados del espacio-tiempo", ya que las crónicas del tiempo se llamara el duo de sagas en general, y la segunda saga tendrá otro nombre (ya lo tengo pensado n.n) y habra una pre-saga que maso menos explica algunas cosas imprescindibles para la historia, pero será cuando termine la primera saga que se llamara a partir de ahora "Aliados del espacio-tiempo" **_

_**Espero que dejen sus reviews aqui abajo y opinen como me salió este formato, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap n.n en caso de que no, pueden dejar sus críticas, y sujerencias, soy capaz de leerlos todos :D. Bueno hasta el próximo jueves... **_


End file.
